Redemption *Revised*
by Meirou
Summary: Where the Dark Moon of Nemesis failed in their attacks on the future of the world, The Nemesis Star returns with a raging vengeance. An unrequited love, a broken heart, and the ultimate sacrifice for an ancient Empress will bring a dark chaos.
1. Simplicity

I do not own Sailor Moon. Understand that I wrote this story over 2 years ago, and I have taken the liberty of revising the story completely to match my far-matured writing style, and to also make it a more enjoyable experience for my readers. Please enjoy & reviews are always welcome!  


  


**"Redemption"**  


  
Chapter 1  
  
An insanely bored Serena trudged to study buddies that afternoon after school at Raye's Temple. "Why…does school…have to be so boring?" she asked herself out loud. Serena passed by several shops and her gaze fell on the arcade across the way.   
  
'Maybe just a minute or two…it wouldn't hurt,' she thought carelessly as she bounded across the street to find a perplexed, but work-ridden Andrew.  
  
"Hey Serena…" he waved at her with broom in hand as he swept. "Shouldn't you be at study buddies?" Serena paused for a moment.   
  
'Obligations, obligations,' she thought ruefully. Andrew quickly noticed her shift in approach and continued with a smile.   
  
"Mina's over there stalling too. So why don't you go and see her." The odangoed young woman smiled happily and plopped down next to her arcade compodre inside. In the mean time, the others were waiting somewhat impatiently for their friends, until Mina and Serena were already 30 minutes late.   
  
"You know, Mina can get sidetracked like Serena…but for her to be this bad is just depressing," Lita commented, resting her elbows on the table. Raye jumped up and was about ready to punch someone judging by the aggravated expression that graced her pretty features.  
  
"If Serena has the nerve to even show up **at all **today, she **won't** be coming tomorrow!" Raye exclaimed nearly pulling her hair out.  
  
"Raye, why is that?" Lita replied.  
  
"Because she'll have two broken legs," she spat half-sarcastically, and half-deviously. "I hope she fails everything including that major exam next week."  
  
"Raye!" Amy cried shocked. "You know Sere has been working quite hard this time to achieve her goals! How could you say that?"  
  
"Easily." Amy just crinkled her nose and went back to her Advanced Trigonometry work, balancing a thin pencil against the table. Lita sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
'Isn't it ironic…that a blonde haired rabbit like Serena is Moon Princess…well at least she works hard in the end. It turns out right because she has courage. That's what Raye is overlooking,' the brunette concluded in her reverie. The raven-haired priestess suddenly shot her a look, as if she knew what Lita was thinking. Lita stood up and folded her arms.   
  
"I'm just telling the truth," she spoke simply and went outside for some air.   
  
* * *  
  
The sound of clicking heels could be heard echoing down the sheer black hallway of the starship. A shadowed form walked down the black marble corridor silently; long white-blonde hair draped down her back like a cape and her sparkling lapis lazuli eyes fell on a door to her right. It was a sleek black just as the rest of the hallways within the ship, which seemed to mirror itself like a house of horrors. Only this woman, by the name of Glacier, and her three sisters were capable of navigating through successfully.   
  
Beyond the door she now stood before were the aforementioned sisters, all apart of the undefeatable team of the Infinite Storm Sisters. A distinct family trait each sister shared, was their milky skin and small five-point black star on their foreheads. It was the symbol of their incredible power, their heritage, and their purpose. Glacier, the eldest sister and coordinator of their journey, took and deep breath and opened the door with the quick press of a button on the outside panel. It slid open quickly, revealing a large circular room, complete with an immense, magnificent window that looked out into space.   
  
"Sisters." At the sound of her commanding, icy voice, they turned to her, giving their undivided attention.   
  
"Glacier," the youngest spoke as she stood up from her seat. "Do you have news for us?" This was Glimmer, a beautiful girl with medium length, sky blue hair the settled gracefully at her shoulders. A simple blank gown that outlined her toned body perfectly, swished lightly at her ankles as she stood. Blinking her deep blue-gray eyes lightly, she waited for her eldest sister's response.  
  
"In fact, I do," Glacier answered a moment later, running a delicate hand through her near-platinum hair.  
  
Aurora, the next sister, stood up beside Glimmer with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, "Glacier, have we found the right planet? The one where the birth of our universe will reign?" Her lovely features sported short lavender hair and large expressive silver eyes. They were eyes that reflected the desires and ambitions of a satanic queen but also that of a manipulative, yet skilled worker. And finally beside her was Borealis; long, almost silvery sugar-pink hair and deep green eyes complemented her perfectly.   
  
Glacier nodded and pointed out the window behind them, "That is planet Earth." A huge mass hovered before them, a great ball of blue, and earthy colors like deep browns and greens and huge gatherings of white fluff piled everywhere.   
  
Running her hand through her pink mane, "So, this is where the Four Sisters are now. I can't believe they fell weak to those Senshi. Where the sisters failed **we** will succeed," Borealis remarked smirking.  
  
"It's funny to think that the little golden haired rabbit defeated the Doom Phantom don't you think?" Glimmer laughed and an evil grin crossed her face.  
  
"Yes and don't forget that little punk, her daughter," Aurora murmured with a twisted smile on her face.  
  
"At least the Doom Phantom had some success in changing her from goody-two-shoes to pure evil. I tell ya, that Wicked Lady could have been very valuable to us had the Wise Man not screwed up!" Borealis added thoughtfully.   
  
"Yes, but we're unstoppable and this time the rabbits won't get away. The Four Sisters were weak…so sad how we were trapped in time folds for so long. We could have saved them from the Senshi," the platinum-haired war-queen said curtly. Aurora nodded at Glacier's wise comment. "But now the real test comes."  
  
"Right," Glimmer said with a smile, flipping her sky-hued hair gently. A sadistic smile curled her light pink lips with delight.  
  
"First, we must decide upon the location of our descent," Aurora continued. Borealis tossed her sisters a smile as she finished.  
  
"And then we will plant our seeds of destruction."  
  
Glacier smiled, "Precisely."  
  
* * *  
  
Bright rays of sunlight streamed into the room, coming to rest on the closed lids of a groggy young blonde. Serena woke up quite late; she thankful it was Saturday…that much was apparent from her content sigh. 'No study buddies today! Thank you weekend!'   
  
"Doesn't mean you can slack off," Luna said reading her mind. Luna jumped up gracefully onto the bed and sat beside the young princess. "We have issues at hand that need to be dealt with!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah in about an hour! Or maybe when I wake up again," she answered rolling back onto her side, pulling her moon-printed bed sheets over her head.   
  
"SERENA!" Luna shouted. The lazy Senshi shot up into sitting position.  
  
"Yes Luna?" she said trying to maintain her half-awake patience.   
  
"How did study buddies go yesterday." She stopped short for a moment as the detached and completely oblivious look on Serena's face said it all. "Oh tell me you didn't-tell me you went for at least five minutes-didn't you Serena? Did you even **go** to study buddies?"   
  
Serena cringed and a pleading look covered her face and a disgustingly absent-minded twinkle filled her eyes. "Sorry Luna?" she responded in more of a question than an excuse.   
  
"Serena…how many times do I have to say this: **STOP FOOLING AROUND**! You have responsibilities and lately I don't think you have enough sense to manage holding a pencil…" The cat dropped her head for a second and mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I was pre-occupied okay? Mina didn't go either and-  
  
"She what? Oh Artemis is going to be thrilled about this." Within seconds, an uneasy silence fell over the room, and even the cheerful sunlight couldn't defeat it.  
  
"Are you…angry Luna?" Serena asked cautiously.  
  
"NO, I am so happy you have decided to fail every exam you'll ever take. I mean education doesn't matter as long you have a pocket full of quarters and a game machine in front of you right?" she spat sarcastically.   
  
The blonde thought a moment and began to answer while tapping her chin, "Did you mean that literally? Luna, listen. I'm sorry, and I promise next time I won't miss the meeting. Maybe I'll even be early!" Luna sighed heavily and headed for the door at hearing her declaration.   
  
"Serena, we're having a meeting at Raye's temple today at noon. Be there on time for once like you said, or else I don't know **what** will happen to you…" Luna said leaving the room her heart sinking in disappointment. Serena paused for a few minutes, thought it over and shrugged.   
  
  
  



	2. Two-Sided Investigations

Standard disclaimers apply! Enjoy! This is the second chapter I have revised so far, hopefully I'll have more done quite soon!  
  
"Redemption"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The hues of the sky were bright and airy; not a single cloud was in the midst of the brilliant sun-filled afternoon. Amy and Rei, both waiting for the others to gather for their meeting, observed this was a quiet appreciation. Yet it was merely moments later when their enjoyment of the cheerful atmosphere was broken by a most surprising scene.   
  
It was probably the most amazing thing Amy, or anyone else for that matter, had ever seen. The blue-haired genius, along with the Raye, nearly collapsed just watching the blonde skip up the stairs humming a happy tune...5 minutes early. "Se-Ser-Serena?" she managed to choke out despite her surprise.   
  
"Hi guys!" the girl giggled in a singsong voice. Raye suddenly rose and went over to the shrine, speaking with deep praise in her voice.  
  
"There is a God," she murmured and rung the bell for a token of good luck.  
  
"Serena Tsukino, in all the time I've known you, being on time was not a particularly pressing priority. What's with the change all of a sudden?" Amy coughed lightly and then laughed hesitantly.   
  
"Oh you guys! You're acting like this is the first time I've ever been early to anything because there was that time when…no wait how about when…no-not then either." Serena was utterly amazed. "There's always room to try something new right?" She smiled ridiculously and Raye shook her head.  
  
"On second thought…maybe not," the priestess sighed, casting a rueful look back at the bell and the good-luck shrine. Soon following their exchange of words, the two remaining members of their group came bounding up the stairs.  
  
"Hey-guys!" Mina called out of breath. She stopped for a moment before trudging over to meet the others, straightening her light orange sundress.   
  
Lita waved wordlessly. "Are we late?" she said after regaining her composure.  
  
"Nope, right on the dot," Amy said glancing at her small, crystal-blue colored watch.   
  
"You two want to hear something funny?" Raye chimed after they sat down. Mina cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow high above her bright eyes. "Our dear leader was for once in her life…on time to our little meeting."  
  
"In fact she was early!" Amy added with a slight giggle. Mina's face lit up with surprise, and even delight.   
  
"Serena, you've gone up in the world!"  
  
"She what? Are you sure your watched are set right? I don't know you guys…maybe it's a fluke," Lita chuckled as she cast Serena a comical glance. Amy and Raye checked. They nodded to show they were, in fact correct and perfectly on time. Serena folded her arms and smiled proudly. A gentle breeze rustled her long streams of blonde hair, flowing from the odangoes a top her head.   
  
Almost as if on cue, the two feline members of the group quickly assembled at the top of the stairs and joined the girls. "Luna, you should be proud of meatball head here! She was five minutes early!" Raye said. Luna smiled inwardly with a sigh of relief.  
  
'She listened to me for once. Maybe all that yelling I did has finally gotten through to her. Good, it will make her more reliable and a better leader by far.'   
  
"So why are we here, Luna?" Mina asked after they settled down on the steps to the Temple.  
  
"Well girls, lately Artemis and I have been sensing a new presence…a new force."  
  
The five girls all exchanged glances at hearing her words. "Haven't we heard that line before?" Lita giggled softly. The others shared her feelings and quickly suppressed them to deal with the tasks presented to them.  
  
The two cats looked at one another, and then back at the girls before continuing. "It's not that simple ladies…in fact it could be much more. For the past few days, it has been apparent to us, and our senses, that there is a new presence approaching our world… and quickly. Its source of origin is unknown to us now, but hopefully a few precautionary actions will tie up any loose ends and prepare us for mostly anything that could cross our paths," Artemis expanded on Luna's words.   
  
Amy raised her hand, unsure of how exactly to break the two cats out of their explanation. "Excuse me, Luna, Artemis. How did you across this new presence and the idea that it could be coming here?" Luna hopped up onto a higher perch and locked eyes with each girl before continuing.  
  
"Do you girls first remember when we were reunited? Serena, when I found you. And Mina, the way Artemis was able to find you and then educate you about your pasts upon your introductions. The reason why Artemis and I are so adept in locating or sensing these types of things is much related to the ways in which we found all of you. Because we originate from the moon, and each of us met through connections based on our pasts, which in turn were connected with outer space…we could unite. It is much the same way with other situations. We sense these types of presences because they are in direct relationship to our home-outer space."  
  
"In English please?" Lita remarked.  
  
"Because we are of outer space, we are therefore connected to it and anything else that is connected to it. Meaning that we are all connected by our originations from outer space," Amy spoke for them. Serena nodded in vague agreement, as did the others.   
  
"That is why we're here. If Amara and Michelle were here, they could be useful backup. But since it is just we five, as usual, we need to be extra careful. We've gotten used to them showing up just before utter chaos breaks loose," the white cat advised.   
  
Serena suddenly broke out of her thoughts, "Luna…is it possible that because we are connected to space in our waking lives as you said, that we could somehow also be connected through our subconscious?"  
  
"I think that is entirely possible. Why do you ask, Serena?"   
  
The girl paused a moment before answering. "I've been having these dreams…I feel very distant and aloof-  
  
"Are you sure you're not awake when you're having those dreams?" Raye taunted cruelly.   
  
"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Serena hissed. Raye shrugged, but a satisfied smile played on her lips. Serena shifted her attention back to her explanation before any further conflicts arose. "Anyway, I feel strange…as if I am not alone and there is something lurking nearby but I can't pinpoint it. Every second I'm dreaming I feel closer and closer to losing everything I have. I wake up and realize it was a dream but…I don't know. Forget it." All who had listened were befuddled by her words, and pondered them a bit.   
  
'Losing everything she has. How odd…could it be something more than a dream?' both cats thought simultaneously.   
  
"Amy, we could be needing your computer to scan the area for clues, Raye check the fire to see if you can find anything about the presence, Lita, Mina, and Serena…you will be on lookout. Every time we feel the force get stronger, you'll need to be in close reach if trouble brews." When Artemis finished, the girls nodded their heads and split up to begin their new duties. If evil were hiding behind some corner, they would have to find it and quick…before it festered.   
  
* * *  
  
While the girls were searching for the new forces in Tokyo, the 'new forces' were looking for them. Glacier, reclining quietly in her personal quarters, decided to take a peek at what the sisters were up against. She'd been trying to pinpoint their location by using an energy scanner on the starship, which was situated conveniently in a slide-out panel on the seat. Glimmer walked into the room with the other sisters behind her, the principal of knocking completely slipping their minds.  
  
"Yes?" she spoke impatiently, pushing long white-blond strands from her lapis lazuli eyes.   
  
"Glacier, we want to go look for the Senshi. We thought it would be a good idea if I went because I would blend easier," Glimmer announced, a narcissistic tone invading her voice.   
  
"How are you going to blend in "easier" with that black star on your forehead?" Glacier asked with a tiny giggle.   
  
"Yes, Glim, do you honestly think that pressed powder is going to cover a monster like that?" Aurora hissed, referring to the family star atop her sister's forehead.   
  
"Simple…watch," Glimmer replied. She touched her right index finger to her star and it immediately disappeared. It was like the star was never there. She merely blended it perfectly with her skin, no unnatural lines. It was just…gone. "Now I will blend easier."  
  
"What's the difference if I go?" Aurora complained, hands on her hips. The once delighted smile on her face faded.   
  
"You didn't come up with a neat trick like that," Glacier said simply and turned away from them in her chair. "Glimmer, make a fake name, if you find them that is. If you do find them, make sure you know where they go. Don't be conspicuous and-  
  
"Glacier. Back home, before the massacre that trapped us in the time folds, I was feared and revered for my abilities." With that Glimmer turned and walked away from the group, her form slowly vanished as she walked; using her telekinetic abilities, Glimmer quickly transported herself to Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena how's your scouting going?" Mina asked over her wrist-communicator. Serena shook her head and directed her attention to her own.  
  
"Nothing. The fact is I don't know what I'm looking for Mina."  
  
"Same over here," Lita said peeking out from an alley nearby and also answering the call. "I don't know what to look for."  
  
"I wish Luna had told us more about this," Mina said stretching her arms. Within a few moments, the girls had met up in a common place, and continued their search in unison.   
  
"You think there's anything in the alleys over there?" Lita spoke up as they passed the shadowed corridor. Mina shrugged.  
  
"Not unless whatever we're looking for has an adoration for shadows and tight spaces." Little did they know, however, that Glimmer was standing above and behind them on a second story fire escape in that alley they'd just passed.   
  
"Luna and Artemis told us as much as they know. Maybe if my dreams progress a little, I can help too," Serena replied. The other girls nodded and they went back to combing the city for clues. Once the girls were gone from sight, the sky-haired goddess shifted her position on the fire escape so her legs were dangling carefree over the rails. Dark pants of sleek leather accented her long legs, and a one-shouldered gold top seemed to glow beneath her silver-blue (sky-like) hair.   
  
'Maybe this is them. I should follow them and find out…but they're humans. What possible help could they be? Well…Glacier never said I couldn't have a little fun while I was here. Besides…these girls intrigue me for some reason…'  
  
She hadn't seen Serena; luckily the Princess was hidden, but Mina and Lita were apparent. They seemed too interested in their little scavenger hunt to be inconspicuous. The secrecy was what interested her most. Glimmer teleported down onto the ground and came out of the alley. Blinking her blue-gray eyes, a delighted smile crept across her lips.   
  
'So this is what Tokyo looks like…'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hide & Seek

  
I do not own Sailor Moon, this chapter was also revised and re-formatted. Enjoy & please review (I love reviews!)!!  
  
"Redemption"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was quiet as Amy sat outside Raye's temple, quietly pondering the Stats she'd come up with. The force Luna had felt was becoming increasingly stronger and closer than she or anyone else had realized. "She said it could be many things…I just wish we knew what we were looking for," Amy sighed. The girl took a brief pause to enjoy the afternoon sunlight, and then returned to her computer.  
  
Meanwhile, Raye was inside kneeling before a raging fire, chanting to an ancient beat. "Fire, earth, water, air, fire, earth…" she continued flexing her hands and fingers in expressive gestures. "Fire of the ages, guide me on my quest, show me path to which I desire…show me the forces we now encounter." The fire raged even more so and then fell…Raye was receiving a vision. The scene was clouded and smoky, there was chaos…an overwhelming darkness.   
  
The fire-priestess could see herself, desperately searching through the fiery world, and it struck her. A single symbol, floating high above her and glowing an eerie black, along with an ominous silver lining: was a black, five-point star.   
  
"What is this place," the raven-haired young woman spoke out loud and quickly shifted her focus to the star again. "Great fire! Show me the meaning!"   
  
"Raye!" An outside, urgent-sounding voice ripped her from the meditation.   
  
The priestess's eyes shot open; the vision was gone. "Huh?" she whipped around. "What's going on?" Blinking away her confusion, her eyes came to settle on Amy who wore an incredibly pressing expression.   
  
"I found something on the computer. Come quick!" Amy exclaimed, her short hair rustling from the breeze that whooshed into the room from outside. Raye lifted up her robes and ran to the temple doors, pulling out the red ribbon she had worn in her hair to keep it from the fire.   
  
"What did you find Amy? Anything important?" Raye questioned as she sat down on the steps gracefully. Amy nodded quickly. Her aqua eyes were grave and serious as she pursed her lips before speaking.   
  
"Extremely, because I have found the way to pinpoint the locations of the energy forces. And if my calculations are correct, we have a visitor." Her amethyst eyes widening, Raye nodded and the two quickly agreed on their following plans of action.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Glimmer took to the streets, silently watching and following the girls who had so intrigued her from before. For if these young ladies were in fact the Senshi, the advantage would be hers.   
  
'Unless I've been chasing around worthless little children around for an hour. Won't Glacier and the girls love that,' Glimmer thought half-disgustedly as she stuck to the shadows and continued trailing them on foot. Only Lita and Mina remained in her sight, as Serena had luckily evaded her sighting. The sky-haired goddess stopped abruptly as did the group, and she quickly retreated back to the shadowed alley for refuge.   
  
"Serena! Not the arcade, not now!" Lita shouted at Serena from the side, hands on her hips.  
  
"Just a peek?" the blonde pleaded as she pressed a hand to the glass of the arcade. Glimmer picked up on the third voice and craned her neck to catch a glimpse of this new comer.   
  
'Wait a minute…who's the Blondie?' she wondered, crinkling her nose at the stench of garbage from behind. Rolling her eyes, Glimmer pinched her nose and straightened her golden top indignantly. 'I should have just let Aurora take this mission…who needs to be poking around in the garbage for a Moon Princess?' Her attention quickly shifted back to the task at hand as a loud shout erupted from two of the other girls.   
  
"NO!" Mina and Lita suddenly exclaimed at once.  
  
"We have a job to do here, Sere. Your active participation would be very much appreciated!" the brunette known as Lita finished, slight agitation taking reign in her tone.   
  
The once-apparent happiness faded from the delicate blonde girl's face and she went back to her work without another sound. A few more minutes passed and yet the three were still oblivious to Glimmer's presence. Until a very odd event occurred as the mysterious girl watched from the shadows.   
  
"Mina…Lita…do you think this could help?" the blonde spoke up suddenly, touching a finger to the broach of her uniform bow. Her eyes were glittering lightly, as she ran a finger over the intricate design of the broach, and a serious expression came over her pretty features. She seemed lost in thought and now very concerned with the situation. The sunshine seemed to light up her long streaming hair, and her eyes glowed beneath the lovely rays. She looked striking in her pale blue tank top and light skirt.   
  
The two girls looked at her in unison and sent her inquiring looks regarding her statement. Before the odangoed girl could continue, however, Glimmer let out an enormous gasp and clapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
"That broach…I-I've seen it! That symbol…it's from the moon! That girl must some sort of connection-there is no other explanation!" Glimmer hissed in satisfaction beneath her breath. Within moments of her speaking, a small whir of pink flashed by her, running to the arms of the aforementioned odangoed girl.   
  
"Rini! What are you doing here?" Serena spoke a bit irritatedly, but forced civility was evident. Her expression suddenly turned serious. "We're working, Rini. We'll hang out later." Serena placed her hands onto her hips, raising her nose into the air.   
  
"The child looks vaguely familiar," Glimmer narrowed her eyes, and becoming extremely interested, leapt up onto another fire escape for a better view. The four girls, assembling in a small circle of the deserted street, looked as if they were discussing something quite important-that much Glimmer could observe from their expressions.  
  
Seeing that no one was around on the bizarrely deserted street, the small child spoke up. "Serena! I'm a scout too you know! What's going on?" Rini exclaimed impatiently. When no one responded for a moment, she folded her arms angrily and turned her back to the three young ladies.   
  
"You know, Rini, we don't mean to leave you out of things," Mina offered sweetly, her cheery voice working slight magic over the persistent child.  
  
The Small Lady shook her head, and her pigtails swung at her motion. "I think I deserve to know-after all I am the future Moon-  
  
"Can it, Rini," the odangoed Princess interrupted, clasping a hand to her mouth. "You have to be careful! Someone could have been listening!" As the group continued speaking in hushed voices on the sidewalk, Glimmer felt a satisfied smile creep across her lips.  
  
"You're right Miss Moon Princess, she should have been careful…because someone was listening." With a small satanic giggle, the gray-eyed, sky-haired chaos queen vanished.   
  
  
* * *  
  
"Amy are you serious, I mean you're positive? These…things are on Earth?" Raye inquired, trying to fully grasp the meaning of this information. Her eyes were searching Amy's, looking for truth and answers.   
  
"Not only are they here on Earth, Raye. They…or it is much closer to us than we had anticipated. To be quite honest, its here in town-in Tokyo," Amy replied a little shocked as she gently closed her tiny Mercury computer. Raye slapped her forehead and sat down on the steps.   
  
"What are we gonna do? The others are out searching for…whatever it is with Meatball Head leading them!"   
  
Amy shook her head and sighed. "Did you find anything in the fire Raye?"   
  
"Well, actually I did. After I did the incantations…at first it was very vague, like fiery and smoky. I could see myself trying to walk through, basically suffocating on the smoke. Until I looked up and saw this symbol…like a star. Then it began to glow and I lost the vision."   
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt if that's what cut off the vision. Do you want to try again? Maybe your visions will progress with time," Amy suggested, thoughtfully curling a lock of hair behind her ear.   
  
Raye nodded, "I think I will. But I don't know if I'll find anything very helpful." She stood up and went back inside to the shrine room, praying inwardly that this mystery energy source would turn out to be something less than threatening.   
  
Amy remained outside for a moment on the steps, propping up her elbows on her legs. She rested her chin in her hands and closed her eyes. 'The atmosphere is so quaint on days like these…the lovely summer afternoons…' her mind wandered. 'We've been through so much, and now this? I just pray, whatever we're up against, it won't steal away moments like these.' She let out a small sigh and leaned back against a wooden post, letting the sunshine dance on her face.   
  
"That's right little girl…you enjoy your cheesy summer afternoons. Because pretty soon, the chaos of the universe will be liberated from their prison-hold!" a voice hissed from the side, and Amy's eyes shot open.   
  
"Who's there?" the computer genius said warily, rising from her comfortable spot on the step. Eyes wide and alert, she turned around a few times, and found nothing. "Maybe it's just stress…I must be hearing things." With that, she returned to her seat, and relaxed once again; but not without keeping her other senses prepared for any other odd occurrences.  
  
Meanwhile, little did she know, that the voice she had just heard was that of Glimmer, standing a mere twenty feet away and watching her every move. The chaotic space-mistress decided she'd seen enough of the boring clue-catching-crew downtown, and thought an all around spy mission was in order.   
  
'So…are these Senshi as well? They seem to be intrigued with a force of energy newly landed in Tokyo. I didn't know I was so popular,' the woman giggled inwardly, jumping up into the tree beside herself. The sunlight streamed in through the branches, casting mysterious shadows upon Glimmer's beautiful face. It was so warm, so peaceful…and she hated it with a passion. 'I could work wonders on this Temple with my skill of design. A few gardens of black and silver roses would do just the trick!'   
  
* * *  
  
Amy opened her eyes again a bit later and went back to scanning with her computer. "Nothing much has changed…the location can't be found anymore but the source is stronger now," the blue-haired computer whiz concluded with a sigh.   
  
"Amy!" The Princess of Mercury quickly spun around in surprise.  
  
"Raye?" The fire priestess exploded out of the Temple and pointed at the tree Glimmer was perched in.   
  
"Look out, Amy!" Raye screamed and skidded to a halt in front of her friend. Both of their eyes locked with a mysterious pair of blue-gray eyes in the fore mentioned tree. Glimmer let out a quick gasp and quickly vanished to hide herself. After the mysterious form had gone, the two Senshi exchanged both worried and surprised glances.   
  
"Who was that?!" Amy exclaimed, eyes wide and more shocked than anything else.   
  
"My guess is that is who we're looking for! Amy, listen to me. I had another vision! It was strange at first, as if I were in a different time and place-until I realize that I was outside and I saw you. I was watching you and my attention was averted to that oak tree…and that person was there! I swear when I came out there was a girl sitting in that tree. I saw her in my vision and realized that I was seeing you do everything you just did! She was watching us!" Raye went on out of breath.  
  
"Take a breath, Raye! So I guess we really do have a problem now. Not only are they here, but they know where we are!" Amy turned serious and stared out at the late afternoon sun, "I think our visitor is coming home."  
  
* * *   
  
'Damn! That was much too close. I'm positive of it now, those six girls are Sailor Senshi,' Glimmer mentally cursed herself. She re-appeared at the back of the Temple, hidden from the view of the girls out front. 'It's all beginning to fit together.'  
  
Running two hands through her shoulder length, silvery-sky blue hair, the chaotic woman closed her eyes and touched a finger to her forehead. The black star re-appeared; her street clothes faded back into a chic black gown with high-lace up sandals. At her command, a silvery aura enveloped her body, and with that Glimmer teleported back up to the starship that hovered above the Earth in secret.   
  
  
  



	4. The Opponent Advances

I do not own Sailor Moon~Enjoy!  
  
"Redemption"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The air was far cooler when Serena left for home that night. Mina, Lita, and she hadn't found a thing that could help them figure out what the new forces were. The odangoed Princess hoped though, that she'd have another dream and was completely lost in thought. Wrapping her jacket tighter around her, she and Rini headed home, both silent. However, the silence would soon be broken, as she didn't expect what was about to happen.   
  
'If my dreams mean anything at all…I can only hope that it has nothing to do with what is happening now. I can't lose my friends or my family…not with the foreboding tone that dream sets…'   
  
"Serena…are you, well okay?" the pink rabbit asked sweetly, her voice cutting through the chilly night air. Serena, although, didn't answer. "Serena?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Are you okay?" Rini repeated with more force.  
  
Serena nodded, "I think so. But I wish I knew what we were looking for. It would make it so much easier. Not to mention exactly what it is we may be up against. Oh Rini…I know we haven't been together very long, but for maybe years now…we've been fighting. Fighting for truth and justice…and all we ever do is fight now."  
  
"Serena, don't worry. It'll all work out in the end, " Rini added with a reassuring smile. Serena smiled back and was once again lost in thought.   
  
* * *  
  
"I'm back, ladies!" Glimmer exclaimed making a grand entrance. Her eyes were huge and full of light; her hair was glorious as it swayed in thick locks. The other sisters turned to her, with somewhat excited and half-expectant expressions.   
  
"Well did you find them?" Borealis said impatiently twirling her long mane around her fingers. She didn't bother to look up, nor did she appreciate her baby sister's mockery of the mission's completion.   
  
"It was simply too easy! I mean they were right there in front of me!" Glimmer replied, taking a seat in one of the conference chairs of black marble.   
  
"How many Senshi are present in Tokyo?" Glacier questioned, standing from the head chair at the table.   
  
"So far I've found six."  
  
"Six? I thought they're were five," Aurora spoke up thoughtfully.  
  
"Turns out the little pink rabbit is a scout. Heard her say it myself. I think its time that I announce my presence-  
  
"No!" Aurora slammed a fist on the black marble table. Her lavender hair fell over her shoulders, eyes like molten silver blazing. "You got to have your fun, it's my turn." Borealis merely rolled her emerald eyes and swung her legs up onto the table.   
  
"This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath. Finally, becoming irritated enough; she allowed her pink mane to hang loose around her in a cape-like fashion as Glacier did.   
  
Glacier looked at her, "I think we should do this in order of birth. Since I'm busy and Glimmer already sneaked her chance in too soon, Aurora you're next. Borealis, you last." Borealis folded her arms unhappily. The order of birth was quite simple: Glacier was born first, then came Aurora, next came Borealis, and as you already know Glimmer was the fourth born.   
  
"Well sisters, I have to prepare. The Senshi will pay for their crimes against us." Rising from her seat, the lavender-haired young woman straightened her sleek black pants and Aurora smiled and left the room in order to prepare her plans.   
  
When only Borealis and Glacier were left in the room, the platinum-haired leader whispered to her sister, "The best for last." Borealis smiled at this and knew Glacier had immense plans in mind for her.   
  
* * *  
  
In order to reach their home, Serena and Rini were required to pass the temple. They had about a ten-minute walk to go and suddenly a figure appeared in the shadows-out of nowhere really. The blonde and her future daughter did not expect this or the things to come. "Hello? Who's there?" the older of the two called out.  
  
As if on cue, Its head craned out from behind the corner, and slowly it began to emerge from the shadows. Serena was wrong to have assumed it to be someone…when in fact it was more like something.   
  
"Now be good my pet, and give the scouts a run for their money!" Aurora laughed into the night and disappeared to a secluded spot to watch the scene from above.  
  
Finally, the form had revealed itself entirely…every monstrous inch. A long, scaly body, the color of blood, and its eyes of golden yellow, peered at the two girls strangely.  
  
"Sere-Serena…w-what is that?" Rini stuttered at its entrance. Serena bit her lip and grasped the child's hand.   
  
"Get back, Rini…I have a terrible feeling about this." Its wings were incredible…the same color as its body, strong and muscled. The creature's tale was at least fifteen feet long with large gold spikes on its tip.   
  
"IT'S A DRAGON!" Rini screamed. The monstrosity's legs were like tree trunks and had black razor blade claws. It towered 25 feet with each of its four legs on the ground and from its nose to the tip of its tail, the dragon was 45 feet long in total. "Mommy!" the child screamed randomly, visions of her parents running through her mind in her desperate attempt to seek security. She threw her arms around Serena's waist, and the blonde quickly began to step back away from the monster.  
  
The dragon lifted it proud head, spread its wings high in the air and roared in response. The ground itself shook as if struck by an earthquake under its immense roar. The neck itself was 10 feet in length. Not only that but an ominous black star was centered on its forehead.   
  
Serena clutched a hand to her broach and her fearful expression turned to that of determination. "Rini! Get out of here and go to the Temple! Find Raye and the others!" she commanded as she held out her broach.  
  
Rini's eyes were wide open in their ruby splendor as she shook with fear-she was frozen in place. "But…but Serena!" The dragon let out another roar that was more like an enormous thunder and lightening storm striking the town. Rini let out a deafening scream as she fell backwards, only to lock eyes with her future mother.   
  
The blonde whirled around, her face dead serious. "Rini! Please go! Now!" But it was too late for either of them to run-the threat was advancing quickly.   
  
"Serena! Be careful!" Rini cried from behind.   
  
Serena rapidly transferred her attention to the "task" before her. "Listen up you beastly…thing! You picked the wrong town to trample!" Raising her broach high with eyes full of determination, she cried: "Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena, in a blur of wondrous light, became the powerful Sailor Moon and smiled. Rini transformed quickly thereafter. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph-  
  
As if in an act of mockery, the dragon threw back its head and blew a shower black flames from its mouth and roared. Sailor Moon just barely grabbed Rini and rolled out of the way before the flames seared the pavement.   
  
"Sailor Moon! I don't think it cares too much for your speech!" Chibi-moon shrieked, still in the blonde's protective embrace.   
  
"Yes that's true!" an unfamiliar voice came. The two girl's looked to their right, to find a strange woman standing beneath the lamplight. It was Aurora who came out from the shadows.   
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Chibi-Moon said surprised.  
  
"Aurora. I see you've met my little pet here. Her name is Drayga. Why…I don't think you're going to last very long...where's your other little friends?"  
  
"Right here!" a choir of voices exclaimed in unison.   
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"And Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"We are the Sailor scouts!"   
  
Aurora laughed hysterically. "You don't stand a chance! Good luck little Senshi, you'll need it!" and Aurora disappeared to another place to watch. Sailor Mars studied the surreal beast with great tension, and upon seeing the symbol on its forehead, suddenly screamed.   
  
"Mercury! It's the star in my vision!" Mars cried. Mercury nodded in agreement and the six Senshi assembled into a clump.   
  
"Mercury, why didn't you see the energy force on your scanner?" Luna exclaimed as the Dragon lashed its tail and sent all six into a wall.   
  
"I must've been sleeping or something!" she replied. Mercury jumped up. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" a thick mist clouded the dragon as it looked around in confusion.   
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus' love chain wrapped around its two front feet and began to drag it down. Sailor Venus held onto the chain tightly, straining with each second. Another roar from Drayga and it soon broke free of the chains and threw them while Venus was still attached. "Ugh!" she screamed as she sailed through the air. Mercury ran to her side. Jupiter came to Mars' side and the two assembled a double attack.   
  
"Mars let's do it! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" and their powers combined, hitting the dragon and weakening it immensely. Drayga growled and suddenly her star began to glow. "Her star you guys!" Mars cried. Drayga's body began shrinking and changing…into body. Her wings, tail, and neck shrunk until she was in a human form. The only difference was her ocean colored body, wings, tail, and star.  
  
"I am Drayga, keeper of the underworld darkness! Children of ignorance, now you feel endure my wrath!" Drayga laughed now fully changed.   
  
"Who are you calling ignorant?! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted. Nothing happened of course.  
  
"Is this supposed to impress me?" Drayga grabbed Sailor Chibi-Moon with her tail and threw her into an alleyway, the child's screams echoing as she flew  
  
"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "No I won't let you!"   
  
"Ha, too bad for you Miss Moon!" Drayga laughed and sent a black energy beam flying at her. Sailor Moon gasped as she unsuccessfully tried to brace herself, and was ripped back with it and pinned to another wall. Drayga opened her mouth and black flame exploded at the scouts.   
  
"No!" the other Senshi screamed flying back and away. They landed in a pile of debris, each of their fuku's tattered, torn, and even burned.   
  
"We can't stop her!" Mars cried sadly.   
  
"I don't know what to do-oh! Sailor Moon, Serena! Are you all right?" Venus cried out, kneeling weakly at her friend's side. Mercury and Jupiter helped on another off of the ground, coughing from the dust.  
  
"How can we defeat this monster?" Mars cried and jumped up, running at the monster screaming.   
  
"Sailor Mars, don't do this!" Sailor Moon choked out. Drayga smiled and grabbed the ankle of the advancing Senshi with her tail and flipped her upside down. The girl squirmed, kicking wildly. Drayga closed her eyes for a moment as her protests become weaker, and made her star glow. Mars' body slowly became illuminated with a red light, a light that quickly began to fade as Drayga drew Raye's life energy.  
  
"Stop it!" Mars cried out and with no other choice, threw a charm at her opponent's face.   
  
"What, I can't move!" Drayga screeched in surprise. Her tail released Sailor Mars and she slumped to the ground.   
  
"Serena now!"   
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon jumped up. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Her scepter emitted the powerful beams of love and majesty and Drayga was near death.   
  
"I won't be destroyed!" Drayga screamed and then exploded as she flew into the air. "Ugh!"   
  
"It's over! Venus cried. "We got her!" The Princess of Venus displayed her trademark "V is for victory!" sign.   
  
But Aurora was not pleased…yet this was merely a test. "If you little girlies think this was hard wait until I stop going easy on you. This was a test, be ready for more!" and then the lavender haired beauty disappeared. Her black star was imprinted on Raye's mind. There was a definite connection…and Raye had a feeling things were going to get much worse.   
  
  



	5. Tests, Quests, & Reunions

I do not own Sailor Moon, but the content of this story is mine! Enjoy and please review this revised edition!! Please? ^.^  
  
"Redemption"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Amara and Michelle exchanged no words as they drove through the starless night along a deserted road by the sea. The past events of the night had sunk in deep to the core already, and yet no words had to be spoken. Amara though did feel a need to speak up, to break the chill of night air that so consumed their thoughts. "They didn't need our help did they?"   
  
Michelle thought for a moment, "No," she said shaking her head, "they did seem to have it all under control."  
  
"Meatball Head is the Messiah…never thought I would hear those words come out of my mouth," Amara remarked after a brief pause, a throaty laugh escaping her lips. Michelle peered over at her and smiled. Within moments though, that smile faded to a serious tone, one that meant business.  
  
"Even if we have completed our mission…there is more to be done. We cannot leave now," the aqua haired young woman went on with a sigh. Michelle rested her elbow against the door of the convertible, propping up her head against her palm.   
  
"Don't you think we've done enough?" the shorthaired driver replied with a tone of slight dread.  
  
"You know our mission is to protect our future Queen. And now we must…because there is a new enemy, Amara. A true threat among the other minions we've seen." The driver nodded with conviction.  
  
"That is our mission."  
  
"Who do you think it is?" her passenger continued.   
  
"I don't think it'd be anyone in particular. Maybe just a new person in town, looking for some fun. But we'll be ready."   
  
"Right," Michelle agreed. For the rest of the ride, no more was said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rini are you sure you're all right? I mean you got thrown pretty hard…"  
  
"Really Serena. Just stop it! I'm fine now get some sleep," Rini replied a bit annoyed. The small rabbit rolled over in her bed, pulling her pale pink sheets over her head.  
  
"I was just worried," her future mother said quietly, biting her lip as her eyes fell to the floor. "We're shaken up from that fight tonight!" The room was quiet for a short pause, until Rini slowly sat up in her bed and locked eyes with the blonde girl.  
  
"Serena…" she spoke with affectionate concern. "I'm fine really. Now please…get some rest." The blonde couldn't help but smile, and she hugged the child lovingly.   
  
"Thank you, Rini." The child smiled and watched as the older girl turned to leave. Serena switched off the lights and padded back to her own bedroom as Rini slowly fell asleep.   
  
Upon entering her own bedroom, Serena Tsukino collapsed onto her own bed and tried sleeping. She let her hair loose and it cascaded around her neck and shoulders as she leaned back onto the soft pillow. No matter how she tried, however, sleep would not come. For hours it seemed, she lay awake, tossing and turning as a cold sheen of sweat formed on her dainty forehead.  
  
"Why can't I fall asleep?!" she hissed impatiently. A few unsuccessful smacks to her pillow only caused it to further collapse and fold. Finally, after a bit longer, the need for sleep overcame her anxiety, and her eyes closed…pulling her into a deep slumber.  
  
The oddest part was, as soon as she did, her thoughts were twisted and spun and manipulated like a marionette on strings. It was a world full of blackness; the dark visions came to her. Smoke, fog, darkness, and empty emotions surrounded and filled her.   
  
"What do you want from me?" she heard herself call out blindly into the shadows. "Please end these nightmares!" Soon, a pale light enveloped the calling Princess, and in regard to her past-life's position, her infamous Empire dress clothed her body. The dim light continued to surround the young woman, and finally in response to her pleas, an angry and demanding voice suddenly seeped into her mind.   
  
"Princess…you will lose everything to destiny. Your pre-determined fate will become manipulated by the dark strokes of the evil hand," the single voice became a choir of a few combined, and eerie voices.  
  
"I don't know your identity, but I can guarantee your notions of our unity is sadly mistaken," the blonde retorted maturely, completely in her princess form. It was total darkness, all except for Princess Serenity enveloped in her pure moon-like light.   
  
Delighted, yet satanic laughter followed her reply. "Child of fading light…you're losing everything to us! Your resistance is insignificant, and in the end, we shall prevail!"   
  
"I refuse to succumb to your intimidation…I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and I swear by the hands of fate, that your plans will be squelched!" Serenity proclaimed, tightly gripping her scepter, which had mysteriously appeared in her hands. Following her proclamation, four inexplicable shadows came to stand before the stressed Princess. The only things recognizable on the shadows were the glowing outlines of four black stars.   
  
"It doesn't matter who you are-only who you were. Life is short, and a disgusting imitation of immortality. Enjoy each breath as you take them, dear Princess…we're taking it all," a single icy voice laughed. Serena jerked up in bed just then, her sheets and body drenched in a cold sweat.   
  
"I have to find the others. This is terrible!" Serena whispered in fear. But it was far too late; it was two o'clock in the morning now, and the frightened rabbit was overcome by sleep. No more dreams filled her mind that night…but the worst of all this was yet to come.  
  
* * *  
  
Lavender-haired Aurora walked casually through the starship humming a gentle melody. The woman's calm façade would soon betray her inner conflicts-conflicts that could make or break her significance to their mission. "My first creation has been vaporized…by those children. Well it's my own fault, I suppose. I should have realized that they didn't become the infamous Senshi for nothing…I just wonder how the sisters will react," she murmured outside the door to the common room. After taking a cleansing breath, Aurora entered to find a few very disappointed sisters.   
  
"Dear, Aurora…how you so miserably failed!" Borealis exclaimed with a devious smile, hands on her hips.   
  
"How could you possibly fail against these stupid humans?" Glimmer shouted. Aurora shot a cold glare at the youngest sister.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, child, these girls aren't human. They are the link to the past and with them they carry the legacy of time. They are Senshi, not puerile little girls that scurry around in odd clothing…well actually they do have odd clothing-but that's not the point!" Aurora spat back, turning away and throwing her head back.   
  
"Is there a point to your pitiful excuses?" Borealis taunted from the corner, daintily spinning in her long navy gown.   
  
Glacier sent each sister a look of warning, and each took it into account immensely. Gulping lightly, Aurora continued with her explanation. "Drayga was my very weakest creation, and she was that way for a purpose. She was merely a test to see exactly how coordinated and strong these Senshi really are," Aurora shot back angrily.   
  
"You sure you didn't just say that to make yourself look better?" Glimmer muttered beneath her breath. Glacier put her hands up.  
  
"Quiet all of you!" Glacier screamed at last. "You self-absorbed hell-queens are forgetting our objectives. And while you and Borealis were running amuck around here," she cried referring to Glimmer and Borealis, "she was out working. In fact, Aurora didn't fail, but she actually completed her objective."  
  
"Huh?" Glimmer and Borealis said, slowly drifting down from their cloud 9.  
  
"Her job was to locate and confirm that the girls you found, Glimmer, were actually the Senshi. She watched them transform and we have valid proof. We also know some of their attacks and can now develop ways to counter them," the eldest sister finished with a tone of authority and royalty in her voice.  
  
"But Aurora told them her name! You're only giving clues to who we are!" Glimmer complained.  
  
"Will you shut up, Glimmer?" Aurora blasted nastily. Her smoldering silver eyes blazed with aggravation. The sky-haired goddess merely winked devilishly, gaining a disgusted eye-roll from her lavender-haired sister.   
  
"Stop it!" Borealis cried. "It is time we finish our plan for drawing the Senshi back to the Moon Kingdom!"   
  
Glacier nodded with a fatal conviction.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Serena, you're saying that there are actually four of these star people?" Mina spoke up in thought, twirling a few strands of sunlit hair absently around her fingers.  
  
"Yes, I saw them in my dream!" the other blonde replied, still trying to recall the events of her dream the previous night. "It was just really odd…the way they appeared and all of course."   
  
"Did you see faces, hair color, physical features of any kind?" Amy questioned. Their princess continued to think back, searching her mind for any kind of clue as to who these strange newcomers were. Finally, in frustration Serena lowered her head, rubbing at her temples with her forefingers.   
  
"No only shadows with those black stars." There was a long quiet as the group pondered the significance of their leader's dream, as well as the events just past.   
  
"Hey Luna," Lita suddenly piped up, "Do you think it could be the four sisters again?"  
  
"Lita, you know as well as I do that Sailor Moon healed the Dark Moon sisters quite successfully. They're quite peaceful people now; besides, their family emblem was a dark crescent moon, not this odd star," the wise black cat explained.  
  
"Right. Maybe we should give the sisters a visit, however, and try to find out who these new baddies are," Artemis agreed.   
  
"Do you really think that could have a profound influence on our search though?" Raye replied still lost in thought. "I mean we really have no clue as to who these people other than they are extremely vain and have a fondness for black stars." Serena suddenly sat up, and snapped her fingers.  
  
"You guys! Those stars…do you think maybe they're a family symbol of some sort? If they're not of the dark moon family…perhaps they are of another." Everyone looked at her in amazement, and pleased smiles overcame them as the next stages in their plans began to progress.   
  
* * *  
  
Since she was first to arrive at the sisters' front stoop, Mina was the one to ring the doorbell. The entire group, except Rini who was home resting, stood patiently awaiting the inhabitants of this home. Finally, after a few moments of waiting, the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer until the dark wood door of their home swung open. A tall and slim, blonde-haired woman answered the door, blue eyes sparkling like jewels. "Serena? You guys? Why, we haven't seen you in so long! Come on in!" Berty laughed, a pleasant smile gracing her milky complexion. Dressed in normal attire, the woman led the group of five into the living room, where the other sisters were sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye!" Prisma exclaimed completely delighted. Her forest hair was let down from its usual bun style, and hung softly around her shoulders and neck.   
  
"We're so glad to see you," Avery spoke with a smile, chestnut hair flipped up and under into a tight braid.   
  
"If I had known we were going to have visitors," Catsy exclaimed with a giggle, "I would have freshened up for our guests!" She grinned at their guests, thankful for a second encounter.   
  
"Hey sis," Avery said latching onto a lock of her eldest sister's hair, "funny how that sense of vanity never left with Rubeus' mind-warping." Her intent was harmless, but taken entirely different by Catsy. The sapphire-haired, amethyst-eyed woman sent her younger sister a warning glance, but softened at the tension that had settled around the coming of the group.   
  
"Thank you for seeing us," Amy spoke up, adding a bow of formality to her statement. Prisma waved away her polite façade.  
  
"Relax everyone, and welcome. Sit down, won't you?" she replied, and graciously seated them.   
  
Five minutes later when everyone was settled in and greeted, the discussions began. "So, what exactly brings you girls here on this night?" Berty began as the others looked on.  
  
"Sisters, the reason we came to see you is because we need some help," Serena started off. The blonde's eyes met with her friends, signifying her need for support with explaining the situation.   
  
"You see, ladies," Raye went on, resting a hand on Serena's shoulder, "since our previous battles, we have encountered a new group of assailants, assumably from outer space." The rest of the girls helped her go through all the specifics of the story as the four sisters sat listening intently.   
  
"So do you think maybe you could give us a heads up about these people?" Lita inquired calmly. Catsy shifted in her chair. Being the eldest, she assumed a lot of responsibility for her family and their origin.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking sisters?" she said turning to the others. They nodded at her query with a hint of anxiety. "Senshi, it seems to me that the people you're describing are some long lost counter parts of ours. You see, in fact there were eight sisters. Four of us and four of them-  
  
"Who's 'them'?" Mina inquired, a bit confused.   
  
"Let me start from the beginning," Catsy replied. "Before the reign of terror that started with the attack on the Moon Kingdom in the future, the Wise Man brought together the eight of us. Because each of the groups contained four blood related sisters, we were made adopted to one another. We were the original Four Sisters and when the others were brought in, they too chose a name."  
  
"They became the Infinite Storm Sisters," Avery spoke.   
  
"Right, and we became united. But they were different than us and had other plans in store for themselves. So, to punish them, The Wise Man said they had left, but when really he'd trapped them in time folds to hold them captive. After our enormous battle, and the fight against the Doom Phantom, the evil was dispelled and all has returned to normal. But it looks to me like they escaped and are out for revenge, and ready to start up again their original plans," Berty continued.  
  
"But what about the black stars? Serena keeps seeing four shadows with black star emblems on their foreheads. I kept seeing a vision of a star and like I said, saw a strange girl yesterday with the same mark. What does this mean?" Raye asked.  
  
"That only confirms our beliefs! Like we as the evil Four Sisters had the dark nega-moon emblems as a declaration of our power, the Storm Sisters have a black star as theirs. You see, the moon and stars work together as one, as our two "families" were supposed to," Catsy finished.   
  
"Where did they come from?" Serena said after a moment of quiet.   
  
"Actually, since our emblems represented different things, their place origin is also different from ours. When the Wise Man had us under his demonic spell, we had come from the planet Nemesis, a dead moon, hence our black moons. Because they have black stars, their place of origin is the hidden Nemesis Star, a planetary body that revolved around Nemesis. It was hidden until we were all united," Avery explained, pulling at a few stray strands of auburn hair.  
  
"Did we help at all?" Prisma said finally.  
  
The girls nodded in appreciation. "Their abilities seem quite impressive, as we fought a massive dragon last night that one of those sisters created. So that's two we've seen so far. But the other two are going to show up soon I know. With that in mind…do you remember any particular powers or weakness that any of the sisters may hold?" Amy questioned, thoughtfully tapping a finger to her chin.  
  
"Good question," Avery replied with a pensive sigh. "We've only met with them once or twice and knew them only for a short while before any fighting began. So as far as we know, there isn't much we can tell you that will prove to be of great worth."  
  
Prisma nodded in agreement, "All I can say about their powers is to be ready…ready for anything."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Remnants of the Past, Phases of the Futu...

I don't own Sailor Moon...but you knew that! Enjoy, the story is much better after my revisions than it was 2 years ago! Please give it another shot and review! Thanks! Plus this past weekend I had my birthday (June 9) so a review would be a cute b-day present! lol thanks!  
  
"Redemption"  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By the time the girls took leave of the four sisters, it was quite late in the afternoon, almost early evening. Their walk home was one full of newly created tension, mainly a result of their newly acquired information. The girls' thoughts had become pensive, almost confused, but more than anything else: worried. The battles had just ended, and now they were returning once again.   
  
"I guess the work of the Senshi is never finish," Raye commented quietly as they walked along. Another silence set in and before long, a stagnant discomfort took the place of their determined unity.   
  
* * *  
  
The pink-haired child, and future daughter of Serena, wandered the uptown division of Tokyo, completely bored out of her mind. The girls had thoughtlessly left their homes without informing the child of their plans and their future whereabouts. "How convenient for them," she hissed under her breath, "It's just so easy to lose the childish little Princess these days." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed mid-step and continued on her way; her destination: Cherry Hill Temple. Perhaps the girls had gone there…   
  
The streets were no longer crowded as the afternoon traffic had filed out. The sky had turned a pleasant crimson color, fiery in its wondrous light. Finally, Rini had reached the Temple and was just across the street. Absent mindedly, however, she started her stroll straight across the street, humming to herself as she went. Just as she was about to step off the curb, the loud roar of an engine sounded as its driver slammed on the breaks in attempts of stopping before the child was hit.   
  
Rini froze in place, her mouth wide open without sound as the car sped straight towards her. Just as a terrified scream echoed from her lips, a firm pair of hands took grip on her waist and ripped her from the path of the on-coming vehicle.   
  
For a moment, the entire world seemed to be in slow motion as the hands set Rini down gently onto the ground. Her mind was spinning, and still in shock, the future Princess was unaware of her rescuer. "Are you okay, little one?" the concerned voice of a young woman inquired urgently from beside her.   
  
"Huh? W-what happened?" the pink haired rabbit murmured as she locked eyes with the woman. "Who are you?"   
  
Seeing that Rini was intact, the woman knelt down and smiled at the child. "I'm Sabrina. But, you were nearly struck by a car, you should pay closer attention to the road, small one!" she answered pleasantly, but the concern in her voice remained. Rini nodded her head, but her mind was elsewhere. The child studied the young woman and her features carefully as the past events ran through her mind.  
  
Sabrina was at least a year or two older than Serena, and probably a residing student at the local high school. She was quite beautiful with mid-back length, gorgeous orange hair that seemed as bright and vibrant as Tokyo sunrise. Her complexion was amazingly smooth and tanned, freckle-less and without imperfections. A pair of bright, nearly sparkling emerald eyes watched Rini with intense wonder. She was tall, slim, and particularly striking.  
  
"Sabrina," Rini murmured as she studied her young woman, until she was suddenly ripped out of her reverie. "I mean, thank you…I don't know what happened. I promise I'll be more careful."   
  
"What's your name little one?" the sunlit goddess said giggling gently. "Where are your parents, does your family know you're out here all alone?" Sabrina stood erect now, peering around for any sign of adult supervision. Rini shook her head, but maintained a pleasant expression.  
  
"I'm Rini," the child replied. "No, my parents aren't here right now…I'm actually looking for my cousin and her friends."  
  
"Not a very attentive cousin," Sabrina remarked, displeased with how careless the child's family members were. Surprise surfaced in Rini's ruby eyes, and she made the quick attempt to correct her newfound friend's preconceived notions of her family.  
  
"No! Serena's not like that…they didn't mean to, Sabrina. She and the girls care about me very much," Rini exclaimed, trying her best to rectify the situation. The sunlit-haired young woman thought for a moment and nodded, before smiling once again.  
  
"Rini, let me walk you to wherever you're going. It's truly not safe to walking around all alone when you're so young. Where is it you're headed?" Sabrina suggested, running a hand through her pretty hair. A summery outfit of a knee-length jean skirt and faded blue top accented her toned body and long legs.   
  
"The Temple on Cherry Hill. My friends are probably there waiting. Besides, I could use some company." In quiet, but comfortably companionship, Rini and Sabrina went to the Temple together, chatting a bit and enjoying each other's company. A few moments passed and they soon arrived at the foot of the steps, which led up to the temple shrine.   
  
"Here we are," Sabrina said holding out her hands to present their destination. "I'll walk you up."  
  
"Okay." But to Rini's surprise, after reaching the summit of the stairs, none of the girls were present. "Huh? Where is everybody?"   
  
"Oh poor darling. I will stay with you until they come alright, honey?" Rini nodded.   
  
"You really don't have to, Miss Sabrina,' the girl added after a moment, looking away as the final remnants of the sunset began to vanish.   
  
"It's not trouble, Rini. I would rather wait here with you than hear that a sweet little girl like you has been abducted on tomorrow's news." Rini nodded once again in agreement; she liked having new friends but being ditched by her true family was not one of her preferences.   
  
* * *  
  
A few more moments had passed, and soon enough the girls had reached the foot of Cherry Hill Temple. "I'm glad we went to see the sisters," Mina said tiredly, "without their help we'd still be in a daze about these new forces." She yawned loudly, raising her arms above her head in a stretching-position. Upon finishing the out-held yawn, her expression was drowsy as her eyes slightly watered.  
  
"I just want this to be over…the thing is-I know it's just begun," Lita commented after a moment. Raye, Amy, and Serena remained quiet, each lost in their own worlds-that is-until they began their ascent of the temple steps. Raye suddenly stopping short, and gazed up at her home with a confused glint in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Hey who's that girl up there with Rini?" the raven haired-priestess spoke up, pointing in the direction of the child and her orange-haired companion. Serena's eyes followed the trail of Raye's point and saw what she had spoken of.   
  
"Hey, who is that? Rini!" Serena cried, running up the steps and bright eyes widening in foreboding. "Rini!" At hearing the calling of the little girl's name, both Sabrina and Rini turned the blonde figure, racing towards them.  
  
Sabrina faced the odangoed young girl, at least two years younger than herself, running towards them. "Who's that?"   
  
"That's my cousin Serena. Thanks for staying with me, Sabrina. It was really kind of you," Rini said getting up, offering her friend a gentle smile.  
  
"Okay, bye sweetie. You take care of yourself, and pay attention when crossing the street," Sabrina replied graciously, and rose to leave.   
  
Serena came to a sliding halt before her future daughter and the nameless visitor standing beside the girl. "Rini! Who is that?" Serena questioned seriously.  
  
Rini scowled and immediately her hands settled at her hips. "Relax okay? She's my friend and her name is Sabrina and I don't appreciate you guys ditching me and-  
  
Before she could finish, however, Serena had already left her side and begun walking towards the young woman, now known as Sabrina. Raye followed close behind her blonde leader, while the others stayed with Rini.   
  
"Hello," Sabrina began pleasantly holding out her hand, "I'm Sabrina Jenkins."   
  
"Uh, yeah." Serena nodded caught a little off guard; the blonde took her hand and shook it awkwardly.   
  
Sabrina turned to the dark-haired young woman standing beside Serena, and regarded her quickly. "And you are?"   
  
"Raye, I live here at the Temple," Raye responded skeptically. "So…how do you know Rini?" The priestess narrowed her eyes in her trademark stance, a slight smirk crossing her lips.   
  
"Miss Serena, your cousin here was nearly hit by a car on the way here-thank God I was there in time to pull her from harm's way!" The group's eyes widened as Serena shot Rini a quick glance of concern. "Please, do not worry, she is alright. And besides that, I wouldn't feel right about allowing her to roam the streets all alone with the approaching darkness. We only have a little bit of light left before nightfall…so I walked her here while we waited for you."  
  
"Well, we appreciate your help very much Sabrina. I wouldn't want something to happen to her. We have to be going now, thanks," Serena answered hastily, turning to walk away. The odangoed Princess was not a bit pleased with these new developments, and Sabrina's story seemed to innocent to be harmless. Unless of course the paranoia of more battles had finally gotten to all of them…  
  
Sabrina waved lightly and watched as they left; Raye meanwhile was watching Sabrina from her spot beside her bedroom door.   
  
'I feel something surrounding this girl…who is this Sabrina person anyway? She could be one of them or worse, the ringleader! But why do I get the feeling she has nothing to do with that? Could she be a friend of ours from the past? No! Can't be, we're all here. Forget It Raye, she's just another girl. But something still makes me wonder…' Her thought faded as Sabrina spoke up. By now, the rest of the group had returned to their respective homes; only Raye and the visitor remained.   
  
"Um I think I'll be going. Good evening, Raye," Sabrina said with a slight bow, feeling the skeptical, cautious eyes of Raye burning holes through her.   
  
The Princess of Mars nodded slightly and offered a polite farewell before watching the young woman descend the temple steps.   
  
* * *  
  
The constant beeps of the starship's main control room grew more intense as Glacier filed through the computer's systems. "If only our lord, Prince Diamond had been alive to see us," she murmured, eyes focused on the immense computer screen.   
  
Borealis' bright emerald eyes lit up at hearing her late-lord's title. "Prince Diamond…" she whispered sadly, "We will complete this mission for you, my Lord." She turned to the space-window and offered a small bow of formality. The others nodded in agreement, and another quiet followed-all except for the continuous beeps of the computer.   
  
"Hmm, now this is definitely interesting," Glacier spoke up a bit later, eyes still glued to the screen.  
  
"What is it, Glac?" Aurora inquired, sauntering over from her seat on the far side of the room. A slinky, silky blue skirt and pale blouse rustled on her body as she walked.   
  
"Seems our Senshi have gone to visit our adopted sisters," Glacier replied turning to Aurora. Glimmer's curiosity peaked and she quickly turned her attention to her sisters' conversation.   
  
"You mean-  
  
"Yes, Catsy, Avery, Prisma, and Berty. It's become apparent that they went looking for some dirt on us," Glacier cut off the youngest member.   
  
The sky-haired chaos-queen returned to her seat with a melancholy smirk. "If only the Wise Man had realized sooner that without us he could never complete his mission-this never would have happened."  
  
"Too bad we never got to work with them, and you all know if we were there, this Earth would be nothing but hellish darkness. And it would all be ours!" Borealis remarked, the remnants of regret fading from her expression.  
  
"True. But even without them, we'll succeed. I doubt since they were healed that they have any powers!" Aurora cut in.   
  
"The most important focus of our mission at this point should be strategy. Without it, our mission is worthless and our purpose becomes obscured by rage. With this in mind," Glacier reminded them wisely, "it will make our advancements far more effective."  
  
"Come now, Glac. Think about it-even if she has saved the world a dozen times over; the Moon Princess will pale in comparison to our agenda. There is no way their survival can be ensured," Aurora continued, thoughtlessly tugging at her hair. She sighed lightly and leaned against a marble wall pillar, relishing in the coolness of its smooth surface.   
  
"If I may remind you, dear sister, it was you who previously failed in your objectives. Yes, you did test their strength and confirm their identities, but far more could have been done," the platinum haired goddess remarked. The eldest sister ran a smooth finger against her milky skin, and blinked her lapis lazuli eyes thoughtfully. The star upon her forehead glowed slightly and faded as her thoughts once again refocused on the tasks before them. The silver-eyed sister hung her head lightly, only until a sorrowful thought came to her.  
  
She sighed lightly, and rested her chin in her palm. "Sisters, do you think its possible…that we've lost sight of our true initiative? I mean, in the beginning our decisions and beliefs were clean-cut and strong. Now…it just feels like we're only after the Senshi to reclaim something we never had." The youngest Infinite Storm member rose and laced her arms tightly around her older sister's neck.  
  
"Come now, Aurora…we haven't lost sight of anything, have we sisters?" Glimmer smiled reassuringly. "Prince Diamond-our lord-was lost unfortunately during the battle in the future. Sailor Moon and her band of merry soldiers was the cause of his demise...we are merely rectifying their crimes."  
  
"See! That's what I mean, Glimmer. This is not about revenge; it's about returning our family and our heritage to that which we should rightfully belong. It's about honor," the lavender-headed young woman continued. "Glacier…you understand, don't you?"  
  
The eldest member nodded and stood, turning her back to each sister as she faced the space window; calmly admiring outer space, she pressed a smooth finger to the chilled glass. "It is true that our path became obscured long ago-and the Wise Man was apart of that. We like the other sisters were temporarily steered from our primary intentions. And for resenting this, the Wise Man condemned us to a strange reality that was locked between times…much like the Senshi of Pluto. Forever guarding time and space.  
  
"Our Lord and Prince, his excellency Diamond, did not deserve his fate. And we are now reinstating our preceding intentions to suit our time and our place in this universe. We will change things and re-establish the reign of our Empress, and our family shall be glorified," Glacier finished finally, a thin smile of satisfaction gracing her ruby lips. She turned to face the other three members of her family, the middle two almost in tears in remembrance of their beloved Prince.  
  
Borealis wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye, "I truly cared for both Diamond and his charming brother Sapphire. I loved them both very much-we were family almost. The two sides of Nemesis…its moon and its star. Our empire's leader was meant for Diamond, the two were meant to unite Nemesis, as well as the past and future of the this world."   
  
"Yes, our Empress and our lord would have created a paradise for the oppressed Nemesis Moon and Nemesis Star. The Wise Man, he was the obscuration that clouded our paths," Glimmer hissed, a hateful rage building at the thought. The four sisters bowed their heads in respect of their deceased rulers.   
  
"Soon, my sisters, soon we shall repay the Senshi for delaying the coup d'état of their universe as well as destroying the futures of the innocent inhabitants of Nemesis. Our stars are proof of that," Glacier declared, her voice icy. The four stood and joining their hands in the center of their huddle, satanic and purely sinister smiles overcame them.   
  
* * *  
  
The sun had by now completely disappeared beneath the horizon; the now dark sky was littered with gleaming stars. The odangoed princess and her guardians had all returned home for the night, in hopes of attaining some small measure of rest. Tomorrow, however, they knew would bring more disaster and they each inwardly dreaded the coming of its foreboding dawn. Conversing with Catsy and the others had been a tremendous help, and also allowed the Senshi to connect faces with an origin. The black star mystery had been solved, and Raye knew quite well as did the others, that soon they would be seeing much more of the.  
  
The future-moon child, however, was snuggled in bed that night with her eyes open, quietly pondering all of the day's events. Even if at the time she didn't fully understand the severity, and soon to follow disasters of the situation, she could still feel the unsettled air that had taken residence in their hearts. But right now, despite all of the horrors she had gone through during the battle of the future moon, the still innocent-at-heart Rini felt her mind wander peacefully.   
  
'Things have been so strange lately…especially with the way Serena is acting. She's all of a sudden lost that normally bubbly demeanor she always carries. And then when she saw Sabrina, that blonde ditz nearly flipped her lips. If I read Serena's mind correctly, then I am getting the feeling that my future mother thought Sabrina was one of them. I mean, could she really be one of those evil women? I hope not, I really like her. And I have to see her more, figure out what the forces I felt were. I can protect myself anyway! I am Sailor Chibi-Moon! Okay that's enough…*yawn*…night Rini. Goodnight.'   
  
Her thoughts sorted and stored away for safe keeping in the weaves of her hopeful mind, Rini's eyes slowly slid closed and a soft snore could be heard as she fell asleep. Serena, meanwhile had been standing in her doorway, watching the innocent, and sometimes-insane rabbit, fall into a wonderful dream world. The blonde felt a special need to keep protective vigil over the child.  
  
'How sweet. Oh Rini if that Sabrina person did anything to you, I will kill her…myself. Right now is the worst time for us now, isn't it squirt?' A small smile crept across the blonde's lips. 'Darien should be coming home from his seminar soon-and you can see him again. We both love you so much, Rini. If anything happened to you…maybe that's why I feel so compelled to watch you so closely. You will after all, become my daughter one day.' Her proclamation made through the thought, Serena slowly peeled herself from the threshold of the child's attic bedroom and quietly went to her own. No matter how much the two hated one another at times, the amount of love and trust they held through every minute of every day could never be erased from their hearts.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think its wise, Glacier, to allow the young Princess the upper hand? After all, the four of us together against her-well there's no contest. The reign of the future moon kingdom would cease to exist, the child would fade from reality, and soon the world would crumble at our feet," Borealis commented, offering a small bit of intuitive thought. The group had reconvened in the common room after their inspiring reunification. Borealis sprawled herself on the marble table, admiring her freshly manicured nails as she lay on her stomach.   
  
"Hey, Bore, how does this sound? Why don't we just assassinate her?" Glimmer suggested after a short pause, her devious mood was evident through her devilish tone. Her legs were carelessly tossed over the arm of the black leather couch, arms hanging over the seat edge and back as her medium length mane of sky trailed along the upholstery. Borealis' attention immediately caught on her words, and her head snapped in the sky-haired sister's direction. The others exchanged glances at the youngest member's remark and looked back to Glimmer. With a gentle nod, Borealis slid from the table, gently stroking her long pink mane.  
  
"Ladies, if you will excuse me…I have business to attend to," she offered politely before departing. Bowing as her hair spilt over her shoulders, Borealis' form vanished from sight and was soon hurtled through time and space to her destination. "Time to make my grand entrance!" Within a moment's time, the pink haired woman landed in Tokyo; the beautiful metropolis would soon become a cesspool of fervent darkness-if the sisters got their way.  
  
Within a few seconds, the lithe form of Borealis was quietly walking the late night streets of Tokyo, scanning everything for signs of Senshi while at the same time enjoying her time away. Drayga, Aurora's miserable creation, had failed; Borealis on the other hand thought of herself superior to Aurora and felt deeply that her attempts would be entirely fruitful.   
  
The lavender-haired woman was a single year older and was the master of form-creativity, or the creation of demons. The pink-haired goddess was meanwhile the master of will, harnessing its power, and using mental and emotional manipulation through her magic. Glimmer had the beauty and skilled handiness wherever they went in case of trouble. Being the youngest had its advantages, and Glimmer's chaotic, wild, and vehement nature often blinded her from strategy-however this made her a lethal opponent. She was entirely evil and felt no remorse for her actions. Glacier, the eldest, the strong hold of them all as a unit, was the beholder of wisdom, strength, strategy and…let's just say she pulled it all together.   
  
Borealis walked silently in the night, shivering a little from the night air. After all, she was only wearing a long, black, spaghetti strap dress with high slits on both sides. Her long, slim legs were a perfect compliment to her large spiked black heels. "I remember at home on the Nemesis Star how cold it could become…with no real sunlight except for the dead moon's glow, it was miserably freezing. But here, on a planet where it is lit with the daily, beautiful light of warmth, why is it so bitter?" she said out loud and listened intrigued as it echoed among an alley beside her. A pale, silvery light enveloped her body; Borealis didn't bother to disguise her obvious black star and merely changed her outfit modestly. She added long silken black sleeves, which were slightly fuzzy for warmth.  
  
She surveyed the area once again and walked to the center of the abandoned, downtown district street. A few lamps, which flickered lightly, were dimly lit as she took her place and began her spellbinding. Not only was she skilled in emotional destruction, Borealis was an enchantress of the dark arts.  
  
Closing her eyes and tilting back her head, Borealis held her arms out before her, slightly bent with palms facing up. Her lips parted and she spoke in a voice divinely dark and commanding. "Darkness bind, light dispel, from the fiery depths of hell, I beseech thy powers high, from the remnants of dust rise, time and space beckon you forth; let our reign darken the skies!" Upon finishing this incantation, a black portal opened eight feet away from where she stood, and a form stepped out before the portal closed. Borealis clapped her hands and smiled. "Oh good I was hoping to catch you!"   
  
"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it, my dark queen, Mistress Borealis?" a cool voice replied with an eerie smile.   
  
A satisfied smile crossed Borealis' lips and she took a few steps towards the newly appeared form. "Anyway, I have a job for you." The enchantress held up her hand, and in it materialized a photograph. "Do see this girl? Your objective is to assume her identity and complete the tasks I have already programmed. As soon as you transform, your objective will become clear. Is that understood?" Borealis instructed authoritatively. The form's face remained obscured, but Borealis knew quite well who her visiter was. "Once you have taken on this individuals identity, you are to report to the following address which is printed on the back of this photo. Am I clear so far?"   
  
The form gave an understanding bow. "Yes, madam."  
  
"Your main mission this lovely, star-filled evening is to arrive at this address where you will find our old counterparts living there."  
  



	7. Identity Crisis

I do not own Sailor Moon~enjoy and please review!!  
  


**"Redemption"**  


  
Chapter 7  
  
Catsy tiredly teased at the ends of her hair, nearly falling asleep as the final moments of their television program advanced. The flickering light of the television cast milky shadows around the dark living room, save for the appliance of course. Berty, Prisma, and Avery were scattered around, whether they were half asleep on the couch, or lounging on the various armchairs that adorned their homey living room. Just as the ending credits of the TV program began to roll, an obnoxious ring sounded from the front door-most likely the doorbell.   
  
Each of the sisters remained in their seats and ignored the persistent rings until finally, Berty stood. "Don't bother getting up you guys. I'll get it for you," she exclaimed sarcastically and heading to the door. Her pale blonde braid swung behind her lightly and against her red pajamas, her tresses and eyes nearly seemed to glow. Slightly incoherently, she reached the door and turned the knob with a yawn. "Hi can I help you?"  
  
"Berty, it's me. Sorry to have dropped by so late!" the odangoed girl exclaimed, stepping into the light of the house's foyer. Rubbing her eyes lightly, the platinum haired woman desperately tried to adjust her eyes from the shadows of the den to the bright lights of her home's hallway.   
  
"Oh, Serena," she replied after a moment, "I didn't realize it was you. Would you like to come in?" With an accepting nod from the girl, Berty quickly took her pale pink jacket and hung it on the coat hanger by the door.   
  
"Thank you, Berty," she spoke formally. Serena took the liberty of closing the foyer entrance, and as she did, a slight breeze seeped in through the door, rustling her coat on the hanger and spilling the contents of the nearest pocket.   
  
"Let me get that," Berty said with a giggle and bent down to clean up the small mess. Her eyes suddenly settled on photograph that had fallen from the pocket-one of Serena herself. The oddest part was her outfit, and her expression the photo conveyed-they were both identical to how the young girl looked now. "Serena dear, when was this taken?" Berty asked, waving the photo gently.   
  
At seeing the photo, the girl tensed up and it was just slightly visible through her expression. "That? Oh…well I don't know," the girl replied, seemingly nonchalant.   
  
"Oh," Berty answered, but shrugged it off with a gracious smile. "The others are in the den, half-asleep I might add." Serena quickly pocketed the photograph and mentally cursed herself for being so clumsy.  
  
'If Borealis had seen this, she would have been most displeased with my carelessness…' Iris in disguise thought, disappointed in her poor actions. Reassuming her role as the adolescent Serena, Iris continued to play the role flawlessly and followed Berty into the other room.   
  
"Oh hello Meatball Head! What brings you here so late?" Catsy greeted her with a catlike yawn as she stretched. Serena nodded and forced a polite hello to the others.  
  
Prisma, quite drowsy but now awake, waved at her friend and ran a weary hand through her cropped ivy hair. "What brings you here so late, Miss Moon Princess?" she said with a tiny giggle.  
  
Iris quickly concocted an excuse so her cover would remain undiscovered. "I was just in the neighborhood…out thinking," Serena replied. When a silence befell the room, the blonde cleared her throat nervously and motioned towards the kitchen. "Do you mind if I get a drink? My throat is acting up a bit." The sisters nodded and went back to their show, completely oblivious and trusting.   
  
"Now is the perfect time," Iris whispered under her breath after entering the kitchen. The impersonator peered around through the kitchen door to be sure that her transformation would be done in secret and away from the occupants of the house. Iris leaned against the wall for support, as shifting did require a lot of energy. The so-called Serena slowly shifted back into Iris, her true form. Serena's odangoed released and lengthened into waist length, wavy golden hair. Her eyes became darker, deeper, and were piercing blue with a fatal flicker to them. Serena's adolescent body matured into Iris's curvaceous, strong, and toned body. A black leather skirt and emerald halter top with spiked heels replaced the young blonde girl's plain, summer attire. In place of a plain forehead, a star glowed forth and sat proudly.   
  
After a sigh of relief from the strenuous change, Iris checked herself over a few times, and exited the kitchen-a smirk on her face.   
  
"Oh my god!" Avery cried out as realization struck them. Within seconds of the sisters comprehending what had occurred, it was far too late. Iris had already created a web of wiry black energy and tossed it over them, confining the four to the floor and one another. The binds were tight and fiercely strong, seemingly indestructible.  
  
"Who are you? Just please leave Serena out of this!" Berty protested trying desperately to wriggle free. The web grew tighter and mashed the sisters, who sat back-to-back, closer together which nearly cut off their circulation and muffled their breathing.   
  
A satanic laugh escaped Iris's lips as she admired her handiwork. "Don't bother escaping…as if you could," she taunted with another giggle.   
  
"Whatever you do, leave the girl out of this! She had nothing to do with our endeavors!" Catsy growled, her catlike nature becoming apparent.   
"What girl?" Iris replied. Fake realization came over her and the woman cackled. "Oh that girl…well, actually that was me. Berty, thank you for inviting me into your home, it made my mission all the more easy. I'm Iris, glad to meet you." Four horrified gasps escaped the pursed lips of the sisters, who were now enraged at this occurrence.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Prisma spoke in a tone so low she was almost growled.   
  
"Actually, I couldn't care less about the four of you Nemesis traitors. My superiors, however, would like a word with you. And without further ado," Iris declared, "it's time to reunite with your other sisters!"  
  
Berty hung her head in shame, "They've found us…who know what will happen now…and they know about the girls."  
  
Iris meanwhile had whipped out an extremely high tech phone/communicator and was assembling contact with the Infinite Storm Sisters' star ship. "Borealis are we clear for transport?"   
  
"Iris, I am exceedingly pleased with your work. You have clearance to return," Borealis announced from the opposite end of the connection.  
  
"Girls, it's Borealis!" Catsy shouted. "Borealis, that twisted Enchantress is behind this!" They now knew exactly whom they were dealing with.   
  
"All right ladies! Time to go home!" Iris exclaimed, pleased with her work and her success. She held out a hand, palm facing the bound group. Seconds after this, a small, but glowing orb of black light emerged from her palm, rapidly expanding until it was nearly 3 feet in diameter. It continued to expand, that is until its source was thrown off by a strange event. A random discus, glowing with a golden aura, sliced through the air almost as if on cue and ripped through the growing portal, completely destroying it. "What's going on here?" Iris demanded, her attention turned to the discus as it returned to its owner.   
  
"If you want to impersonate me, at least do it right you trashy tart," an angry voice bubbled from the hallway. "Lady, I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon and all those I love, your evils deeds will be rectified…immediately!" Sailor Moon declared with a gleaming grin.   
  
Iris's angry expression faded to one of amusement. "So this is the infamous Senshi of the Moon. Why you're just a meatball-headed bachelorette in a sailor suit!" she giggled. "Time for you to learn some manners!" Like a flash, Iris burst out and rammed Sailor Moon feet first in the stomach. The sailor-suited soldier cried out as her breath was forced from her lungs. The impact with the wall was a harsh blow and she was a crumpled mass at the foot of the wall.   
  
"I can't let her take them," she cried out and quickly shook off the shock of impact, knowing she had to save the others.  
  
"Ready to go," the blonde assailant began…already gathering the four sisters for transport.   
  
"Back off!" Sailor Moon shouted fiercely, taking a preparatory stance for an attack. Iris dropped the ropes of the webbing and face Sailor Moon completely.   
  
"Is this a challenge, Princess?" she taunted in a sarcastic voice, but her intentions were serious. Iris was as skilled a fighter as she was beautiful-beautiful was an understatement. The odangoed Senshi clenched her fists and nodded. The Nemesis demon merely smiled. "I accept your challenge then. I'll start!"   
  
"Hey!" The Senshi of the moon let out a tiny gasp as she watched Iris unsheathe a long, silver sword from her skirt belt. Without any warning once again, the blonde haired assailant charged at the sailor suited Senshi, slashing her weapon skillfully; each time she missed by no more than a millimeter. The sisters watched helplessly from the floor as Iris ran circles around Sailor Moon, tossing the Senshi into the wall once again and pinning her down with the sword raised high above her head.   
  
"Dear, dear Princess…you have lost," Iris let out a satisfied laugh. That was, until the Senshi knocked the sword from Iris's hand with a swift kick. Jumping up with no time to lose, she launched her tiara once again. It luckily sliced Iris's arm and shoulder before she could prepare for a counter attack.   
  
"Teach you to mess with the Moon," Serena whispered. Crimson blood spilt from Iris's wounds, and she clutched her injured arm with great care.   
  
"My arm…you puerile little Princess! You'll pay for that" she exploded, her icy blue eyes flickering. With her remaining good arm, Iris chucked a blue spherical mass of energy at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Uh oh," came the senshi's words, but Sailor Moon swiftly knocked it out of her path with her scepter and cried: "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Iris screamed out helplessly in agony as the pure light washed over her, suffocating and burning her. Before long, she had disintegrated; this gaining a sigh of relief from all present.   
  
"Phew…you girls all right?" the thankful Senshi exclaimed, coming to the aid of the tied sisters.   
  
They each rubbed at their sore arms, wrists, and legs, breathing in the fresh night air. "Yes, but I'm so glad you got here just in time! She nearly had us," Avery whispered sadly.   
  
"Is it those creeps from the Nemesis Star?"  
  
"Most definitely, I would know that emblem anywhere!" Prisma replied smugly.   
  
* * *  
  
When the living room had been restored from the previous disaster, the five-some sat down, quiet and unnerved. "This is all my fault…I mean, what happened here?" Serena exclaimed for the third time, overwhelming guilt taking residence in her soul. Catsy placed a reassuring hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Listen, Sere. This was not your fault…we're just lucky you showed up-which by the way was a miracle in timing!"   
  
"It doesn't matter…I was an indirect cause. That witch impersonated me, and you thinking she was I, well that led to this mess," the teenager exclaimed, avoiding the eyes of the others.  
  
"Serena-  
  
"Avery, everyone, I appreciate you trying to make me feel differently…but you can't. Now please, just tell me what happened," Serena cut her off, unwilling to hear any excuses for her self-induced stress.  
  
"The doorbell rang earlier and I answered it since no one else was willing. I saw you standing there, or at least whom we thought was you. I invited her in and next thing you know, she slips off into the kitchen claiming she had a frog in her throat. When she came out, she was Iris, that insane demon Borealis must have called upon. They were preparing to take us back to their starship, Serena," Berty explained.   
  
"Iris caught us off guard and tied us up like farm animals. There's no telling what will happen next," Catsy added with a frustrated sigh.   
  
"Borealis…is she one of those sisters?" the future queen inquired, falling deep into thought. "Before we had figured Aurora was a loner and…"  
  
"Don't blame yourself for this. You had no way of knowing about them-  
  
"But I should've been more responsible, Prisma! This only proves that when I let my attention slip for one second, the whole world comes crashing down and I put all of you in danger. You could've been taken away or worse-killed!" Serena went on sorrowfully, her eyes blood-shot and tired.   
  
"Oh Meatball Head…don't beat yourself up like that. The important thing is that we're all okay. It's late-let me drive you home," Avery suggested, soothingly rubbing her friends shoulder. Serena merely nodded and waved goodbye to the other sisters, unable to cope with the guilt she forced upon herself.  
  
* * *  
  
It was very late in the evening when Darien Chiba was informed his plane would soon be arriving back home in Tokyo. His seminar, which had been in America, had pulled him away from both his friends and family…but most of all, his Meatball Head. 'I can't wait to see Serena when I get back. These weeks without her have been agony.' But for now, he would have to settle with dull company in his section of the plane, most of which were sleeping or chatting quietly.   
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Chiba, would you like something to eat, maybe a drink?" a very kind and smart stewardess asked. Pitch black hair fell over her shoulders and somewhat obscured her sky blue eyes.   
  
Darien turned to her with a thoughtful smile. "No thank you," he replied politely and returned his gaze to the view below.   
  
'It's a whole new world from up here. Now the moon is even cooler. I wonder what happens to me between now and the time I become King'. Reclining in his stiff seat, Darien allowed his eyes to drift shut; giving him the must needed opportunity for rest.  
  
One hour later, the plane landed, and Darien was on his way home after gathering his entire luggage. Nothing but Serena occupied his thoughts as he exited the terminal and took a cab home through the dusky Tokyo night. 'Sere…I can't wait to see you! And Rini, my little friend, I've missed you and your mother so much…'   
  
* * *   
  
Avery's jet black care pulled up along the curb just outside the Tsukino residence, the engine still running as Serena undid her seatbelt and opened the door. Serena turned a sorrowful glance to the night sky above and ducked her head back into the car after getting out. "Avery, thank you, for the ride I mean. And please, be careful okay? I can't let anything happen to such wonderful friends. Don't be fooled by any-  
  
"Meatball Head, we're not dumb." Avery glared sarcastically at Serena and her expression quickly softened with a sweet smile. "Serena, honey, I want you to go inside and rest. You need to forget about tonight and realize how much we all love you. This isn't your fault. Besides, that drag queen is a terrible actor-it's our fault for mistaking such a clod for our beloved Princess," she added with a winning smile.   
  
The blonde teenager couldn't help but smile at such a compliment. "Good night, Avery," Serena said quietly, and closing the door to the car softly, watched as her friend smoothly drove him. Though Avery had long since left, Serena remained outside her home for a moment and lowered herself onto the door stoop. The quiet chirping of crickets echoed from all around, and a cool breeze rustled the young woman's hair, lightly curling it around her face. The thoughts all rushed back at this soft moment, and destroyed the pensive tranquility.   
  
'They could have been taken back to that dreadful place with those women…I could have caused the loss of our own friends. I'm so unworthy of my title,' her mind wandered. It was at this instant as a slice of moonlight filtered onto the Earth below, that a slow stream of tears sprung from Serena's eyes, sliding down her cheek and seeping into her shirt. The 15 year old buried her face in her hands, and rocked back and forth sorrowfully. The tears were silent, but her sobs were just above audibility-another cold wind flew at her…but nothing stirred her from this painful moment-all except that is, the voice of a dear friend and guardian.   
  
"Serena?" a quiet voice came. Hastily wiping her eyes before her tears became noticed, Serena whipped her head around to find Luna perched at the edge of the stood. The cat's ruby eyes searched the girl's for answers, and seeing nothing but clouded confusion, Luna leapt up beside her and curled up on her lap.   
  
"The sisters were attacked by a demon sent by the Infinite Storm Sisters earlier this evening. That thing impersonated me, and I nearly, though indirectly caused the abduction of the sisters…thankfully I arrived in time to vanquish her. They're all right but…" Serena stopped suddenly to choke back another sob working its way up her throat.   
  
"Are you all right, Serena? Is everything okay?" the moon cat inquired gently, deeply concerned with the expression gracing her normally joyous features.   
  
Serena stroked the moon cat's fur gently and gazed off into the night sky, "I really don't know, Luna. I'm just so afraid that my nightmares are becoming a reality…losing everything-my friends, my family, my world…my self," she finished, her voice chilling even herself.  
  
The cat's heart broke at that moment and she nudged her Princess's arm with her head. "Serena, everything will be just fine. Go inside and get some rest…you look very pale my dear. I promise…things will turn out just right." The girl rose slowly after that, lost in a daze of sadness. Serena quietly entered her home, Luna following at her heels. Serena heard but hadn't heard. She saw but had not seen. She was petrified and alone, almost like she was being forced into a small corner without any light to brighten the intense darkness.  
  
"Luna, I just pray you're right," the teenager whispered sadly as she slid into bed.   
  
* * *  
  
The following morning was one bright with sunshine, a complete contrast from the day before. The sky was a pure, flawless blue and not a single cloud could be seen for miles. It was early yet as Darien quietly pulled up in front of the Tsukino home in his chic red convertible. The morning sunlight danced gleefully on its sleek, perfect hood, reflecting off the lustrous paint job. After quietly parking beneath a weeping willow, Darien exited his car and pulled the key from the ignition. As soon as he closed the driver's side door, he remembered the bouquet of wild flowers he'd purchased that morning for his beloved.   
  
"Here I come sweetie," Darien murmured pleasantly, arriving at the door and knocking gently. For a few moments, no answer came. The colorful assortment in his hand seemed to sparkle in the fresh morning light. He knocked twice more and yet again no answer was evident. Darien touched his hand to the door and pressed firmly…and it slowly swung open with a drawn out creaking. The house seemed deserted, like no one had ever lived there…at least for a few days. "This is odd…and totally unlike the Tsukino's."  
  
He wandered into the foyer, calling softly for Serena or anyone who might be available. "Darien," Luna suddenly whispered lightly from the doorway, "so glad to have you back." The midnight haired young man turned around and waved at the cat, his eyes slightly wide.  
  
"Luna, thank you. Where is Serena?"  
  
"Serena's parents took Sammy to a family convention a few towns over. She has the house for the long weekend." The Moon cat composed herself after a body-shaking yawn. She remained in foot of the stairs as she and the young man conversed, pleasantly flicking her tail this way and that.   
  
"Do you mind if I go see her?" Darien asked after a moment of looking around, gently rearranging the flowers to make sure they were just right.  
  
The cat turned her head and looked up in the general direction of Serena's room. "Be my guest. She could use some cheering up lately," came her quiet reply.   
  
* * *  
  
Borealis leaned back in the black lounge chair of her personal quarters. Her hair was tired back in a tight braid that snaked down her back against her pale blue halter-top and matching skirt. She ran a nervous hand across her forehead, periodically rubbing her temples. "I cannot believe this! I should have seen how self-indulged and overconfident that worthless demon was…ugh all of this failure just makes me ill! And oh my lord…when they find out-  
  
"When they find out what?" a sinister voice spoke from the threshold of the doorway. Borealis spun around in her chair to find Glimmer leaning soundlessly in the doorway with a ridiculous smile on her face.  
  
"Where you just standing there?" the cotton-candy haired sister spat, rising to challenge the appearance of her baby sister.  
"Yup," came her careless reply. Borealis merely latched a hand around her sister's wrist and yanked her into the room, locking the door behind her.  
  
"You do know, Glim, that eve's dropping is very impolite-and can earn you a direly unpleasant consequences," Borealis hissed, a look of warning and seriousness overcoming her expression.  
  
"I realize that failure is indeed a shameful thing, Borealis…but this is just pathetic." Borealis tensed at this insult. Her face grimaced and she molded her hand into an iron fist. "Let me get this straight. I go and succeed…Aurora follows and fails, and then you-supposedly sending your best-end up with the same success… which is none at all. It was a good idea, I'll admit. Become the enemy, fool the sisters, then defy their trust capture them. The only flaw, Borealis, was entrusting so much responsibility on a low level, trash-class demon like Iris. She fails you miserably and you are left with the burden. Soon enough, you'll be begging me not to breathe a word. But I have news for you." Glimmer softened into a fatal yet seemingly sweet and innocent expression.   
  
"And what is that smarty?" Borealis faltered, teetering on borderline intimidated.   
  
"I'm sorry my dear girl. You are the one closest to me in age but I must tell you the truth. Sisterly rivalry is a tradition. And if I didn't uphold tradition well…we couldn't be sisters. Sorry Borealis."  
  
"Glimmer, Glimmer please!" Borealis exclaimed, coming between her sister and the door, a look of demand on her face.   
  
"Borealis…everyone gets what they deserve. All I have to say is that you lose." Glimmer pushed by her and the door slid open at her command. "And don't bother trying to knock me down. Then I'd really have to hurt you." Glimmer left with a glorious smile on her face, throwing it back at Borealis with no remorse.  
  
Glimmer pranced out of the room, her high heels clicking as she walked down the hall victoriously. Borealis's bedroom door slid closed once again and she spun on her heel; a vengeful scream escaped her throat as she threw her fists down at her sides.  
  
"That bitch!"   
  
* * *  
  
Serena leaned a tired forehead against the border of her open window. She awoken just moments before and was now slowly allowing the sunlight to fade her fatigue. Her hair had been left up, not purposely of course. The odangoed were a bit misshapen now, flopping slightly to the sides. Serena's pretty blue eyes were now fully awake and taking a deep breath of the morning air, she immediately felt better.   
  
"You always look beautiful-no matter what the time of day," came a smooth voice the doorway.  
  
A wide smile overcame Serena's expression as she swiveled around on her window-seat to find Darien standing before her. "Darien," she giggled happily for the first time in a while, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly and presented the assorted bouquet.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to," the blonde murmured happily, admiring the flowers and arranging them gently. He pulled her into a protective embrace and sighed.  
  
"Of course I did, Serena. You mean the world to me." She pulled back after a moment and searched his eyes deeply. She was so happy that he was home; Darien was her strong hold, her true love, and sworn protector.   
  
"I love you," Serena said moments later.  
  
"With every day that passes, I only delight in the love I have for you which grows every moment. Serena, I missed you so much I thought I'd burst!" Darien replied.   
  
"I thought you'd never get home soon enough. I've been so upset. But I can't deal with-  
  
Darien pressed a finger to her soft lips. "Shhh…forget all of your worries my sweet. Get dressed…we're going out."   
  
"What? Where?" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up as she spoke.   
  
"It's a surprise," he answered with a smile. Darien decided to wait downstairs with Luna while she got ready. And when at last she was, Serena came down wearing a straw sun hat with a red ribbon on it, and a short light yellow sun dress with red, white, and pink floral. For once, the top of her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, the rest flowed loose around her like a cape. He breathed deeply of delight and amazement.   
  
'She can really pull an outfit together.'   
  
Luna watched as they left, thankful that Darien would take Serena's mind off of the terrible past events. "Have fun you two!" Luna laughed, waving her paw as the two got into Darien's car and drove away into a beautiful sunlit morning.   
  
  
  



	8. Sisters of Sunlight

I do not own Sailor Moon. However, this story along with created characters belong to me. Please enjoy! The revisions are still in progress. Only chapters 9-15 left to fix up and should be up daily (check for updates)!   
  
"Redemption"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By the time Sabrina had been let off of work, evening had fallen. The streets of Tokyo were alive with people heading home from a long day in the office-most thankful for a breath of fresh air. The late afternoon sunlight caressed the grey sidewalks with its brilliant rays.   
  
Potted plants of red and white lined the streets; the shops were beginning the close up for the night as people streamed out with their purchases. Sabrina adored watching the people of Tokyo, because she loved human nature. Cultures, creations, families, and the world fascinated her. Sabrina's inquisitive and experienced nature was the cause of this.   
  
The heels of her sandals clicked along the pavement as she walked, radiant orange hair sweeping down her back. 'I love Tokyo…though it is hard to believe the sort of things that drew both Eve and I here.' Purse in hand, Sabrina made her way down the street and to the corner where she would await her ride home-the bus. Taking note of a bench beside the street, she sat patiently and took in the evening scene of her home. A few couples passed by her, hand in hand as they spoke in hushed, but happy tones. A mother and two of her small children rushes past her, the shopping bags containing their freshly made purchases in hand. It was out of all of these people that a two caught her eye.   
  
A sleek red car drove by, its driver unfamiliar to Sabrina, but the passenger stirred memories. 'Rini's cousin…I think Serena was her name. The man with her must have been a close friend at the very least. Perhaps the two were out for a romantic afternoon. I wonder where my Prince Charming could be.' Sabrina smiled at this thought and glanced at her watch. Five-thirty…the bus should be arriving any moment. It was at that time the young woman gave the sky another glance. Sunlight showered down and enveloped Tokyo as the sun began to set; it rays caught Sabrina's hair, seeming to light her brilliant hair aflame with its radiance. Closing her deep emerald-eyes, Sabrina smiled pleasantly as the warm rays danced across her face.  
  
"Sabrina, is that you?" a familiar female voice spoke up from behind. The sunlit young woman turned around to face two smiling women about her age.  
  
"Amara, Michelle. So good to see you," she replied, shifting so the two could take a seat beside her on the white bench.   
  
"Heading home after a long day at work?" the taller woman inquired.   
  
"Yeah actually I am, Amara. This may seem like an odd question, but do you happen to know a Serena?" The duo glanced at one another.   
  
"Would you be referring to a Serena Tsukino?" Michelle responded. Her aqua tresses and eyes glistened in the light.  
  
"Why do you ask?" spoke Amara. She rested her elbows on her knees and watched Sabrina intensely.   
  
"Recently I encountered a young child by the name of Rini, who happened to look a bit lost and lonely. I ended up escorting her to Cherry Hill's Temple where she could reunite with her friends. Which is where I met Serena, her cousin. I only wondered because I watched she and a male friend pass by."  
  
"Oh yes, that is definitely Serena Tsukino. And that male companion you saw her with was probably Darien Chiba. He happens to be Old Meatball Head's long time love," Amara exclaimed in reply.   
  
Michelle giggled and grinned at Sabrina. "Darien is entirely devoted to Serena. But despite all, if anyone becomes too close to him, Serena goes in a wild jealous frenzy. I suppose that's what young love can do to you." Sabrina smiled. Finally the bus arrived and after a short ride, the three departed.   
  
When it came to her stop, Sabrina got off and waved. "See you two later!" The duo waved back in reply as the bus headed into town. Green eyes glittering, Sabrina scanned the area and smiled pleasantly as she began her promenade back to her apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't until later that night, that the true horrors began. Darien had dropped Serena off at home in the late evening and following he'd gone home. Presumably everyone was settled in at his or her respective home.  
  
It was when the clock struck 7 o'clock PM with a distinctive chime, however, that sent chills up Serena's spine. The phone had begun to ring almost in accordance with the clock as the odangoed blonde quickly answered. She did enjoy the time to herself to be alone in the house for a while but for some reason she was no longer comfortable. "Hello?"  
  
"Serena, hey!" Mina laughed from the other end.   
  
Miss Tsukino let out a little sigh and chuckled lightly. "Hey Mina. What's up?"  
  
"We were going to head over to the movies, wanna come?" Serena could just see her bright blue eyes sparkling idiotically as she readied herself for the night out. Tonight, although, Serena would not be joining them.   
  
"Mina, I'm actually kind of tired from spending the afternoon with Darien." Reclining against the living room couch, Serena propped her feet up on the arm of the furniture piece, her eyes closed peacefully as she awaited Mina's reply. She could almost see her friend's face light up with delight at hearing he'd returned home to Serena.   
  
"Darien's home already? Well I'm glad you two were able to spend the afternoon together. Okay, well you rest up and we'll see you tomorrow at the Temple around 1. We're calling another meeting."  
  
"Alright, bye Mina," Serena replied before hanging up. It was comforting to know that despite all of the recent events life could still be simple and pleasurable. The odangoed future queen although, knew all too well that things were not as they seemed. 'Tonight is such a nice evening; maybe I'll take a walk. I did tell Mina I was too tired…but…maybe a good walk down to the arcade will help me out.' Serena threw on a pale blue jacket and locked the front door behind her.   
  
* * *  
  
By now the strolling blonde was thankful that Rini was away for the weekend and sleeping over at a friend's house. It gave Serena some time to collect herself and put back together the shattered pieces. Besides, the environment, which surrounded them with so much impending doom, was now a terrible place for the child. More so…she could have been a target.   
  
Serena couldn't help but allow her thoughts to fall back to the previous night. 'They could've been killed…and I wasn't paying attention. It is my entire fault.' Even the encouraging words of the four sisters could not shift her feelings on the subject.   
  
"You can't blame yourself! There's no way you could have known, Serena please go home and get some rest. I'll take you myself," Avery echoed in her mind.   
  
"But I can't not blame myself!" Serena shouted out loud to no one in particular. The sound of her voice echoed in ripples down the street and into alleyways. She smiled, almost thinking she had a separate self to talk to. The streets were dead by now and lit solely by the fading sunset and flickering sidewalk lamps. No one was walking the streets or even home, it was summer vacation after all and most people had gone away. A cold wind suddenly swept her away, but she never moved. "Time to go home," Serena whispered almost incoherently.   
  
* * *  
  
Finally Sabrina had reached her front door to her apartment/loft. Sliding the golden key into the lock, the door swung open to reveal a home that was completely spotless. Usually she never had any time to clean in the morning, since she had work and other things to tend to. Eve must have been the one to tidy up. "Hey Brina, you're home!" someone said coming down the hall. Sabrina waved in response to her sister.  
  
"Hello Eve. How was your day?" Eve Jenkins walked into the brilliant light of the sunset that poured through the front door.   
  
"It was all right I suppose," the girl replied. She was tall and slim just like Sabrina, all except for her coloring, which was entirely different-like the distinction between the sunrise and sunset. Eve had hair of deep burgundy wine that fell down just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were an intense and deep hazel with hints of gold-far diverse from her sunlit sister of orange and emerald.   
  
"Sabrina, you seem a bit distant tonight. You okay?" Eve said, her eyes searching her sister's. Instead of a normal reply, Sabrina turned to the still open front door and look out through the screen.   
  
"Born on the same day, oddly, I at sunrise, and you at sunset. Yet we were born at the same time. How do you explain that Eve?" Sabrina replied.  
  
"We're special, Sabrina. We both always knew we were."   
  
"Yes, I suppose we did," Sabrina spoke softly as she turned from the door and window, proceeding to hang up her things.  
  
"Twin sisters that look nothing alike. How did we get away with that one?" Eve laughed, taking a seat on the living room couch.   
  
"We're twins, not identical, genius. Not hard to that figure out!" Sabrina replied sarcastically. Eve's face turned smug and then filled with delight as she threw a pillow at her sister. She caught it with ease and took a seat in the chair opposite Eve. The large picture window at the head of the room allowed the last remnants of sunset to pour through. Both rose from their chairs and exited the house and came to stand on the front porch just in time to watch the brilliant colors bathe the sky.   
  
"It's so beautiful. Especially here in Tokyo, isn't it, Eve?" Sabrina murmured softly. She ran a delicate hand through her pretty tresses thoughtfully.   
  
"I know…I always loved it as a kid. And now it has more meaning for the two of us than ever before. I'm just lucky…" the wine-haired sister answered.   
  
"Eve?" Sabrina inquired as shimmering pinks, oranges, purple-grays and glowing blues ruled the evening sky.  
  
"Lucky that it's mine." Eve eyed the sky with a thoughtful glance and re-entered the loft. Sabrina remained on the porch, watching as the last light of day faded from her vision.  
  
* * *  
  
Amy sat up in bed that night, unable to sleep. Her thoughts continued to roll back to past events, each more horrific than the next. 'The battle out in the street and that dragon-like creature have been catalysts to our entire cause. We've taken things so calmly, all except for Serena of course. I can see how much pain she bears…and I know she blames herself for most of what has happened. But she has to realize that none of us could have seen this coming.'   
  
The time out with the girls was wonderful, but without Serena there was something missing; like the steering wheel or breaks of a car...however, not as deranged. But it seemed whenever Amy felt sleep tugging at her eyelids, a sinking feeling filled her and she couldn't even close her eyes enough to blink. Oddly enough, the rest of the girls were the same way. Serena being no exception.   
  
* * *  
  
"To fight is to win…to battle is to watch those you love dearly die. I can't let this continue…no I won't! This is between the others, you and me. No better yet, just you and me! Leave my friends out of this! Too many people are in danger!" Serena woke up screaming in her own room. A sheen of perspiration glistened on her forehead, her bangs clung to her drenched skin messily. After a couple of minutes, she regained her bearings, now fully awake. "There's something out there. I have to find it!" But a probing voice at the back of her mind advised against it. Luna.  
  
"Serena, don't. You must go back to sleep. Depriving yourself of much needed rest will only hurt you. Everything in time, Serena. Please try to relax." The cat's ruby eyes looked upon her with concern.   
  
"But, Luna, I can't! I feel so high strung and wound tight like a ball of string! Luna, I'm falling apart! I want my normal life back! Normal school, hanging out at the arcade until past my curfew and missing everything! Even the exams I'd go back for…well not exams…not ever the exams. It's just that…"   
  
Luna mounted the bed and curled up beside the distraught teenager. By the time she finished her sentence…Serena fell asleep.   
  
It was the very next morning that a peculiar event occurred. It was as if a great fog had lifted and clarity had returned to the world. A feeling of a new start and happiness for everyone took the reigns-if not this, than a very deep change in the cosmic energy…and Serena.   
  
The blonde padded down the stairs and took a seat at the kitchen table, thoughtfully pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "Good morning, how are you feeling, Serena?" Luna inquired from the countertop.   
  
"Fine thanks. You Luna?" Serena replied munching her cereal carefully as she seated herself.  
  
"Good, but nevermind that. Are you feeling better?" Luna replied quickly and confused.  
  
"Oh yes. I think I'm going to take an early walk…clear my thoughts. Later, Luna!" Serena cried running out the door, tossing the empty bowl into the sink as she went.  
  
"But Serena! It's only 7 o'clock in the morning? What is she doing up so early? Now there is something going on!" Luna concluded, bounding from the counter and towards the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Sky-haired Glimmer was waiting for the perfect moment to drop the bomb on Glacier. Top priority at this time for her was eliminating the competition, namely her sisters. If Glimmer was to succeed in their mission, she must first assert her power over the others-and win Glacier's full trust. Pinning this mistake on Borealis was the perfect way to begin her task in doing so. Not only had Borealis failed, but also she didn't bother to report or to explain what had gone wrong. And because failures without explanation, or betrayal were intolerable among them, destroying the unity of her family would be simple. "Morning sister," Glimmer exclaimed as Glacier emerged from her bedchamber.  
  
"Glimmer, did Borealis report in last night?" she replied fully awake. "There was no log in the central computer. I had high hopes for the success of her mission."   
  
"Report in? Actually…"  
  
"What is it Glimmer?"   
  
"Well you see…" Glimmer drew on, forcing an expression of empathy and innocence.   
  
"I do not have the time for this!" Glacier said becoming impatient.  
  
"If you must know," Glimmer exclaimed with a sigh, "Borealis failed miserably and came crawling to me once I overheard her talking. She begged that I not to say a word to you. But I knew in doing so you'd be ever more angry if you found out yourself. She never reported in and she even lost her demonic headhunter Iris. I'm very sorry." Glacier grimaced slightly and nodded at her youngest sister.   
  
"Thank you, Glimmer. You are dismissed," the platinum haired woman murmured. Lapis Lazuli eyes glittering dangerously, she began her walk to Borealis' chambers.   
  
Glimmer, however, watched in satisfaction and finally ran off down the long black corridors. Her spiked silver heels of three inches high clicked the polished starship floor. Both the black mini-skirt and slinky back-less silver halter top that clothed her swayed as she went. 'I am good…play innocent and it works like a charm…'  
  
* * *   
  
Glacier arrived at the obnoxiously well-polished door to Borealis' chambers. Without warning, the door slid open to reveal a cringing, pink-haired woman by her bed. "Borealis!"   
  
"Glacier!" Borealis exclaimed in surprise, rising from her perch on the floor against the mattress. Her long hair was pulled back in a tight braid that trailed down her back; her clothing was messy, complexion dark and expression foreboding. Her green eyes had lost their light and they refused to meet Glacier's hardened gaze.   
  
"Don't act surprised, because you knew damn well this was coming! Failure is not tolerated without explanation. More so, you didn't bother to report in to at least save me the trouble of having to find out why. Now I am very forgiving, you know that! What happened?" Glacier demanded. Borealis watched her dark-clothed sister and leaned back onto the bed, seating herself quietly. Her eyes finally met her older sisters, and she went on with her story, nervously wringing her hands.  
  
"And that's it…"  
  
"Uh huh…well I can tell you now that the Senshi will be more aware of our presence and the threat we pose. But…not only did you fail…you basically lied. But I am willing to overlook this mistake. Any more of these careless failures will cost us our glory and our mission. We must be successful in the resurrection of our empire! I am very busy today planning for final assaults on the Senshi," Glacier said gently and left.  
  
Stunned and taken-aback, Borealis merely stared at her door. "Wow."  
  
  
  
~Please review! Thanks!~  
  
  
  
  



	9. Love: Bringer of Death

I do not own Sailor Moon.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
For a full week and a half, all of the signs that had once pointed to the worst had disappeared completely. Not a trace of energy detection or random attacks and anything related had shown up. It was as if the Storm Sisters had given up completely. Amara and Michelle hadn't seen anything so puzzling. Frequent attacks would come out of nowhere and then just as suddenly as when they began, they stopped all together. "Michelle…do you think they gave up?"  
  
The Senshi, however, knew that because it was so oddly quiet, it could only mean one thing. The situation was about to get worse…and when posed the greatest problem. "I'm not sure actually. But I do know that the others must be treading deep water…something is going to happen, something big and soon."   
  
"How can we stop it before anything happens?" Amara replied solemnly. She kept her eyes to the road as the car raced across the highway.  
  
"We can't. Fate and destiny will guide us, my cousin. Sailor Moon is strong and so are her friends…they will stop this. They must or we are doomed." A look of foreboding covered Michelle's pretty features.   
  
"They need our help, Michelle. We can't turn our backs on them!"   
  
"Looks who's gone soft! I'm just playing with your mind Amara. Of course we'll be there to back them up. But you know they've done this before…they'll do it again!" Michelle turned away and fell into deep thought.  
  
"I just hope that they can pull together. They have one weakness…rivalry between Raye and Serena. That could pose a problem…it'll show up eventually during battle. Not something we need." Amara returned her thoughts to driving again. Michelle glanced back at her partner and sighed.  
  
"Have faith, Amara."   
  
* * *  
  
Both of the Jenkins sisters were quite grateful that school had let out some time ago. Holding down jobs and attending college could be hard to juggle at once--especially since the two were out on their own. But then again…Sabrina always did enjoy a challenge. A sudden shout from down the hall cut through the bright girl's thoughts.   
  
"Sabrina! Have you seen my skirt?" Eve exclaimed, making her way down the main hall of the loft. Wine-hued hair pulled back in a messy braid, she waited for her sister's reply.   
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The khaki one with the bead-fringe on the hem. I need it!" Eve replied, her tone and expression hurried.   
  
Sabrina rose and led her sister to her own bedroom. Rummaging through the closet messily, she removed the specific item from its confines. "Here." She peered at her sister closely and voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Who's the guy?" she inquired, a smirk on her lips.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Eve, who is he? You never hurry so unless you've got a extremely important rendezvous to attend," sunlit-Sabrina replied. "Honestly, you are so transparent."  
  
Eve allowed a smile to cross her lips and retrieved the skirt from her sister's grasp. She blinked her glittering hazel eyes. "And you," she spoke up with a twinge of audacity, "where are you going?"   
  
"I'm not sure…but I'll let you know when I find out. I'll call you later," Sabrina replied simply. Gathering her jacket and purse, the young woman departed.   
  
"Bye, Sabrina," Eve called after her. This afternoon would hopefully be one to remember. It was in fact true that Eve had an important meeting she was attending. But her partner hadn't the slightest clue they'd be meeting. Dressing quickly into a blue tank top, and the aforementioned khaki skirt, Eve looked herself over in the floor-length mirror. She beamed a confident smile. "Welcome home, Darien."   
  
* * *  
  
Both Serena and her cousin Rini were apart for the weekend, and Darien knew well that his girlfriend needed her rest. In any case, he decided it best to take a little time for himself-while he still had it. 'All I have to do…is enjoy this beautiful day…'  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" a feminine voice came from beside him. Darien had been sitting alone on a bench, in the middle of the park by a lovely crystalline pond. Darien's attention quickly shifted from the water to the beautiful face of a long time friend. In response to her, he smiled casually.  
  
"Yeah it is. I haven't had any time to myself lately. How are you doing?" Darien replied gladly. He looked at this beautiful creature beside him. Long, deep burgundy hair, hazel eyes with striking slits of gold. Baby blue tank top and khaki skirt…long legs and slim body.  
  
"I'm wonderful thank you. I meant to congratulate you on your seminar. I never got the chance before you left the country," Eve replied. Darien ran a hand through his midnight hair and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you," he answered, his thoughts wandering. A few moments of silence passed as the two enjoyed one another's company.   
  
"What is it?" Eve asked, noticing he was staring.  
  
"I…nothing. I've just been thinking a lot," the man responded after a moment. "It's been quite a long time since we've spoken. You look really well, Eve."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled genuinely. "Actually I was looking for you. Would you like to get a drink with me? A cup of coffee maybe?"  
  
He nodded, "I would love to."  
  
* * *  
  
By four o'clock that afternoon, Serena Tsukino felt alive and refreshed once again. Last night had been a turning point--and despite her earlier feelings, she realized that the occurrence at the home of the four sisters was not her fault. In fact, Serena was thankful she arrived in time to prevent a catastrophe from occurring. And almost in celebration, she and Mina gathered together and spent the afternoon enjoying their teenage years. And thankful that those dark hours had passed, the odangoed future queen baked a batch of cookies for her beloved future husband.  
  
It was Mina who accompanied Serena on her quest to present Darien with the freshly baked cookies. For the time, both were content with just chatting, until the princess of Venus felt her stomach grumble. "You know what would taste really good right now? Some coffee and cake!" Mina exclaimed pointing into the café as they walked by the windows.   
  
"Yeah-  
  
Agreeing with her, Serena's gaze turned to the café windows…and at this moment she witnessed a nauseating scene. Darien was sitting inside, but not alone.  
  
"Serena, what's-  
  
"Mina." Serena's voice was disbelieving, soft, and fearful. "Who is she? Who is that beautiful woman with him?" Mina was quickly alarmed at Serena's tone, as well as the fearful gleam that had entered her bright eyes. Her future queen stood silently, her eyes locked on Darien and his companion…steadily heartbroken.  
  
"Sere…I…no, don't get upset I'm sure she's just a friend…" Mina tried uselessly to console her easily jealous friend.   
  
"You're right…you have to be. But," Serena stopped short. The woman was probably Darien's exact age, if not slightly younger. She was beautiful in every sense, and from the looks of things, the two were entranced-at least in Serena's perspective.  
  
"Serena, please. I'm sure it's nothing!" Mina continued, her enormous blue eyes shifting between her friend and the couple beyond them. The other blonde girl merely ignored her; Serena staggered forward and pressed her hands to the window right where Darien sat. She stood incredulous, watching the two laughing and smiling. The woman's eyes sparkled like diamonds as Serena watched her place a hand on Darien's-until the girl suddenly looked at the window in great puzzlement.   
  
"Who's that girl?" she said to Darien. The midnight-haired man turned to the window and a smile overcame his masculine features. But before he could realize the impact of his actions, her eyes brimmed with tears. Darien quickly stood in concern and watched as Serena thrust her hands to her face and ran away crying.  
  
"Serena!" Darien shouted, completely befuddled.  
  
"Who was that?" Eve inquired once again, remaining in the dark on the just past events.   
  
"She's my girlfriend!" Darien tore out of the café, his mind set solely on the girl in the window. The wine-haired young woman sipped the rest of her coffee bitterly. She had no idea he had a girlfriend…much less that she was a mere child. Even so, her intentions and flirtatious gestures (i.e.: touching his hand) were merely out of friendly affection. Despite all of this, Eve couldn't help but feel hurt, deserted, and angry.   
  
'That young girl, is his girlfriend? There must be some explanation for this. Girlfriend, huh? We'll just see about that.' Eve set down her cup with a clatter, carelessly tossing a bill onto the table to pay as she readied herself to leave.  
  
* * *  
Just as Darien flew out the café door, sure enough Mina was standing there waiting for him. She was leaning back against the wall, her arms folded crossly and her eyes closed. "Darien, why?" she said simply.  
  
"What happened?" he questioned seriously and completely oblivious. He ran a nervous hand through his unruly hair.   
  
"You've totally thrown Serena off of the deep end this time, Chiba," Mina scolded. "You should be ashamed!" She lifted a small bundle and thrust it at his chest roughly. "Serena made these for you."   
  
"Mina, please listen to me!" Darien shook his head wildly and grabbed Mina's shoulders, though not harshly.  
  
"I won't even ask who that other woman was," Mina said in an alarmingly low tone as she glared at him. It had become apparent by now that Darien was truly oblivious and remorseful--even if he hadn't done anything. The only problem was…now he had to convince Serena of the same thing.   
  
"I don't understand! Eve and I are merely college friends! We were having a cup of coffee-  
  
Mina held up a hand to halt his explanation. "Save it, Darien. Now find your future wife and rectify your mistake!" Her words registered and he nodded politely at the young blonde girl.   
  
"Thank you," he replied quickly and sped off. With that he searched every nook and cranny in hopes of discovering where she had gone. However…that afternoon Serena did not turn up.  
  
Darien came to rest on a park bench, his sides heaving as he breathed shallowly. He had been running in search of her all-afternoon, and still no sign. "What have I done? She's gotten the entirely wrong idea…Eve and I are adult friends and nothing more. Oh Serena…how can I prove to you that you're the only one for me?"   
  
* * *  
In spite of Darien's search efforts, Serena had raced through the city and gotten herself completely lost. It was the middle of downtown Tokyo and the time was progressing. Soon it would be evening and the sun would set…leaving the girl desperate and alone. She finally let go completely and collapsed behind a garbage can, sobbing miserably. "Darien…I thought you loved me. Now! After all this time you leave me again…but why?" she managed to choke out.   
  
"Serena…I'll always love you…until the day that I die and no one could ever take your place," she could hear him saying in the back of her depressed mind.  
  
"I'm such a fool…I love you with all my heart. I know you feel the same…I just can't help feeling rejected. God, have I really made such an idiot of myself?" Serena put her head into her knees and cried.  
  
"You shouldn't be all alone," a kind voice said out of the blue. Serena jumped at hearing it, standing and whirling around to face it.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" came the blonde's distrusting answer.   
  
"I'm…um Chloe. What's wrong? Problems with a boyfriend?" It was a woman, probably a little younger than Darien, who was in fact quite pretty.   
  
"How'd you know?" Serena inquired skeptically.  
  
"A little bird told me. Here. Come alone with me and I'll cheer you up. Come on now," the pretty girl beckoned. She was slim and stood at an average height; shoulder length sky-blue hair and deep gray eyes complimented her features perfectly. In spite of her instincts, Serena, reluctantly and in a state of vulnerability, followed.   
  
* * *   
  
"Where are we, Chloe? I thought you said we were going to a restaurant." By now the odangoed girl was frustrated and upset, her tear-stained face was cool in the evening breeze. Chloe stopped suddenly, and Serena was uneasy from observing their surroundings. They'd come to stop in a random back-alleyway, probably one even farther from home than the last.   
  
Chloe's eyes flickered and at this Serena was beginning to feel a bit uncertain. "Not quite. Hey that's such a pretty broach may I see it?" The woman's voice was so cold, so empty and self-consumed.   
  
"I-I suppose," Serena said removing it from her blouse and handing it to Chloe. Later Serena would regret ever doing this.   
  
"How pretty." It was at this moment that a feeling of total insecurity and fright overcame the odangoed young woman. Chloe's eyes were locked on the broach, and she held it firmly, not gently as an observer would.   
  
"My broach," the blonde spoke up but Chloe remained motionless for a moment as if pondering her next move. Serena began to reach for it back and in response: Chloe only turned her back to Serena, still clutching her Moon Broach tightly. By now Serena was unnerved and began to realize the significance of her mistake. They were somewhere off far downtown in Tokyo, no people were around in the dark alleyways and the sun was setting quickly. "Chloe-  
  
"Silence, Moon Rabbit!" Chloe exclaimed whirling around, her eyes glittering dangerously. Her lips twisted up into a satanic grin. Serena gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
'She knows…oh hell she's one of them!' The future queen stepped back in fear; her body shook as she desperately wished the broach were back in her possession.   
  
"Poor Miss Princess, all alone and vulnerable. Perfect for the picking. Thank you so much for handing over your life!" Chloe remarked nonchalantly.  
  
"My life? You're one of them!" The blonde decided to adopt an offensive position rather than defensive. If Serena didn't act quickly, it would cost her life.   
  
"So you…this whining, sniveling, heartbroken little wretch is the Moon Princess, as well as our mortal enemy, Sailor Moon. Never really saw that one coming." As Chloe finished her statement, Serena launched herself forward, arms outstretched as her face grimaced in anguish. But before she would ever strike, the woman cleverly stepped aside and slammed a fist down into the girl's back…sending her hurtling to the ground several feet away.   
  
"You…you monster!" she hissed, dazed as she tried lifting herself.   
  
"If my conclusions are correct…than this will be your final moment alive. Yes, you see, without your broach you are no one!" And with an iron grip, Chloe crunched the broach into billions of tiny pieces and dropped the shards to the ground.   
  
Serena's eyes shot wide open as she fell to the ground once more. "NO!" she screamed, trying to collect the non-repairable pieces.  
  
"All gone," Chloe hissed as the wind blew the pieces away. The blonde girl reached out screaming on the ground.  
  
"My broach! What do you want from me?" the sobbing girl cried out. Chloe merely let out a satanic laugh…a laugh that would forever haunt Serena.   
  
"You've already met my sister." Chloe flipped backwards into the air, shedding both her disguise and allowing her black star to proudly reappear.   
  
"No!" Serena whispered in denial, tears sliding down her cherubic face.  
  
"I am Glimmer, youngest of the Infinite Storm Sisters. You have meddled with our mission for the last time. I bid you farewell, dear Moon Princess!" Glimmer laughed, floating down to the ground. She stood arrogantly in her black leather pants, white back-less top accented with red floral stitching across the neck, as well as tall, black spiked heels.   
  
"You disgusting demon! I promise you will pay for this!" Serena shrieked. Glimmer had cleverly led her to a secluded area in a dump and now she was to die.   
  
"Poor little Princess…" was all Glimmer could manage as she giggled.  
  
'Oh girls…if only we had more time together. And Darien…even if you don't love me any longer, I will always love you.'   
  
Without warning, Glimmer put out her hand and used her capabilities to lift Serena into the air, the girl's eyes streaming with tears. She fought hard but couldn't escape. "Supreme Cosmic Destruction!" Glimmer screamed. An explosion of black and blue fire burst out from within the teenage girl, nearly killing her as she was thrust this way and that violently by a nuclear wind. Giant rocks pelted her, breaking her bones. "Get up weakling!" Glimmer laughed, her eyes lit with a vengeful fire. "You're finished!"  
  
Shaken, bruised, broken, and weak, Serena miraculously was able to move even in light of her suffering. Blood poured from her sliced lip and from bruises and gashes in her arms, back, and sides. As she spoke with great difficulty, her voice was calm. "In the name of our future, and the lives of all I hold dear, I will not allow for this reign of terror to continue. Moon Comic Power!" But without her broach, her Princess-ly powers could only protect for so long. A silvery light enveloped her shattered body, and it seemed almost at once it faded as Glimmer unleashed another blast.   
  
"My dear, step down from your throne. For you are no more!" Glimmer hissed maniacally. The ground rumbled wildly beneath them, fire was everywhere…and with each passing second, darkness was flooding Serena's mind and her soul…  
  
"I cannot give up! For my friends! No!" Serena screamed. A fresh wave of tears fell just before she passed out and collapsed. The world went black…nothingness reigned powerful. Glimmer laughed and disappeared. Her work was finally done…for the beloved White Moon Princess was dead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Shameless Love/Rescue Mission Gone Awry

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Eve trudged home, head hanging in anger. "I cannot believe this. That young girl…his girlfriend? Ugh, I suppose I should feel more humiliated than anything else," she said out loud. Immediately following Darien's departure from their afternoon coffee break, Eve felt even more determined, even insanely compelled to find Darien. It was a sad tale of unrequited affections, one that Eve had become the epitome of. The first time Eve had met Darien in person, she felt instant sparks. In fact, after quite an exquisite amount of thought, the wine-haired young woman concluded she'd loved him ever since. They met through mutual friends and hit it off completely during the school year, which to Eve was a blessing. Perhaps he would never feel the same way, but even still Eve sensed something more to their relationship.   
  
Whether it be self-imposed or not, the young woman intended to find out. Her heart having been broken many times before, Eve realized that Darien was somehow different. He was a guiding light in a starless night sky. Darien may not have known it, but there was something between them. She knew it in her gut.   
  
Ten minutes had passed, and still lost in her reverie, Eve came upon Juuban Park, a quaint scenario graced by the peaceful flow of a crystalic lake. It was, however, not the lake, nor its beauty that captivated her attention as she passed. "How convenient!" Eve said; her gaze locked onto something far more intriguing.   
  
* * *  
  
"Oh god what have I done?" Darien agonized, completely devastated. Serena disappeared without a trace to who-knows-where and now she hated him. He could just feel it. "I hate myself for this. In actuality the entire thing is purely ridiculous. Serena knows damn well that I love her." He paused for a moment, his thoughts enveloped in Serena' image. It was impressed on his mind and he could the tears streaming down her face again before she disappeared.  
  
"Eve and I are merely friends…but how could I expect Serena to know that?" Darien paused for a moment, his thoughts now lost on Eve. Her smiling, beautiful face was in his mind, almost taunting him. Perhaps he was overlooking something. What could it be? And then realization struck him. How could Darien have missed it? The man knew quite well what it was that had forced his love away. A stray attraction.  
  
"I'm attracted to Eve…but I wouldn't dare act on it. My future is with Serena, the woman I love and always will. But I'm merely human…how many times have I heard of Serena embarking on a pursuit of cute guys? Why not I? Even still, that's not an excuse. But how can I deny the feelings within me?" He loved Serena but this was so different, fresh, new, and appealing; like a moth to a flame.   
  
A sudden, melodic voice ripped him back to reality. "Darien? Are you okay?" Eve said walking over with an innocent smile on her face. Mentally, Darien cursed himself and refused to allow his gaze to lift. Eve's presence became closer still as she seated herself beside him, still avoided by Darien's acknowledgement. "Darien?"  
  
His midnight eyes slowly made their way up to meet her's.   
  
"Eve…I don't really know what to say. But I must apologize for my actions earlier. It's just that I had to assure Serena that what she had seen was purely innocent. My girlfriend is off somewhere, probably crying her eyes out because she's gotten the wrong idea about us," Darien replied quietly, his thoughts most likely occupied by the young blonde.  
  
"Are you sure that's what it really is?" Eve replied carefully after a short pause. Immediately, Darien's head snapped and his eyes locked with Eve's hazel.   
  
"Eve?" he inquired, fearful curiosity claiming his expression. She, however, allowed her gaze to shift to the lake before them, and she as spoke her gaze remained so.  
  
"Can you tell me honestly, Darien, that what occurred today was nothing more than that? A mistake? A misunderstanding?" Her voice was so serious, but calmness graced it. Darien's eyes became wide, and a slight blush accented the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying, Eve." Her eyes locked with his once again, and she shifted on the bench to face him completely.  
  
"Darien…but you do understand. I know you do. You can't lie to me like this. Darien, listen to your heart. Can you deny the attraction that has existed between us since we first met?" His mouth opened as if to speak, but he stopped short and paused.  
  
"She's my girlfriend…I love her," Darien spoke with sincere conviction. Eve looked down for a moment, but searched his eyes after a moment.   
  
"But you're attracted…to me." They hadn't noticed at first how the space between them had dissipated until their lips locked in a precious kiss. It was deep and sensual, motivating and unbridled with passion. It seemed that it ended as quickly as it had begun.   
  
"I love Serena I can't do this!" Darien whispered, holding Eve at bay by the shoulders.   
  
"She's a child. Darien, she doesn't trust you. What is a relationship…what is love without trust?" It seemed that her words had an almost entrancing magic to them, and willingly, Darien engaged the kiss once again. Protest and turning back were lost on the embraced pair. The man's arms latched around her waist, and within moments their affections had become ignited with passion…whether in desperation or in hope.   
  
However lost in one another they were, their carelessness would carry a guilty burden. Though their bliss forced away any second thoughts and so they plunged into one another's hearts. It was this that Sabrina observed as she passed by the park on her way home that afternoon, breathing in the breezy summer air. Her emerald gaze settled upon the bench and in surprise she found her sister, locked in the arms of a man.   
  
"Darien? So this is who Eve's been after," she murmured from across the street. "I thought he had a girlfriend…Serena was her name…" The thought passed and the young woman went on her way…what Eve did on her own time was her business alone. And so the two were left alone in the midst of the afternoon sunset.   
  
* * *  
  
Night had fallen and nothing but the glowing sliver of the crescent moon lit Mina's way as she scoured the downtown streets for her friend. The sun had dipped beneath the horizon hours before in a glorious array of colors. Normally Mina would have enjoyed it, but of course with such matters as Serena' disappearing act on her hands, how could she?   
  
Wandering the streets in hopes of finding the White Moon Princess, Mina sighed. If anything had happened to Serena, she would feel as if she had caused it and guilt would forever tear at her heart. Even if the odangoed girl ran off frequently, hiding away to collect her thoughts, she would be found sooner or later; if not on her own actions. But that afternoon had a different feel to it…as if a cosmic balance had been thrown off. Mina sighed again.  
  
"Meatball Head…where have you disappeared to now?" The moon seemed to glow brighter as if in reply to her plea. Mina's eyes locked onto the glowing planetary body, and her voice too was directed at it. "Oh man…Serena where are you?" The ball of light in the sky above was a constant reminder of Serena herself. The blonde cupped her hands over her mouth in a makeshift loud speaker. "Serena!"   
  
"Yes?" a form said from beside her. A crisp breeze suddenly whipped up and seemed to assault Mina; it's harsh force nearly scraping her delicate skin. The moon's light fell brightly onto the form, and Mina gasped as everything registered.   
  
"Serena! I found you!" The blonde girl stopped for a moment as she watched Serena turn away and run down an alleyway, opposite of Mina's location. "Sere, come back!" The Venusian tore after her, eyes wide with disbelief; her throat was dry and her chest heaved as she continued to run. "Serena come back! I have to take you home! What's wrong?" The future queen merely continued on her wild race through the night and her laughter rang out in a taunting tone.  
  
'This is insane. Either Darien pushed her over the edge or Serena has discovered a new, but irritating game. My god…what is something did happen? Whoa…wait a minute, where am I?' Mina's confused thoughts rang true as she had been lead into a desolate, silent, and completely empty area. She was led out to a parking lot on the edge of town…  
  
Panting lightly, Mina watched as Serena halted in the center of the empty lot. Four tall parking lot lamps offered meager lighting in their dim glow. Serena's eyes were wide, bleak, and hopeless. "Help me," her voice came in a vacant whisper.   
  
Mina watched from several yards away and her hand shot out to offer support. An even c wind whipped through and rustled her blonde hair violently. "Serena-  
  
Serena turned her back quickly, a sinister sneer hidden from view as she did. "I would appreciate it if you would call me by my true name." Mina's heart stopped cold.   
  
"What?" she replied in confusion, but mostly in shock.   
  
"Dear friend…my name is Aria!" Without another word, Mina clutched her power wand, ready to wield the Power of Venus at any moment. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sailor Venus!" Aria came into the flooding light of the distant lamps. The girl was much taller than Mina had realized, with long jungle green hair, huge white wings, and golden eyes. Her previous, innocent disguise of the moon Princess had faded.   
  
"How do you--oh forget it! Venus…Star Power!" An explosion of light and energy burst around the transforming sailor scout, and soon enough Sailor Venus emerged. "Where is she?" Venus' voice was cold and hard.   
  
Aria turned to the side, her eyes locking with Mina's in playful taunting. "Can't tell you!" the bird woman laughed. The jungle green hair that draped down her back seemed to glisten in the lamp/moon lights. Those golden eyes were fierce and reckless. The monstrosity had a kamikaze-like aura to her-as if she would stop at nothing to complete her mission.   
  
"Where is she?" Venus continued to demand.  
  
"You'll have to beat me in a fight to find out!" The bird flashed a vicious smile, fluttering her wings in a challenge.   
  
Venus drew in her arms, and froze them in a strengthening pose with her legs spread apart to increase her bodily support. "Bring it on then, doe-doe bird!" A dangerous glitter entered the Venusian Princess's eyes, and smirking, she readied herself for battle.   
  
"Fine then." Aria clasped her arms across her chest in an "X" formation, eyes closing in concentration. Without a moment's notice, she opened them out straight and a raging wind rushed at Venus. As a result, the scout was pushed far back, sliding on the rough ground, first on her back and then on her stomach. With a satanic laugh, Aria flew up into the air and dove down feet first as her eyes gleamed, but Venus evaded the assault by rolling out of range. Not even a single second later, Aria's clawed feet slammed into the broken pavement, forcing through the surface with enough power to send them straight through the concrete.   
  
Flipping back up onto her feet, Venus took advantage of Aria's position within the concrete, her feet being pressed in so deeply. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she cried. The golden chain lashed out and caught the bird by the neck, but in response Aria merely smiled and grabbed the chain. Aria began to manipulate the chain in a spinning motion and simultaneously, Venus clung to the end. Just as Aria stopped spinning, the chain broke and Venus flew twenty feet away into a lamp.  
  
"Serena…I'm sorry." Venus reached up and clung to the faded, wrought iron post. The lamp's bulb flickered incessantly from the impact. Aria continued to laugh uncontrollably, and flew over, her golden eyes glowing. Upon landing, the bird launched her self forward headfirst and rammed Venus in the stomach. The scout grimaced, her hands shooting down to her abdomen as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Venus bent over on her knees, releasing the post as she felt every ounce of her strength being sapped.   
  
"You made quite a mistake by following me, baka," Aria giggled. Her monstrously strong hands shot out and grasped the lovely but wounded blonde scout by the neck. Aria held her with one hand tightly over the ground and walked out to the middle of the lot, Venus beginning to choke. The bird-woman's sandals clicked against the pavement, her wings fluttering angelically despite her demeanor. In desperation, Venus tugged at the bird's grip, praying for salvation, or at least to breathe.   
  
"Can't get out of this one, honey!" Aria laughed and squeezed tighter. "I have a mission to complete and ridding myself of pestilent children like you is apart of it!"   
  
"Help me…" Venus choked out just as things started getting fuzzy. Her hair draped behind her like a curtain, and Venus kicked her legs about in hopes of freeing herself. But Aria squeezed tighter yet, the sailor solider was beginning to loosen up…she was almost limp. Her hands clawed again and again at the strength of the bird, and it seemed that all was lost. Venus was going to die…and Serena remained lost.   
  
An amazing, perhaps divine, intervention occurred. When it seemed that all was lost, a shower of light-filled, razor-sharp crystals rained down on the monstrous woman, hurtling her back quite a few yards as her screams echoed on the night air. Venus fell to the ground where Aria had been holding her, and in pain her hands went to her sore neck. "Ugh…" Venus moaned falling to the ground onto her right side and looking up. A tall, slim form stood about ten feet away. "Who is that?" she sputtered, rubbing her neck gently.   
  
The form seemed to smile at Venus, and the injured scout wanted desperately to return the gesture. Perhaps this new comer had just saved her life. Immediately, the form's attention returned to the task at hand. Even in spite of the bright moon's glow, the form's face remained obscured. "Sunrise Eternal Gleam!" the feminine voice cried. Immediately following, a painfully bright curtain of light fell over the bird, causing her to scream out in agony, her vision blinded. Venus shaded her eyes with her free hand.   
  
"What's happening? Stop it!!!!" Aria roared scratching at her eyes, trying to rid herself of the blindness. Though blind, the light bounced inside of her skull like a crazy floodlight bulb. The tall girl suddenly turned her gaze the Sailor Venus and ran over. Her face was vaguely familiar, but Venus failed to place it. She was dressed in a Sailor scout uniform, her long hair whipping behind her.   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked a bit worried. Her voice was gentle, but focused and seemed to hold a strong aura to it. She held Venus and helped her sit up.   
  
"Yes…thanks for saving me," Venus answered weakly, a thin smile on her face. "You came just in time. But…who are you?"   
  
"A friend. Please just rest, Sailor Soldier. Let me take care of this one!" The other girl rose quickly and faced the pained bird once again.   
  
"But my friend Serena…" Venus said before losing her strength completely. She fell back onto her side quietly, fatigue overcoming her.   
  
Seeing that Venus had been tended to, she glared at the oversized bird-woman. "Leave this girl alone, you overgrown bird from hell!" Her right hand shot up into the air and a ball of orange and pink light materialized in her palm. "Gorgeous Sunlight Supreme!" the helpful woman called out. With a fluid motion the power was released upon the bird as a ray of pure light entwined with vivid color. On impact, it ripped through the bird's body and within seconds she had reduced to unrecognizable fragments of burnt feathers and dust.   
  
'Could she be one of us? A long lost counterpart? Is she truly a Sailor Scout? Wait is that Neptune or Uranus? No! Her coloring is like the powers she has. Bright and beautiful like a sunlit morning…yes a Senshi of the…'   
  
Sailor Venus blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Sabrina walked along late that evening rubbing her head. A major headache had sent in, not to mention severe fatigue. Upon entering her house, Eve was already asleep on the couch, with a happy smile on her face. 'Well at least one of us is in a fabulous mood,' Sabrina thought bitterly. Wandering down to her own room, Sabrina quickly threw on a pair of pajamas and collapsed into bed. Sleep soon came.  
  
Eve, however, in her own room, was entertained by a wild panoply of dreams. The events of that afternoon had not only shocked her, but filled Eve with a sort of triumphant glee. Not in her wildest dreams, how cliché, did she think any of this would come true. After all, it had been years since they had seen each other, and after returning to Tokyo, everything had fallen into place so perfectly. The burgundy-haired young woman wondered if perhaps she had made a mistake. But his kisses remained on her mind and she could still feel their intensity. They were sweet and gentle…but had a hidden passion just below the surface.  
  
A thought suddenly struck her-one of remorse. "He has a girlfriend…but a child none-the-less. Could his reaction have been a result of his disparity?" Eve pushed it out of her mind, refusing to believe it. Only time would speak the truth of that afternoon-and all of the motives behind it.   
  
Sabrina in her own bedroom, however, had far less complexities to ponder concerning her own personal life. Since leaving her original home with her parents, she had left behind a love she never thought she'd find again. Sabrina's heart forced her away, even if it had been devoted. But it had not even been weeks after she left that her supposedly "devoted" significant other had moved on. What a shock that was. They all moved on and left her. All of them. But that was the first time she walked away from them before any true pain had been inflicted.   
  
It seemed that both of the Jenkins sisters had experienced much heartbreak in their few years. Yet they were college students, leading careers, and balancing their lives to boot. That had to say something…right? Nevertheless, currently single and waiting for the one, Sabrina lay awake in bed that night. Her body was tired, her mind racing wildly. What a combination. Sabrina and Eve Jenkins had moved to Tokyo about 8 months before, in search of truths and of destiny. In spite of it all, they had traveled a great distance to accomplish this task. There wasn't a minute that they regretted it. A new life had set in upon them, and their first priorities were to enjoy it…wherever it may lead them.  
  
"Broken hearts…broken promises…and broken hope?" Sabrina whispered aloud, pondering her situation over and over again. Her life was wonderful, and she enjoyed it fully. And yet, she felt something missing. It seemed not even a few months after arriving in Tokyo that Sabrina had met him. The face of sandy-haired, brown-eyed young man remained in her mind.  
  
--The Following Morning at 11---  
  
Sabrina woke up slowly the next morning, sunlight flooding her bedroom until it looked like a sunshine palace. The sky, as she observed through her bedroom window, was cloudless and clear. To her relief, her headache had dissipated throughout the night and finally a new day could begin.   
  
Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she glanced around her bedroom thoughtfully. "Someone needs to clean this place. I don't think I was ever so disorganized…"   
  
A quick look towards the clock showed that not only had she slept in, that her day was on a late start as it was. Another thought entered her mind regarding the child she had met not long ago. "Rini, I wonder how you're doing. I wonder how any one is doing. I suppose I have nothing to do today but enjoy my freedom." Sabrina smiled at the thought and went to take a shower.   
  
* * *  
  
Mina lay on her bed in her pajamas and blinked continuously until everything came into focus. The night seemed almost a blur because it had occurred so fast. But in light of it all, she slowly remembered everything from the night before, except she had returned home. Another thought, one of pressing importance shot into her mind. Serena was still missing; the White Moon Princess that had guided them through life with her grace and power was missing. What was to be done? Without a trace of her trail, the remaining scouts were stuck.   
  
It became apparent that the Infinite Storm Sisters were involved. How else would Aria have impersonated Serena? An exasperated and fatigued sigh escaped Mina's lips as she sat up in her bed. Not only this, but a Sailor Senshi had arrived in town. Not to mention she's saved Mina's life. "I owe my life to that girl's intervention!" Perhaps she knew where Serena had gone to, or was taken. That, however, wasn't important. Reiterating the previous night's events, as well as their consequences, to the girls was far more urgent. The thought of her beloved future queen's disappearance made the Princess of Venus physically ill. And speaking of injury and illness, Mina's neck was just a tad bit bruised and sore while her stomach hurt a lot but less than last night. The pain was still quite imposing, but none-the-less weaker than before.  
  
"Aria really got her butt kicked…but not by me," Mina added sorrowfully. "I'm just lucky that girl showed up in time." The pretty blonde slowly left her bedroom and eased into a warm, muscle-relaxing shower before downing an energizing breakfast. Immediately after, her hands gripped the phone to alert the others, and soon an emergency meeting had been scheduled.   
  
Once all of the scouts were assembled, Mina's nightmare had been told. Amy was wringing her hands nervously as her mind faded into a spiral of worry. Raye and Lita remained quiet, their thoughts as well occupied with both fear and worry. Raye's eyes, however, betrayed her quiet expression and conveyed deep-seeded rage.   
  
"Serena is not so scatter-brained that she would disappear without a trace and never speak a word of her leaving to us!" Amy exclaimed. "It's totally unlike her to not consult one of us for advice…girls I have a terrible feeling about this."   
  
"I'm really upset. You know I am and we have to do something. I feel totally responsible for losing and finding her…but the real reason I called you here is because we're not alone."  
  
"What are you talking about Mina?" Lita piped up with her arms folded, a strange hope in her expression.   
  
"Last night I swore I found Serena. I followed her all the way across town to a parking lot and I ended up getting jumped."  
  
"Jumped? Well then I think we can safely assume that those twisted sisters are involved. Who else would it be besides them?" Raye exclaimed matter-of-factly.   
  
Mina returned to her story after Raye had confirmed her only suspicions. "It turned out that the sisters sent another freak out, and it almost terminated me! I feel so foolish for having fallen into its trap like that. I mean, it grabbed me by the throat with one hand, and squeezed until I was almost a goner. Then suddenly out of the blue these brilliant crystals rained down on the thing and made her drop me. She had incredible power and looked exactly like a Senshi. You guys, I'm positive we have a new ally in town! She came to my rescue, as I was Sailor Venus. All of her power was like the brilliance of a sunrise and the sun," Mina finished.  
  
"A Sailor Senshi of the Sun. It's quite possible. Every planetary being has a Sailor Scout to protect it. But we can't worry about that now. Our main concern is to find Serena. Who knows what could've happened to her."  
  
"I rather not think about it…" Mina trailed off quietly, her unbelievably blue eyes falling. Lita's expression contorted angrily and she slammed a fist into one of the beams of the shrine.  
  
"We must begin our search for her now. Any delay could quite possibly cost Serena her life. And if our suspicions are correct, those sisters are involved like you said, Raye. Let's get started," Lita announced, taking charge.  
  
"Oh Meatball head," Raye whispered sadly. Balling her fists in anger, she tore her gaze from the others, forcing back tears. With moments, the remaining four nodded their heads in agreement and immediately began devising their plans.   
  
* * *  
  
It seemed that Sabrina's mood had taken a turn for the better. After acquiring a few extra hours of sleep and indulging in a streaming cup of coffee, she embarked on a relaxing afternoon. But to say the least, that day was unlike any other. Something wonderful and life changing had been confirmed. Finding Eve was a top priority, but not before she engaged in a bit of small talk with the epitome of her affections. She could see his smiling face from a ways away, and at this she too smiled. There he was, standing in the arcade talking to two young girls, who seemed about the age of Serena. Raye and Amy.   
  
'What are they doing there I wonder?' The delightfully orange-haired young woman quickened her pace.  
  
* * *   
  
"Andrew, so you haven't seen Serena at all?" Raye questioned him seriously. Her raven hair rustled gently in the breeze that swept through the town carrying the pleasant scent of summer rain. Amy beside her forced a polite smile, but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"You must understand, Andrew, that finding her is imperative. Any help at all that you can give us will be appreciated," the shorthaired young woman added, her gaze locking with Andrew's for a moment.   
  
The older young man seemed lost in thought for a moment, but shook his head slowly. "Nope, that's so odd too! Serena has been away from the arcade for more than a few days. Now I'm starting to get worried. Maybe you should check with Darien." Raye grumbled impatiently at hearing the name, looking back to Amy for a moment.  
  
"He's no where to be found at the moment," Amy remarked cautiously.   
  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Raye continued. Her amethyst eyes were filled with concern and anger. Andrew quickly took note and told them what he could as he thoughtfully swept the sidewalk with his broom.   
  
"I'd love to help you girls, but I really have no idea. That last time I did see her, although…" he answered, thinking back. "…was yesterday or the day before. She and Mina were passing by and stopped to talk for a minute. Then I saw her a second time alone and she came flying through like a bat out of hell…she looked pretty upset." The two girls exchanged glances.  
  
"Which direction was she heading?" Amy inquired, feeling the warmth of a new trail just beyond their grasps. Andrew pointed to his left and immediately they took off.   
  
"If you see her somewhere, please call us ASAP!" they called back as they headed in the direction he'd given them. He waved and went back to his work.   
  
"I hope Serena is alright," he murmured quietly.   
  
"Has something happened to her?" a concerned voice inquired from beside him. Andrew looked up, smiling upon whom he saw.   
  
"Sabrina, good morning," he replied gently.   
  
"I'm sorry to have been eavesdropping…but I met Serena Tsukino. Quite a sweet girl," Sabrina commented quietly, watching Andrew's eyes.   
  
"She really is. Well I'm sure she'll be all right. Anyhow, how have you been? I shouldn't drag everyone down like that."   
  
The emerald-eyed young woman waved away his worries. "No problem. But I'm wonderful…now." There was an uneasy pause for a moment, and the bright-haired young woman looked away, running a hand through her locks nervously.   
  
"Sabrina, I should be heading inside," he said motioning over his shoulder. "Why don't you come in, you can keep me company. Maybe we could catch a movie or something later?"   
  
"I'd…I would love to." A glorious smile graced her pretty features and she followed him inside.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Surprise Visits & The Runaway Child

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The afternoon of July ninth was quickly fading as Sabrina made her way from Crown Centre. The weather was dry and warm, a pleasant change from the humidity. Her long hair swung behind her freely, and her emerald eyes were lowered as she lost herself in thought. The vibrant sunlight fell onto her pale blue shorts and white tank top; the clacking of her heeled-sandals bounced off of the sidewalk. A smile graced her lovely complexion.   
  
"What a stroke of good luck, ne?" she asked herself aloud. "My day started out so well…it's nearly hard to believe." The bright-green gaze lifted and settled upon a gloomy form. Sabrina's smiled faded and her pace quickened. "Rini!"   
  
"Oh Sabrina, it's you," the sugar-haired child answered, merely glancing up. An immediate thought came to mind, and the sunlit haired woman sat down beside her.   
  
'Serena…is that what has upset this child so?'  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while," Rini remarked, swinging her legs over the edge of the bench with her eyes lowered. Orange hair flying free in the breeze and her big, sparkling green eyes full of light, Sabrina looked upon the child with empathy.  
  
"Rini, what's wrong? I don't mean to pry…but a poor little girl such as you shouldn't have to be subject to such pain. Whatever that may be." The child's ruby eyes shot up to lock with Sabrina's, widening immensely. Not only did this signify that Sabrina had struck gold, but that Rini was willing to trust her.  
  
"I wish people would just stop treating me like a little kid," she muttered bitterly. The other woman merely smiled and patted the child on the head.   
  
"Do you trust me?" A short pause followed and soon Rini nodded.   
  
"I haven't seen Serena in a while and I really miss her…" she replied trying not to give away the severity.   
  
"Serena means a lot to you doesn't she?" Sabrina added, her voice gentle and understanding. Rini nodded silently, her sugary pink odangoes and trailing tails of hair swung lightly. "You know…I understand how you feel, Rini." The child lifted her eyes and once again searched Sabrina's.  
  
"What do you mean?" she inquired in a pensive tone. The orange-haired young woman smiled and gazed out at the street, admiring the passing cars and people. The very scene was quaint.  
  
"If I didn't have my sister around…I honestly don't know what I would do," Sabrina answered, glancing at the girl. "You know, she's like my rock to put it simply. We have a bond that no one can break." The woman swore she saw a small smile creep across the child's lips.  
  
"That's nice to be able to have that," Rini answered some time later. It was at this moment that Sabrina watched the girl pale and knew that she was no longer very palpable.   
  
"I know t it might not make whatever is wrong right again, Rini, but I have spare tickets to the movies. Why not join me? Perhaps it will help take your mind off of things." Rini nodded and forced a small smile.   
  
'Serena…I know that something has happened between you and Darien…but please come home. Even though we fight and sometimes I'd like to wring your neck, I miss you.'   
  
* * *  
  
It seemed that Eve Jenkins was lot in thought that entire day. Only the previous day's events consumed her mind, and anything else was less than priority. Nothing could seem to snap her out of it. It was like being lost in some kind of fantastic dream that you were unable, but unwilling to wake from. And thankfully, the euphoria lasted. But it seemed that only her pensive, but astonished thoughts could draw her back to reality after going over every possible angle.  
  
l"Am I making a mistake?" she spoke aloud to no one in particular. Her steps ceased and casting the world around her a thoughtful look, Eve noticed her location. The Cherry Hill Temple rose up above her from the street, its lovely décor and traditional motif inviting. The sky was turning a darker shade of blue; the afternoon was slowly fading. "Maybe I can sort my thoughts out here…"  
  
The ascent up the stairs was short-lived, and as Eve came atop, a young woman of long raven hair was busily sweeping. "Hello, can I help you?" she inquired graciously, a small smile gracing her flawless face as her cleaning halted.   
  
"Yes, I'm Eve," the wine-haired woman answered, looking about with a more relaxed expression. The atmosphere was extremely therapeutic and warm. "I was hoping I could talk to someone."  
  
"Welcome, Eve," she answered, carelessly propping her broom up against the temple wall. "I'm Raye and I happen to live here. Come inside and have a seat." Raye slid aside one of the temple doors, leading the other woman in. The room within was warm and quaint, and held a wise air-as if the very place contained a supernatural spirit.   
  
"I must thank you very much for seeing me, Miss…" Eve spoke up gently.   
  
"Call me Raye," the priestess corrected her with a friendly grin.  
  
"A girl your age must be quite busy," said Eve quietly after taking a seat. The raven-haired young woman restrained from rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know it's funny…even the most innocent have seen so much," Raye murmured. Eve smirked and nodded in understanding. "So tell me, Eve, what's going on? You had such a troubled look for someone who seems as if they are normally so full of life." Raye sat down opposite Eve, folding her hands in her lap.   
  
"Amazing how you can pick up on that. But I must admit, you are very right. I have many reasons to be happy, but some of those reasons have given me other reasons to second-guess myself. Does that make any sense?" the woman laughed, Raye with an all-knowing glitter in her dark eyes.  
  
"Absolutely. Go ahead, continue," the girl replied, studying the other woman's facial expressions and body language-it gave much away about a person, even if Raye already had a psychic-related gift. Eve sat up completely straight, but her arms and legs were slightly relaxed, giving her a focused and determined air about her. Her burgundy locks fell around her shoulders and through her lovely hazel gaze, an entire lifetime of life, love, heartbreak, defeat, and success could be seen.   
  
"My twin sister, Sabrina and I, moved to town a little over half a year ago. Ever since then we've been searching for something. Never quite knowing what or who or how…but we figured when we found what we were looking for, we would just know."  
  
"Sabrina Jenkins? You're her sister?"  
  
Eve nodded, slightly unsettled about how disciplined, focused, and on the mark Raye had been. "Yes that's her. She said something about a couple of friend's at this temple, but I had no idea…"  
  
"Sabrina is a lovely person. She's actually formed a friendship with the cousin of my friend. Perhaps you may know her…"  
  
"Yes, Rini. I've heard a little about her." A slight pause settled in, and Raye immediately returned to the task of discovering why Eve had embarked on a journey for absolution. That seemed to be what she wanted. Her path had become obscured with a jungle-like mass of deception, emotions, and life itself. Perhaps that was the reason for her seeking out help.   
  
"So Eve, why did you come to Tokyo?" Raye ask coming back onto the subject.   
  
"Sabrina said that there were doors to be opened here. And being her devoted and loyal sister I had to follow. To this day we're still not finding exactly what we want. And even though, I've found things, or namely people, that make me feel complete…I can't help but wonder if I am losing sight of the true objective." A tiny smirk formed on Raye's lips, and immediately Amara and Michelle came to mind with all of this talk about objectives and dreams.  
  
"As for losing sight of the true objective, whatever that may be, sometimes it takes risks and making a mistake to realize your true path. Not every step you take is necessarily perfect. Besides, I'm sure that whatever it is your searching for, it will end up being right in front of you." Raye's words were so wise and made so much sense, that it surprised Eve that she hadn't thought of it sooner herself.   
  
"Thank you for your time, Raye. I hope to see you all again," Eve rising from her seat.  
  
"Of course. Please come back if you would like to talk sometime," Raye replied as the woman left.   
  
Stepping out into the afternoon air, Eve left walking with her hands dug into her pockets. 'She's right…even if what I am doing has the best intentions, the outcome will remain unknown until it is time. I just have to give things a chance…'   
  
Little did the wine haired sister know that Raye far more correct than even she knew.  
  
* * *  
  
Sabrina eagerly ran up the steps of her apartment in search of her sister, a brilliant smile gracing her features. Luckily, her aforementioned sister had returned home just minutes before and was resting in her bedroom. "Eve! Eve-y! We need to talk!" The enlightened young woman exclaimed, only to find a tired looking Eve emerge from her room.  
  
"What is it?" she said groggily. "I was sleeping." Rubbing her head, the dark haired sister collapsed onto the living room couch. Placing her hands to her hips, Sabrina poked her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Well, wake up! You left early this morning before I could tell you what happened last night!" Sabrina exclaimed, tossing her purse onto the recliner.   
  
"So…tell me," Eve groaned following Sabrina into the kitchen.  
  
"We came here searching for them, Eve. And we've struck gold!"   
  
"Huh?" Hazel eyes locked with emerald in a joyous splendor.   
  
"Eve, I was patrolling the other night and I found one! It's over, our quest is over and we've found them!" Sabrina rambled on happily, tears springing into her eyes. Jerking awake immediately, Eve latched onto her sister's shoulders and hopped up and down screaming.  
  
"Please tell me that it's true and I'm not dreaming! Oh, Brina! Are you serious?" Eve cried, her eyes wild. Sabrina nodded and the sisters hugged happily, laughing at the same time. The two drew back for a moment, serious expressions overcoming them.  
  
"We've anticipated this for quite a while, Eve. And now the time has come."  
  
"Our paths no longer blocked, we are united by destiny."   
  
"Tonight is the night, Eve. The Grand Entrance of the twins!"   
  
* * *  
  
"You guys this is serious! Serena has been missing for two days and no one has seen or heard from her since. Not even Darien is within contact with anyone one of us. Knowing Meatball Head, we can't just assume she'll fine her way back. I say we track down those sisters. The definitely have something to do with this, I know it!" Lita shouted, pounding her fists on the table. Her deep green eyes flared with an angry glow.   
  
"Lita is right! Looking around the city isn't going to help! She could have been hurt or worse! Let's track 'em down!" Raye agreed jumping up.   
  
"We can't just fly into this without a plan, everyone! Something is missing here…it just doesn't make sense! Serena is not the type to wonder off and remain alone and totally antisocial. So let's just agree that something has happened. Preparing for the worst is our best plan of action," Amy exclaimed, her aqua eyes filled with pure concern as her heart and mind desperately searched for answers.   
  
Mina sighed deeply, laying her head in her hands and her body shuddered. "It's my fault. They've taken the White Moon Princess…"   
  
The three other girls, about to offer consolation and opinions contrary to Mina's, a saddened and disgustingly pained voice cut them short.   
  
"Wait!" a sad little voice came from the door. They stopped and turned in surprise, glancing at one another wordlessly.  
  
"Rini!" Lita whispered.  
  
"You can no longer hide this from me. I need the truth," she explained, eyes full of tears. "You only told me what happened with Darien and that she got upset took off to be alone somewhere. Tell me the truth! Why isn't Serena home, why hasn't she called?" The four girls looked around at one another, Raye being the first to offer an explanation for their concealing information.   
  
"Rini, it's very complicated! But you must trust that we will find Serena and bring her home, no matter the consequences," Raye tried to comfort her, her voice serious.   
  
"In the future I am Neo Princess Serenity…I don't understand why this has to be a secret. Serena is the future queen of Crystal Tokyo and my mother! Serena is my future mother! If something has happened to her now, it could change everything in the future! Please I must know!" she sobbed, though her eyes were blazing with rage.   
  
"Little one…listen carefully," Amy began, "We know about as much as you do. Mina tried looking for her and we all have as well. Serena is missing…we have no idea where she is. But we are going to the source of the negative energy-  
  
"The Storm Sisters," Rini interrupted.  
  
"Yes how did you-  
  
"I'm not deaf, I have ears!"   
  
"I know…now Rini we're going to look for her."  
  
"Where?" the child persisted, her gaze turning steely.   
  
"Probably around more remote and empty parts of town. A lot of evil people we've dealt with normally work in those types of settings. And you need to stay here!" Amy went on. The pink haired child scrunched her fists.  
  
"No." She spoke flatly and intently.   
  
"Princess, listen to us. It is way to dangerous for a little girl!" Lita tried to protest.   
  
"Stop it! I am as much as a Sailor Scout as any of you. I, on behalf of the future title, am thoroughly insulted. Serena means more to me than anyone else in the world. I am going," she replied, her position on the matter unwavering as she prepared to transform. Lifting her broach into the air, a swirl of energy enveloped her limbs and torso as she shouted the words. "Moon Prism Power!"   
  
"Rini!" Raye called out. The girls shot to their feet, grasping their wands. But before they could do anything more, the small scout of the Moon tore out of the temple, a few tears taking to the sky as she ran against a breeze.   
  
"I'm coming, Serena! I'll save you!" The little one ran down the steps, tripping a few times and when finally regaining her balance, headed to the spot where Serena was last seen.   
  
Once the child had left, four gazes met and locked. Mina raised her wand, and as she had in the Silver Millennium, took over position as leader of the scouts under Serenity. "Let's move!"   
  
"Sailor Planet Power!"   
  
* * *   
  
An extremely triumphant expression had plastered itself to Glimmer as she proudly made her way through the starship; her focal point being the control room. With the Princess out of the way by her own doing, Glacier would certainly boost her rank up. This pleasant thought in mind, the sky haired kamikaze goddess stepped into the room where her three sisters were seated. "Ladies…"   
  
"Yes?" Glacier said turning around, lapis lazuli eyes glowing and her platinum hair swinging as she moved.   
  
Borealis leaned forward, propping her elbows up onto the well-polished, black marble table; a dangerous glitter had taken up residence in her glare. "It looks like baby sister has some news. Do tell, child," Borealis remarked, emphasizing the final word of "child." Casting a warning glare in Borealis' direction, Glacier turned back to Glimmer.  
  
"Everyone was so delighted with idea of ridding ourselves on the Princess on their own…that I figured I would take matters into my own hands," Glimmer replied, tossing her sky-shaded hair snootily.  
  
"Oh God, now she's really lost her mind…as if there was anything to lose," Aurora snickered, a brilliant smile flashing.   
  
"Aurora…"  
  
The lavender-haired sister locked eyes with her, the two glares connecting. "Yes?"  
  
"Shut up." Glimmer turned back and addressed the remainder of her family. "Anyway, I caught her at a vulnerable moment and easily led her off to a secluded spot. Before she knew it, I had destroyed the Moon Broach and her along with it!" At hearing this, the sisters were dumbfounded.   
  
"You what?" Borealis shrieked. Her palms slapped the table Aurora folded her arms in jealousy and looked away.  
  
"Well, Glimmer, I must admit…you've surprised me. I had high hopes for you, but never did I think that your success would surpass anything I'd seen. You have not only succeeded in killing the Princess, but you have secured the fact that the future is ours," Glacier exclaimed, her expression bordering on neutral. "Now our only remaining objectives are to inform the Sailors that their beloved Princess is being held captive on the Moon. Since she is already dead, it won't matter and we can destroy the last living scouts. Thus, the future is ours and our final ploys will be executed."   
  
"Shall I go down for us?" Glimmer replied with a satisfied smile, triumph singing in her soul. Her mission had been completed and in doing so, she'd made fools of her middle siblings.   
  
The platinum-haired sister faced her and shook her head. "You've had your fun…now it's my turn," Glacier said teleporting.   
  
* * *  
  
The Sailor Scouts assembled, and their cat guardians beside them, it was now time to act. "There is no time to waste, let's go!" Luna instructed with Artemis sitting beside her. The four, freshly transformed Sailors emerged from the Temple shrine, surrounded in their planetarian glory. Upon their exit with hope and determination in their hearts, an astonishingly odd event occurred.   
  
The moon was glowing brightly before them, and a dark figure materialized in their air, the light of the moon behind them casting a silhouette upon the pavement. The four tensed in sensing the presence and immediately prepared themselves for attack.   
  
Sailor Mercury raised her head and locked eyes with the form, "Look out everyone!" Her voice was full of caution. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter flanked Mercury and waited as the form floated to the ground. A satisfying click sounded as the heels of the form's shoes touched the ground.   
  
"Good evening ladies," came the feminine voice. "…Or should I say Sailor Senshi. I am Glacier." A pair of wildly bright lapis lazuli eyes glowed through the night, burning holes through each girl.   
  
"The eldest of the Infinite Storm Sisters!" Venus cried out angrily, her face grimacing in rage. Her blonde hair swished behind her violently as a random wind passed through.   
  
The form allowed a tiny laugh to escape her before her reply. "I see you've done your homework. But I must admit that I am not here to chat. I have come here for a specific reason," Glacier answered, casting each scout a similar glare.   
  
"A tawdry witch like you wouldn't know a thing about reason," Mars spat, her amethyst eyes glowing with hate. "I'm surprised a dumb blonde such as yourself could find your way around." Venus' eyes narrowed at the blonde comment, but let it pass with the realization that it was directed at Glacier.  
  
I will tell you quite straight forward that flattery will get you nowhere," Glacier replied, her lips twisting angrily.  
  
"If there was a point to this surprise visit I suggest you spit it out, Iceberg Queen," Mercury shouted, her burst may have been out of character for her normally quiet nature, but this was serious.   
  
"If you wish to see you darling Moon Princess alive again, you will go to the corner of Field and Lake View to the back of the empty lot. There will be a portal, waiting to take you where your beloved Sailor Moon is being held. Good night," Glacier laughed, her black star completely aglow.   
  
"No WAY!" Jupiter thrust her hands into the air and conjured the explosive power of her gift. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The disk of light tore forwards just before the icy woman had disappeared. Glacier reflected it back at the sender just as the massive thunder burst came ripping through. Jupiter, her eyes wide with surprise, went flying back clutching her wounded arm as the disk crashed into her.   
  
"Jupiter!" they others cried in unison running to her side. Mars and Mercury helped the brunette into a sitting position, and the Mercurial scout quickly tended to the wounds.   
  
"Did you really think that your pathetic attempts could cease the destruction I shall bring to this world?" Glacier laughed waving her index finger in the air at them. "You'll have to try far harder to ever stop me." Venus' angry gaze tore from her wounded friend on the ground, to the annoyingly overconfident woman.   
  
"You sent one of your lackeys to kill me last night!" Venus erupted. "In fact, not only was your attack machine killed, it was shredded into pieces! Take this!" Rising, she called upon her Venusian power. "Venus Crescent Beam…Smash!"   
  
'I wonder who sent out an enforcer. Perhaps Glimmer…always trying to excel and win at everything!' At seeing the on-coming beam, Glacier quickly put up a transparent barrier. Not only did the beam stop, but also faded away into the night.  
  
"I think not, Miss Venus. I told you…go to the destination to find your friend. You have two hours…or else we will dethrone your Princess permanently!" Glacier shouted, disappearing. Her expression and tone were angry but remained on the side of diplomacy. 'Too bad she's already dead…'  
  
"Oh no! She's gone you guys!" Mercury cried out angrily. "Come on, now at least we know what happened to Serena!"  
  
"What about Rini? We have to find her!" Jupiter reasoned, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing pain in her arm. She rose, with Mars at her side to help. "I'm fine, you guys," she said warding them off. They nodded and returned to the situation at hand.   
  
"What about going to the lot? Do we have enough time?" Mars spoke up.  
  
Mercury sighed. "There isn't a way we can accomplish this completely on our own. We need help first. Jupiter and Venus, try contacting Amara and Michelle. Mars and I will look for Chibi-Moon and meet up with you and the others at the lot." With silent wishes of good luck to one another, they all quickly agreed and split up.   
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The Revelation

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The pink-haired scout of the moon whisked through the night blindly. Tears of desperation rolled down her soft cheeks and in fear of losing the person she loved most, continued on. A general direction in mind, Rini tore through the night. But what she perceived nothing. She saw but did not see and could not hear or touch, or ever sense the world around her. Only the pounding of her feet against the ground was her final link to reality. Only pain, sadness, and guilt occupied her mind and soul. But the guilt most of all. All these emotions swirled within the child, and suddenly realization struck her.  
  
'What if I never see her again?' The guilt set in once again; the pain was unbearable. For missing her, and loving her, and then again or treating her badly. But Rini loved her, as did she love her own mother. 'I'll save you Serena! I promise!'  
  
Determination in her heart, the scout, blinded by emotions, continued on her quest through the darkness.   
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
"Eve, come on! It's time," Sabrina said seriously. Her tone was impatient, but held an anxious hint. The bright-haired woman cast the sky a foreboding glance as Eve exploded from the house beside her.   
  
"We'll meet there. Now don't forget that our time is limited!" Eve waved running off. Sabrina nodded and took her own route, but not before allowing this thought to enter her mind. It meant the light at the end of the tunnel, after so long filled with darkness.   
  
'This is where our destiny begins! After years of searching, our quest has begun and the search is over…'  
  
* * *  
  
"Rini! Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Mercury called out into the night, her deep blue eye's filled with concern. "Chibi-Moon!"   
  
Mars, following her example painstakingly searched for the child. "Please! Chibi-Moon! Come back to us!" After a time that seemed like eternity of doing so, the two scouts stopped and exchanged nervous glances. "What are we going to do Mercury? She's a little girl in a huge city! We'll never catch her!"  
  
"Never say never oh Sailor Senshi of the fire!" Mercury said with a sudden burst of joy. "I'll use my computer to analyze the city for life energy and forms that match Rini's!" Whipping out her computer, the almost impossibly intelligent young woman keyed on the small console, searching for answers.   
  
Sailor Mars stopped for a moment, pressing a hand to her forehead tiredly. "What if we can't find her, Sailor Mercury? What if Rini has endured the same fate that Serena has? What if they're both dead and that iceberg lady is lying to us?" The blue-haired girl lowered her hand that held the computer and locked eyes with her friend.  
  
"Raye, we will find them. We can't give up-  
  
"Amy…look at us. Without Serena here to guide us, even if she is a meatball head, we're like disoriented sheep! For Kami's sake! Our leader and Future Queen has been kidnapped!" The Marsian Princess sighed heavily as her fists balled. "I just feel responsible for this…"  
  
Mercury dropped her hands, and lowered her head. "I can't give up. None of us can or will until all is said and done. Neo Queen Serenity awaits us in the future, but for now we protect her past form. And we will continue to do so until the end of time. But for now…all we can do is work our hardest and pray." A sudden beep from the small Mercurian computer began to sound.   
  
A light filled Raye's eyes as she locked her gaze on the small object. "What does it mean? Where are we headed?"   
  
"North West!" Mercury exclaimed, and as the two exchanging hopeful glances before speeding off into the night in search of their future queen's daughter.   
  
* * *  
  
"Amara! Michelle! Oh someone please come in! Come in!" Venus and Jupiter called urgently through their communicators. A few moments of silence passed and soon worried expressions came over the two scouts. The blonde tapped at the small screen of her communicator, praying for an answer.   
  
"Venus, Jupiter, It's Michelle, I'm here. What's up?" Michelle finally answered.  
  
"Serena has been abducted and one of the enemies has just paid us a visit-  
  
"The Storm Sisters!" Amara piped up, her image appearing beside Michelle's.   
  
"Yes how did you- Jupiter began.   
  
"Know? We've been searching for the sisters for a few days, Serena included. What do you need?" Amara went on.  
  
"Help!" Venus replied quickly. "The eldest sister came to us tonight and we have to meet at the back lot behind the corner of Field and Lake View. Meet us here within two hours or Serena will pay the price!"  
  
The cousins quickly nodded. "We'll meet you there soon! Hang on!"   
  
"Oh! If you see Rini, stop her before she disappears. She went off to save Serena herself! Please hurry! There isn't any time to waste!" Jupiter finished. The connections broke and soon the blonde and brunette were left alone in the silence.   
  
"Jupiter…come on. We have to get going before it's too late," Venus spoke quietly. "This is all my fault…" Sailor Venus began to move away from her friend, her back turned. Reaching out with her free hand, the other scout caught her in her steps.   
  
"Venus," Jupiter spoke seriously, looking deep within her friend's eyes. "Those who are at fault, they aren't anyone here. The Storm Sisters are taking up an old vendetta and we will be the ones to stop them. But under no circumstances are you responsible for Serena's kidnapping." The blonde took her reply to heart and nodded gratefully.  
  
"You're right. Thank you."   
  
* * *  
  
The swirl of emotions had soon died down and Sailor Chibi-Moon was finding herself more misguided and afraid than anything else. "All I want to do is find Serena. And now I feel more lost than when I started. What was I thinking, running out into the night as a pathetic little scout?" Thankfully, even if not to Chibi-Moon's knowledge, she was about 20 minutes away from the lot. Apparently all of that running and aimless, but determined wandering had in fact paved her way.   
  
The child raced and quickly rounded a corner, and was suddenly scared out of her wits when a burst of blue light appeared before her-which she slammed into. Falling back against the pavement of the old street with a thump, she looked up, rubbing her back.   
  
"Ouch!" she mumbled, looking about in surprise. She's slammed into a light? How could that be possible? Immediately the thought of an enemy came to mind and the girl readied herself.   
  
"Good evening small one…" a voice emanated from the glow and soon it began to take shape-the shape of a beautiful woman. She seemed to tower over the child with her piercing silver eyes and shoulder-length lavender hair. A satanic smile played on her soft lips.   
  
A tiny gasp escaped the child and she clambered to her feet clumsily. "What have you done with her, Cold-hearted and Creepy?" Sailor Chibi-Moon answered, take an offensive stance.   
  
To the girl's surprise, a small giggle escaped the woman. Silver eyes locked with ruby in a fierce clash of emotions. "Creepy? With this milky skin and stunning features…not to mention my proud family star, how could I possibly be creepy? Cold hearted yes but creepy-  
  
Agitated and annoyed, the small scout raised her fist…as well as her voice. "Save it, you Flaming Tart! Now get out of my way, I have a job to do," the pink-haired wonder shouted. Ambiguously insulted, the woman narrowed her gaze to a dark glare.   
  
"I didn't know that the Queen's daughter was this incredibly insulting…not to mention an overconfident brat. Well…no matter. There isn't any queen, and soon nothing will remain of her child!" The scout's heart stopped in her chest, and she swallowed as a heavy lump formed in her throat.   
  
"No Queen?" The severity of the words as well as the reality struck all at once. Tears began to poke at the corners of the child's eyes. "What have you done to her? What have you done to my Mother?" The girl screamed hysterically, her vocalizations ear-splitting as she cried out in fear and rage.   
  
Seeing the welcomed response from the child, Aurora smiled. "Take this!" Aurora laughed, grabbing her wrists and swinging her about violently in circles. With a final thrust, she tossed the child into the air-her cries echoing. Chibi-Moon crashed into a wall screaming, and landed with a harsh thud.   
  
"I won't let you! I won't let you hurt us anymore!" Her ruby eyes filled with tears. How could this be? Her mother dead? If so, then why was she still alive and not disappearing as she had in the past? But how could she deny the truth? Serena had been gone for so long, and even that woman had admitted to it. It seemed that the joy in saying it reflected in her molten eyes and Rini somehow knew it to be true. Perhaps the links between worlds had been severed as apart of their plan. Nevertheless, as the expression says, only time will tell.   
  
"Stubborn just like her!" Aurora commented with a satanic laugh. Her right hand shot to her forehead, and pressing her forefinger to her star, it began to glow brilliantly. Lowering her extended finger, a blazing ball of energy formed. Aurora released the black electricity at the child and eagerly awaited impact. Eyes wide with fear, Chibi-Moon could only shield her petite body with her arms.   
  
The ball launched forth at the weak and injured little Senshi at a monstrous speed. Until an unknown form, quick as a flash, jumped before the ball and snatched Rini, lunging out of the path of the energy while holding the girl tight to their body. They landed far from the blazing energy just before impact as it slammed against the wall and sliced through the bricks as if they were butter.   
  
Exhausted, frightened, horrified, and saddened all at once, the child realized that she was still breathing and that she'd been saved. Someone had risked their life for her and nearly paid for it with their own. It must have been one of the other girls…surely they would have done it without thinking.   
  
"Leave the girl alone, Aurora!" the form shouted, the voice angry and serious. The little girl shuddered and her eyes shot up the form. Chibi-Moon, with wide eyes and a gasp, looked up to see the one person she'd never expect.   
  
"Sabrina! Oh my god, you have to get out of here right now!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed fearfully, wrapping her arms around the woman's torso as she locked with her gaze.   
  
"Rini, don't worry! Just get away from here!" Sabrina replied seriously, her emerald eyes nearly glowing beneath the moon.  
  
'She knows who I am? But how can this be?' Rini thought, completely and utterly bewildered.   
  
"Sabrina!"  
  
"Rini…you must trust me!" Sabrina whispered, offering a warm smile and a wink as she rose and eased herself from the small scout's grip. Looking on in astonishment and fear, the little rabbit felt her Senshi form fade away and she once again became the child, Rini.   
  
Aurora, who in this whole mess had looked on in anger and confusion, spoke up with an infuriated but whiny tone. "Hey! Who are you? Super girl? I have specific orders to eliminate that brat!" Aurora complained, balling her hands into fists.  
  
Sabrina, standing in a confident position, glared at the woman and held her ground. "If you dare attempt to harm this child, I promise you shall pay the price with your life," Sabrina spoke darkly towards the purple-haired assailant. Taken slightly aback from her strong remark, Aurora decided to dig deeper with the situation.   
  
"How do you know me anyway?" Aurora asked placing her hands on her hips. She looked dazzling beneath the moon light in a long black, tube-top dress with high heels and a feather necklace. But for every flawless feature, her attitude and mission made her a disgustingly horrific sight to behold in all of hell's glory.   
  
"I haven't the time for formal introduction. Just do me a favor and send your sisters a little message: Go to hell!" Sabrina shot back, her expression hardened. The child behind watched as a spectacular event occurred, for Sabrina reached into her jacket and from it emerged a Henshin wand, or power stick, as the other scouts used.   
  
Her thoughts swirling wildly, Rini confirmed her suspicions. 'Mina said there was another…Sabrina! Could it be her?'  
  
"In the name of the universe and of the White Moon Princess, I will defeat you." Sabrina raised the power stick above her head and called out, "Sunrise Celestial Power!" and the glorious transformation began. Out of a curtain of brilliant colors emerged a beautiful Sailor Soldier just as Mina had said, the Senshi of the Sunrise.   
  
Eyes wide, Aurora stepped back. "You're one of them! I didn't expect this!" Her voice was like that of a hissing snake and she floated back several feet.   
  
"Sabrina!" Rini whispered shrilly.   
  
"I am Sailor Sunrise. The powerful Senshi of Celestial beauty! I am here to protect the innocent including both Princesses of the Moon!"  
  
"Sisters…" Aurora whispered under her breath, praying for strength. "Try your hardest, for you are sadly mistaken! The sun will permanently set on your world and the forever beautiful darkness of the Nemesis Star will reign supreme!"   
  
Sailor Sunrise smiled confidently. Her hands shot out to her sides and slowly she lifted them up and around to above her head as if in to connect a circle. Between her two palms, an orb formed and from it protruded sharp crystalic objects. "Sunlit Crystal Fury!" she called out. A shower of brilliantly colored, razor crystals poured from above and around Sunrise like a curtain onto the unsuspecting Nemesis Sister.   
  
The furious blades sliced into Aurora and her furious, pained screams echoed out on the night air. Aurora cried out sinking to her knees.   
  
"I told you that you would pay. But then again, they never listen. On behalf of the sun and all that it shines its light upon, I banish you to the eternal fates of evil! In the name of the ever gorgeous sunrise, and all the Senshi: Brilliant Metallic Obliteration!" Sailor Sunrise shouted. Six circular spheres of blazing light shot out from Sunrise's palms and encircled Aurora horizontally around her waist in a wide circle. Suddenly the spheres exploded into amazing colors and quickly began to burn away at the sister. Fire and light, color and unbridled rage exploded within and around the dying sister.   
  
"You'll pay for this!" Aurora's vengeful scream echoed as she disappeared.   
  
"She got away!" Sailor Sunrise shouted angrily, her hands dropping to her sides in disappointment. But the child behind her was far more important. There she stood, mouth gaping in surprise.  
  
"Sabrina…you're the one who saved Mina!"  
  
"Mina?" Sailor Sunrise left her spot and quickly went to the child's side, kneeling beside her.   
  
"Mina is Sailor Venus. Don't you see, Sabrina? Raye, Amy, and Lita, and I are all Sailor Scouts! Mina told us all about how a mysterious new Scout had saved her!" Rini exclaimed giving Sailor Sunrise a hug. She smiled warmly at the gesture.  
  
'Thank Kami she is all right! But if Rini is Sailor Chibi-Moon…then Sailor moon is-  
  
"Wait a minute! Sabrina? You're the Senshi who saved Mina?" Sailor Mars said coming out of the shadows, wearing a confused but thankful expression.   
  
"Raye? Amy? Or should I say, Mars and Mercury?" Sunrise said turning to them.  
  
"Yes, it's us! Sailor Mercury here!"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars," the fire girl laughed. "But you knew that."   
  
I'm so glad the new Senshi is a friend of ours!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Sailor Sunrise!" Rini cried throwing herself at the pretty scout. "Thank god you were there…"   
  
"My dear Neo-Princess, are you all right?"   
  
"Sabrina, yes, thank you for saving me! But…" Rini broke into tears. "Serena, my cousin, is really Sailor Moon! The Princess of the Moon of the present and Neo-Queen Serenity…my mother, of the future. She disappeared and the evil sisters captured her and took her away!"  
  
"Neo Princess Serenity--what? Serena is Sailor Moon and the White Moon Princess? Oh my god...I had no idea. Then that means, that you're...her future daughter. Oh Rini, I swear to that you that we shall save her. But I want you to know there is another Sailor Soldier. My twin sister, Eve, is Sailor Sunset. She is out to find your other friends to help!" Sailor Sunrise continued.   
  
"Eve? I met her! At the Temple this afternoon! She said that you had moved here to Tokyo searching for something and were unable to find it," Sailor Mars spoke up.   
  
"What were you looking for?" Mercury inquired, tilting her head.   
  
Sailor Sunrise glanced down at Rini with empathy. "You, the Inner and Outer Senshi of the Universe!" The mention of Eve suddenly conjured painful memories. Sabrina had seen Darien and Eve together, locked in a kiss of passion. But Eve had no idea that their Messiah was the future wife of her significant other...  
  
"Girls! Oh good you've found Rini. Oh my! Sailor Sunrise, welcome back!" Luna exclaimed coming out of nowhere, skidding around the corner. Her black tail flicked gently on the night air.   
  
"Luna! I've looked everywhere for you!" Sunrise exclaimed, picking up the lovely cat, emerald eyes filled with momentary delight.   
  
"Luna, you…know Sailor Sunrise?" Mars asked a little confused. Mercury watched the scene with an amused look, taking Rini's hands in her own.   
  
"Its was prophesied in the stars, my dear Scouts. Now let's go! There isn't any time to waste!"   
  
"Hurry now! We have to meet with the others! Sailor Sunrise welcome to the Sailor Scouts," Sailor Mars said quickly. Sunrise nodded, still in shock, and they ran off in search of hope and the others.   
  
* * *  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" The scout of Uranus unleashed her massive power upon the oncoming offender.   
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" Borealis laughed teasing the other Senshi, easily evading the attack.   
  
"Neptune Deep-  
  
"I don't think so!" Borealis interrupted, throwing a blast of black beam energy. Neptune flew back with it as it impacted with her body and flew back, landing in a pile of dump debris.   
  
"Neptune!" Venus cried out. Uranus turned to see her fallen partner and was caught off guard and shot back by the same energy.   
  
Jupiter shot forth, and acted immediately. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter called out angrily and the illuminated energy disk shot out, but was not a surprise to Borealis. It singed her arm a bit but her shield deflected most of it.   
  
"You'll pay for that! My god, I sound like the old Catsy more and more everyday! You may have known her fire attack, but I call this my Death Spiral!" Borealis yelled. Rings of black fire circled her as she burst forwards fists first, arms out held as she rammed into Venus and Jupiter.   
  
"NO!"   
  
Borealis landed and her eyes looked over each fallen scout. "I'm sorry, Ladies. But this is far too easy. Time to finish you off right here and right-  
  
"Hey, Borealis! I think it's time that you take a vacation-permanently!" a voice shouted out of the darkness. The pink-haired woman twisted around, looking for its source just as three, blue and purple, iridescent beams shot out in a triangular form. "What the…!" Borealis grimaced as she flew into a lamppost and bent it down to the ground.   
  
Silence followed and the figure slowly began to emerge. "Are you guys okay?" she said, her eyes remaining on the injured sister.   
  
"Eve? Is that-you?" Neptune said shakily as she tried lifting herself from the ground.   
  
"Neptune, yes it's me."  
  
"You're Sabrina's twin sister!" Jupiter exclaimed, on all fours as she tried to stand.   
  
"Yes I am," Eve replied. "And I'm also," she came into the light fully now, "Sailor Sunset."   
  
"I knew it! The Senshi of the sun! Two of you!" Venus laughed, but stopped as the pain increased.   
  
"I thank Kami that everyone is all right. Sailor Venus, Sunrise saved you the other night, which I remember. All of you, is everyone okay?" Sailor Sunset exclaimed turning to all and helping them get out of the debris. Meanwhile Borealis was still struggling to stand.   
  
The pink-haired sister thrust herself into the air, screaming as she disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. White Moon Shattered

I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy & PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!  
  
"Redemption"  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The dense, penetrating power of defeat sunk in on Borealis as she returned back to the starship, clutching her wounded arm and stomach tiredly. Rage could not describe the anger within Borealis as she stomped through the halls, her eyes like blazing emeralds. "How could this possibly have happened? We had no idea that there were more of them…" she muttered under her breath, running the entire event through her mind over and over.   
  
The pink-haired woman had escaped by a hair and was lucky to still be alive. This thought in mind, Borealis sighed angrily and trudged on. Aurora, who had also removed herself from the scene just in time, met up with her on the way. Coincidentally they bumped into one another in a corridor, both holding their wounds and grimacing. "What happened to you?" Aurora asked bitterly as if she already knew the scene.   
  
Her long hair draping nearly down to the floor, Borealis tossed her head carelessly. "I tried to rid us of the remaining scouts so that Glacier would no longer be upset with me. It's all because of Glimmer. That girl and all of her sucking up have just gone too far…"   
  
Aurora nodded in understanding. "Same here. But we have a bigger problem…  
  
"Oh, don't tell me," the other woman answered, rubbing her temples in fatigue. "Two new, powerful, and not to mention twin Sailor Scouts!"   
  
"Glacier's not going to be happy you know," Aurora confirmed.   
  
"But we can just get rid of them like we'd decided before. She'll never have to know!" Borealis said trying to justify her earlier and soon-to-be actions.   
  
"Then we'd better get our wounds cleaned up before the big battle." Exchanging glances of renewed determination, the sisters went in silence to the medical quarters.   
  
'I hope that my slip about the Queen won't screw things up…' Aurora thought with a sorrowful expression. 'I just wish that scout hadn't gotten into the way…'  
  
* * *   
  
Ten minutes had passed and the previously disbanded scouts reunited once again, coming to a stop at the designated corner. Sailor Neptune and Uranus received their friends with a gracious air, happy that their very friends were closer to them than anyone had realized. Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter stood alongside Luna and Artemis, awaiting instructions; soon, they would be destined to battle for the life of their Princess.   
  
"Welcome back, friends," Artemis offered with his catty grin in spite of the situation. "I apologize for skimping on the welcoming committee, but you see that we've got our hands tied."   
  
"Thank you, Artemis. It has been centuries, ne?" Sailor Sunset laughed. "Sailor Mars, when I met with you at the Temple, it seemed your wise words have come to mean more than any of us imagined possible. It seems that destiny has drawn us together once again," her hazel eyes focusing on the Marsian scout.   
  
"Destiny has a way of doing so," Mars answered with a slight smile.  
  
"There are just some things that you can feel…and I knew somehow that you were coming," Neptune offered, her arms folded as she glanced at Uranus. The tall, blonde haired woman merely nodded.  
  
"She's right. Besides, what would we have done without you? You saved our lives…a number of times," Sailor Mercury cut in, her blue eyes lit aglow beneath the moon. Sailor Venus, although, had been quiet and lost in thought. It wasn't until a time later that her melodious voice crackled on the night air.  
  
"Sailor Sunrise, I just want to thank you…for saving my life. I was foolish to run off on my own like that," Sailor Venus declared, her enormous blue eyes full of sincerity.   
  
"Venus, you are quite welcome. I did it out of respect for who you are as a person and whom you represent…as well as the connection you hold to this dear child. But if for nothing else, I did it for the sake of friendship."   
  
"I know that Serenity will be proud to know you," Venus confided, a smile on her lips.   
  
"Sailor Venus, you lead the Sailor Scouts during the Silver Millennium while my sister and I became silent guardians. We failed in our mission and everyone was destroyed, thus we lost our memories and recovered only certain parts as a result. We came in search of you for the truth," Sailor Sunset spoke up, her burgundy hair spilling over her shoulders.  
  
"And now we return to find that once again we are in danger of failing. So please let us doing anything that we must to save her," Sailor Sunrise agreed, enforcing their background. She looked down beside her and smiled at Rini. "Sister…there is something you must know." Sunrise stood and took her sister's wrist.   
  
"What is it?" Sunset replied, her hazel eyes searched her sister's.   
  
"The identity of the Princess."   
  
"Who is she?" Sailor Sunset stopped.  
  
"Her name is Serena Tsukino." With Sunrise's words, Sunset's heart stopped beating within her chest.   
  
'Serena…Darien's girlfriend…my god…what have I done? I have betrayed the Messiah!' Her eyes clouded and the others watched as her face paled to sheet white. 'I've betrayed her…I've betrayed the Queen…I've betrayed the royal family…' A small tear formed at the corner of her eye.   
  
"Eve? What is it?"   
  
"Everyone look!" Neptune cried, interrupting the two as her eyes went wide. Out of nowhere, a small void opened up within the air just above the pavement. The portal, to where their destination lay, stood before them like an indomitable menace. It was empty, a black hole, dark and seductive like evil curtains draping over the eyes of innocent victims.   
  
Sailor Mars tensed visibly and the others understood. The negative energy far surpassed anything they'd ever known.   
  
"Girls…let us get back our Princess," Luna spoke darkly. The girls agreed and one by one entered the tunnel. Suddenly all 8 scouts and 2 cats hurtled through a 3-dimensional tunnel over and over, head over feet and back again through the writhing transport tunnel.   
  
The sensation was indescribable and exceeded even their visit to the future with the aid of Sailor Pluto. "This is taking forever!" Mars said beginning to become annoyed, her cry nearly lost on the whirring sound of the tunnel. Sailor Sunset, however, remained silent and shameful.   
  
"How could I have betrayed her? I am disgusting…" she murmured, eyes downcast.  
  
"Sailor Sunset, it has come to my attention that you have been in contact with a Darien Chiba-   
  
"Venus!" Jupiter hissed. "Now is not the time." The thunder Senshi knew exactly what her friend Venus was about to ask. She wanted to accuse their savior of stealing Darien from their Princess and basically losing Serena for all of them. Venus knew better than this and kept quiet. Perhaps her actions were done without knowing and were once completely innocent. Though Venus knew that her comment had gained a visibly fearful expression from the Scout of the Sunset. She looked as if she was about to cry, but her look became hardened. Eve knew she must do anything possible now to save the Princess.   
  
"I'm just glad we're reunited once and for all," Neptune said among the whirring sound of the brilliant blue tunnel, "I knew something was missing. United we stand; we fight as one. And when the day is done…we will have won." They smiled pondering Neptune's politically correct saying. Though these smiles were not to last. Finally a gray blur came into sight.   
  
"The end of the tunnel! Be prepared for anything!" Artemis called out, his feline form tumbling through the air.   
  
"Brace yourselves!" Mercury shouted over the now quite loud whirring and spinning sounds. They screamed as the sounds became louder, more painful, and almost unbearable. Until…blackness. They were floating in a black void. They couldn't speak; they didn't think they could see because of the intense darkness. Finally it stopped. Everything was in place but nothing existed.   
  
It seemed with the ending of the immense noise, their ability to speak was regained. "Where are we?" Venus asked Luna, her blonde hair a wild mess.  
  
"Nearing the end of the tunnel. We went through the check-in point so to speak. Everything will appear and we will have finally arrived within a few seconds." There was another brilliant flash and once again everything ceased. The large group of young women and their feline guardians hurtled through the air and suddenly came down upon a hard surface, pain shooting through their legs.   
  
They'd landed.   
  
It took quite a few moments before the girls could regain their bearings; Mercury was the first to speak. Her aquatic gaze lifted and settled upon a majestic form. She in response let out a gasp. "Oh my god!" Mercury whispered shrilly but loud enough so everyone could hear. "It's the Moon Kingdom!" Each pair of eyes followed her gaze and too registered the sight.   
  
"I can't believe it! How is this possible? The Kingdom was destroyed in the past…along with the end of the Silver Millennium! We came in the future, but now look! It's beautiful!" Mars cried out in surprise, logic still lost upon the sight before them.   
  
Sailor Neptune shook her head, "This doesn't make any sense. The Kingdom was destroyed…someone must have come back to here to rebuild it."  
  
"Probably those sisters," Sailor Sunrise added. "They drew us here to retrieve the Princess…it looks as if they had plans of revitalizing their own empire here."   
  
"I never got to see it those millennia ago…but now I see why the Silver Millennium was so magnificent. But it cannot be forgotten that this no longer belongs to the White Moon Family…they've infiltrated our defense…" Sailor Sunset said to the cats.   
  
The unusually silent child now spoke up, her ruby eyes filled with hope. "Serena must be here somewhere. They said to come here and that we'd find her. Let's split up and look around!" Rini reasoned, her sugary tails of hair rustling as she spoke. A quiet fell over them, until a sudden realization struck.   
  
"Hey, wait a minute! You guys look at us!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, her eyes wide.   
  
As they looked over to see themselves and one another, their Sailor forms had dissolved and they were the regal princesses of their planetary bodies. Their gowns were different in colors, design, length, and wear but they were all absolutely breath taking. Sunrise and Sunset were most of all astounded.   
  
"I never realized we that were Princesses!" Sunrise said, shakily admiring the long peach gown that clung to her silky skin. The Inner Scouts quickly reaffirmed their stature and moved on to more important matters.   
  
"Believe it everyone. Now come on! We must find Serena!" Luna and Artemis replied in unison. They all nodded and partnered up quickly.   
  
"Just please, find her," Neo-Princess Serenity pleaded in a hushed voice. With a renewed determination they prepared to set out. Jupiter and Venus one-way, Sunset and Sunrise another, Uranus and Neptune, Mercury and Mars and Rini, then the two cats split accordingly.   
  
* * *  
  
The clicking of shoes echoed in the silent room as one of the sisters entered. "Glacier our guests have arrived," Glimmer reported, standing tall.   
  
Glacier was silent for a moment, her legs slung over the arm of the chair. Her mane of platinum haired down onto the floor and her lapis lazuli eyes seemed to sparkle in the reflection of the computer central monitors. "Excellent, prepare the others for arrival. This is going to be magnificent!" Glacier replied looking out at the moon. 'Imagine that…our entire future is just waiting on that moon.'   
  
Glimmer, however, had left the room with a sullen expression on her face. They'd been fighting for so long to return to glory, and finally it was within their grasp again. But would it last? She's witnessed the defeat of her other sisters, the four who'd been healed and revived by Sailor Moon. Is that what her battle would come to? She stopped her silent reverie to knock on the bedroom doors of her middle sisters. "Come on you two, we're going down momentarily. This will be magnificent."   
  
Aurora sat up, tilting her head at Glimmer. "Shouldn't you be celebrating, Glimmer? Your downcast expression betrays your proclamation of victory. Shouldn't you be smiling, I mean after all, you've humiliated the both of us before our leader and eldest sister. Perhaps you should do that same with us before the high Queen, no?"  
  
"That's what you've wanted all along, isn't it, Glimmer? Validation and a pricey seat beneath our Empress? All you've done since we've arrived is torture and belittle us. What ever happened to that vow of unity we made before breaking free, the vow that was to keep us together as the four sisters of supreme power? Diamond was meant for our Empress…and their union would create the Royal Dark Moon Empire…the Nemesis Moon and Star would become one. The Wise Man would fail before us and together we would rule. But Diamond had other thoughts in mind…he wanted the Neo Queen. Is that why you've done this, Glimmer? To ruin all who oppose your personal mission, and so once the Empress was resurrected, you could rectify past mistakes?" Borealis continued, her bright eyes searching her sister's grey. Glimmer's eyes dropped to the floor, and for the first time in centuries they'd seen true emotion other than revenge alive within their sister.  
  
"I want to see our empire thrive again, to watch our Empress take over and show the world what we're made of. That was our mission: to recreate what should have been." Aurora watched as near sorrow overcame Glimmer's face, and she rose. The lavender-haired sister went to the sky girl's side.  
  
"Glimmer, I'm sorry. We were all wrong in this-  
  
"Stop it! I don't want your pity. Neither of you could handle eradicating the remaining scouts; on my own I destroyed the leader of the White Moon. I don't need your shameless charities…" Glimmer shouted, ripping away from her sister's comfort. She stomped out of the room quickly, wiping away a tear as she went.   
  
* * *  
  
'I've always known in my mind what the Princess looked like. But ever since regaining my memory of being a Sailor…well that was four years ago…I lost that little piece. I hope Serena is all right. There is no excuse for my behavior, and I deserve the condemnation of the White Moon Princess. I just pray she is alive and well…' Eve the sunset Princess thought wildly as she and Sabrina ran a fine-toothed comb in their search for the Princess.   
  
"Eve, don't give up. It'll be all right!" Sabrina said knowing all she had thought. Sunlit hair streaming down her back, Sabrina scanned the area around them, pausing to admire a stray flower upon one of the garden bushes. "It's not your fault-  
  
"You're wrong. I know what I was doing…I took advantage of him…of his pain. I played on his desires rather than on his morality. I knew he loved her, but I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to feel his warm arms around me…the taste of his lips. All I wanted was for him to want me." Eve stopped, falling to the ground. "I shouldn't be so selfish…but I feel so responsible! My god, Sabrina, if she's dead--   
  
"She can't be. As long as Rini is still alive, we have hope. Now come on," Sabrina reasoned, reaching down a hand to help her up, "Let's get going."   
  
Her burgundy hair spilled over her shoulders like a river of fine wine, but her hazel eyes were sad and pained. "Brina, please tell me this is all going to be okay. I just want to know that she's alive and I can deal with it from there…Darien will be devastated. I still just can't believe-  
  
"Eve, everything is going to be fine. Now come on, we must lend all of our strength to finding her." With a hopeful nod, Eve rose with her sister's help and the two quickly continued in their fervent speech.   
  
---Mean While---  
  
Amy and Rini had gone through the beautiful, lush Rose gardens by the fountain pools and were exhausted. The kingdom was extensive and couldn't be covered by two people in a single afternoon. It seemed that the very extravagance was tiring on its own. "Amy…is my Mom okay?"  
  
"Rini, dear little Moon Princess…I hope so. Don't worry until the time comes. We will protect you for sure, okay? Just don't give up hope…" Amy replied not having a definite answer. Her deep blue eyes scanned the area, lifting as they followed the grand marble stairway that lead up to the palace entrance.   
  
"I'm really tired, Amy. But we have to keep looking…" the child went on.   
  
"Rini, stay here and rest. You're but a little one and need your strength for a battle should one occur. I'll go into the Palace and start looking there," Amy said getting up. The pink rabbit nodded and lay back against a large tree for comfort. The bark was unusually smooth and the satiny feel was welcome to the child. A ways away, Amy looked around cautiously for a moment and began to walk up the Palace steps; the clicking of her clear shoes echoing on the silence.   
  
The Mercurian Princess placed her delicate, milky hands to the immense doors of the Palace. "I feel a change in the wind, Amara," she heard the Princess of Neptune remark from a little ways over. Michelle and Amara had assembled, and with no luck, continued on their fervent search.   
  
"What wind?" Amara cracked sarcastically, her short hair fluttered as she tilted her head.   
  
"Stop it, Amara! Serena isn't here! If she were I'd sense her. Sooner or later we're going to have come to realize that Serena is-  
  
Suddenly a blood-curdling scream sliced through the air. Michelle and Amara stood still, hair on end. They exchanged glances and then without realizing it, took off for the Palace.   
  
* * *   
  
The ruby-eyed child's screams continued to cut through the silence, both in fear and in rage. Amy tore down the Palace steps, her expression dark and fearful. As soon as the Mercurian arrived at her side, Rini although could not speak. A chilling fear rippled down her spine. "Rini! What's wrong?" Amy exclaimed. Suddenly she saw it.   
  
"Amy…Amy…" she whispered in horror, her gaze locked on her hands.   
  
They were transparent.  
  
"Oh my god! Rini! Somebody, help us!" Amy screamed out, pulling the child to her.   
  
"Amy. why am I disappearing? Amy! Why am I dying?" Ruby locked with sapphire in a struggle of pain. "She's dead…" Rini cried, tears flowing smoothly.   
  
"Oh Princess…Rini!" Amy shouted, her thoughts reeling. "Sailors! Come quickly! Please, dear god!" Her blue gown was stained with the girl's tears, and instinctively she wrapped her arms around the fading child.   
  
'This can only mean one thing…the White Moon Princess is truly dead…they've lied to us.' It was at this instant that each figure of the scouts came forth, their breath lost as they arrived. Though it seemed that the very life within them froze and died as realized that their future Princess had begun to fade. Mina, Lita, and Raye all dropped to their knees, going to the side of the girl.   
  
"Rini…"  
  
"Raye, I'm dying. That woman was right, my mother is dead," Rini sobbed, her cheeks flashing back and forth from visibility. Sparkling tears ran down her face until they could not be seen any longer. Raye and Mina took her hands, as the others looked on in sorrow. Amy merely buried her face in the little child's mass of pink hair.   
  
"RINI! RINI!" Sabrina screamed, throwing herself at the ground, her emerald eyes wide and full of tears. "What does this mean?" Her desperate cry echoed out on the air, and no one was able to speak the answer. Sabrina could remember when they'd first met, and how sweet and innocent she had been and was. Little did she know that that child would emerge as her future Princess, soul heir of Crystal Tokyo. A clean stream of tears formed on Sabrina's cheeks, and she grasped Rini's hands fearfully. Eve, however, was so shaken that she could not shed a tear. Her gaze merely locked on the child, and all that filled her mind was thoughts of guilt and failure.  
  
The Princess of the Sunset knelt down beside Small Lady, "Princess, my dear Princess…I've failed you. Not only that…but I've betrayed your family on an act of passionate greed. Rini, I am so sorry. I-  
  
"Princess Sunset," Small Lady spoke eloquently, "you are forgiven. Absolve yourself of guilt and fear not. You are a welcomed part of the White Moon Court and will always be looked upon with favor." A weak smile graced the girl's lips, her long gown flowed out over the grass as she relaxed in her fallen position.   
  
Eve, with wide hazel eyes shook her head, long wine tresses flying. "How can this be so? I have committed a crime against you and your family…the guilt consumes my soul…dear Small Lady. Please do not leave us, I feel as though I failed you once again." Rini, however, reached a hand and touched Eve's arm.  
  
"You," she spoke meekly now, her body still flickering, "are forgiven by her. She forgives you, we both do."  
  
"How is this possible?" Eve sobbed, looking upon her dying future Princess. Sabrina beside her cried into her hands, hiding her face. Mina and Lita, however, exchanged glances with the others and realized their assumptions had been wrong. Though Eve had acted on a romantic impulse, she would give up anything and everything in the name of the Queen, and was being eaten away by her guilt. It was all a misunderstanding carrying a heavy price.  
  
"My mother loves people and would do anything to protect them. She understands, Eve. Please trust me, Eve. Sailor Sunset, Sailor Sunrise, thank you both." The twin sisters broke down in tears, and sobbed quietly as the others looked on in dread.   
  
"Eve, we were wrong to hate you for what has happened," Mina murmured, her clear blue eyes full of sincerity. The wine-haired woman merely nodded, still unable to form words. How could this be happening? Sorrow engulfed them all.   
  
"My friends…I am so sorry…I love you all…" Rini sputtered, her tiny hands reaching out to all of them. Tears began to fall freely now and each sailor was overcome with grief. They'd lost. Luna and Artemis bounded up and watched, disbelieving.   
  
"Princess Serenity…my god! Ser-en-ity!" Mina choked, her wide blue eyes bright with tears and anguish.   
  
"Don't give up yet, Rini! Please, don't give up. We'll find her! We'll bring Serena home!" Raye shrieked in anguish and suddenly she realized how wrong her words were. If Rini was disappearing, her mother must be dead. Her amethyst eyes widened and closed shut quickly, tears running out from beneath her closed lids. Luna pawed at her leg in reassurance.   
  
"Goodbye," Rini whispered, her voice barely audible. Her skin, or what could be seen of it, was sheet white and quickly fading. Sabrina threw her arms out, and each girl cried out in pain.   
  
"Rini!" Lita moaned. Amara and Michelle beside her had fallen to the ground and wept silently.   
  
"We've failed the Messiah, Michelle," they could hear Amara whisper.   
  
"Please, Rini, we'll find a way to stop this! We'll bring you back," Amy wept, her body wracked with sobs as the child's body slowly began to disappear.   
  
"Thank you all, I love you." The pink-haired child lifted a hand to her broach, removing it from her bow. "Take care of it…I beg of you." And with those eerily sick words, she collapsed and her form faded completely from existence. There was a thick quiet left and no one spoke. Only the sniffles of saddened warriors could be heard, as their tears fell gently in endless streams.   
  
"We've failed her…" Raye whispered, burying her face in Mina's shoulder. The Inner Sailors wept, the pain that filled them was unimaginable. Amara and Michelle, along with Eve and Sabrina shuddered with sorrow.  
  
"Eve, our mission…can never be completed…we failed again…nothing can be done to save our universe…"   
  
Another seemingly impenetrable silence fell over them, tears unending. It was a faint, though sudden whirring sound that caught their attention. It seemed to be coming from the clear crystal pools beside the group of grieving scouts. Four, extremely lovely fountains of water shot up into the air from the waters; they seemed to mirror the pain and the grief each girl and feline guardian felt inside.   
  
Eve lifted her eyes, wiping away the stray tears. Her weak voice sputtered, "Look everyone!" The four fountains emitted a loud whirring sound that became increasingly louder. Overwhelmed with pain, each girl seemed not to notice the significance.   
  
Luna flicked her tail warily. And then it happened. Each of the fountains began to widen slightly at the center and seemed to be uncurling upward. They grew taller yet and the sparkle intensified. The uncurling continued and bodies, which were slim, long and sleek, like the crystalline source they grew from, began to form. The appearance of feminine curves graced the forms and soon they began to take permanent shape. The bodies were those of four women, beautiful and glistening, like glacial structures; they were serene and calm in appearance, but like the source they emerged from, they would prove to be dangerous and quite unpredictable. That was when the final stage was completed; four women floated down off of these fountains in their black star glory, all dressed in icy pastel dresses; their hair, eyes, and even skin tone all resembled that of lightness and snow, ice and sleet.   
  
A small gasp escaped the mouth of each princess and slowly they began to rise.   
  
"The Storm Sisters!" Michelle exclaimed, clenching her fists tight as rocks. Her aquamarine eyes filled with rage.   
  
"Hello," Glacier said in a low tone. "So glad you could join us." Her platinum hair danced around her knees, lapis lazuli eyes nearly glowing. Aurora stepped up besides her, tossing her lavender hair carelessly. Her eyes of molten silver flickered dangerously.   
  
"A pleasure to see you again," she hissed. Borealis and Glimmer beside them merely smiled. Each side assembled and stood, facing one another angrily. Silence ensued and they knew that soon a hateful battle would begin. Eve and Sabrina stepped to the front, their eyes full of pain and horror.  
  
"You disgusting monsters…" Sabrina screamed. The Inner Scouts leapt forth, flanking the twins. Amara and Michelle, followed by the cats, took up the defensive backdrop. Each expression of the young women were littered with hate and pain, sorrow most of all penetrating their souls. Raye wiped a stray tear from her eyes and took an offensive stance that she'd learned as a true Shinto Priestess. Lita beside her, stood strong along side Mina and Amy.   
  
Borealis let out a tiny laugh. "You'll find that we're much more than that…"   
  
"You lied to us, you told us she was here!" Lita shouted, balling her fists. Waving her arms angrily she stepped forward. "You will pay dearly for this! Each and everyone one of you pitiful excuses for a sorceress!"  
  
Glimmer exchanged a bemused glance with Glacier. "It was you who meddled in our past, destroying our future. A great empire was to rise here centuries ago and would reign supreme in our future. We have returned here and begun rebuilding to provide for our Empress. You shall die if need be!"   
  
"Your empire shall never be completed, and your Empress will die for the pain she has caused. You cannot preserve what never existed!" Mina countered. She and Glimmer bore holes through one another with their glares. The Venusian Princess raised her hands above her and drew ripped them down to her sides, "I hate you! You've stolen away our Queen…you've murdered her daughter!"  
  
"Like you said," Glacier cut in, "you cannot preserve what never existed." At this, every girl tensed and prepared for the battle of their lives. 


	14. Ascending Dark Stairs

I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy the revised version! Please Review!   
  
"Redemption"   
  
Chapter 14   
  
"You demons…you lied to us! We've yielded to your demands to find that it was all a crock! How can you live with yourselves? You've destroyed a beautiful future for millions! You've stolen the lives of the two most beautiful people I've ever known!" Mina shouted. The four icy beauties stood in a row, glaring at the Princesses ruthlessly. There was a dead silence now…terribly frightening and so drenched in hatred it staled the air.   
  
"Did you actually think for one moment that we'd spare the life of your feeble leader? Really…but after all, that's why you're here isn't it? Because of your frightful stupidity!" Raye stepped forth now, shooting a finger out at Glimmer.   
  
"You may not care about what you've done, but soon you will regret ever crossing us. You haven't a clue who it is you're dealing with," she spat, eyes ablaze; it took all of her strength to hold back tears. Her Queen and her Princess…her friends…they were dead.   
  
Borealis tilted her head and sighed, throwing her hands up into the air. "You don't seem to understand yet, do you? We have no intention of prolonging this nightmare-   
  
Lita eyed her cautiously. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Instead we plan to end it quickly and cleanly so we can be rid of you as soon as possible," Aurora finished, a smirk on her lips. The girls merely grimaced. How could they be so heartless? Though they knew better to wonder that. These sisters cared nothing but for their own, selfish vendettas.   
  
"If you refuse to halt this reign of terror, then at least tell us why you've done this. No criminal is without a motive…" Amy whimpered, her eyes downcast. Glacier at this point took the stand. A strange breeze lifted, swirling her waterfall of shining blonde around her back and legs.   
  
"This Crystal Tokyo you speak of, that supposedly would provide happiness for millions, was never to exist. Our Empress of the Nemesis Star was betrothed to Prince Diamond of the Nemesis Moon. It at first seemed like a fairy tale romance, and only happiness for our kind would reside within us. In their joining through marriage, our worlds of the Star and Moon would unite and create a vast empire. To support this coming empire and in preparation for their wedding, the Wise man recruited eight young women who were skilled warriors. These eight included us as well as the infamous Four Sisters. We trained side by side, like one group of sisters fighting for the same cause. Together we would create a future for our Empress and her husband-to-be."   
  
"But something got in the way, didn't it? Someone or something would prevent your conquests," Amara hissed, her tone warning. Her body and soul longed to jump into action and rip apart the menaces before her. The Messiah was no more and their mission to protect their savior was over. They'd failed her and now nothing could contain their fury. Michelle beside her could barely breathe, as her body shook uncontrollably in anger. Silent tears continued to fall as the eight Sailors awaited their destiny. They were lost without their leader, but would fight until the end to avenge her name. It was too surreal, and far from comprehensible. Their stomachs churned and their eyes stung with tears. Rage could not describe what they felt within.   
  
"It became clear to us that as time progressed," Glimmer resumed, "Diamond's influence was being manipulated by the outside, and even our Empress did not realize it. She loved him with her entire soul, and would give anything to be with him. It was this love that blinded her from the truth." She stopped for a moment and looked away before continuing. Was that a tear that slid down her cheek just then? "Diamond was a weak ruler and the Wise Man could easily manipulate him, perverting his original plans to create a future. In the beginning, we were to gather enough strength so that we could pelt the past with a hateful terror. And henceforth our future King and Queen would rule the universe. Though it was not to be. The Prince's weakness became increasingly costly, and the Empress remained blind. It was then that we realized his faults would be our downfall and would destroy everything."   
  
The Inner Scouts glanced at one another and back at their enemies. Flanking them were Eve and Sabrina, who were at a loss for words. It was unbelievable. Four years of searching for their true purpose had ended all in seconds. Eve most of all harbored a guilt unsurpassable by anything in this world. More tears threatened to fall, but she forced them back. Nothing would come between her and her fate. She would die in the name of her Princess.   
  
"But why? Why would you ever want to disturb such a peaceful world? What had they done to gain your discontent…your vengeance? Did you feel cheated because your people were wrong and had committed unforgivable crimes?" Sabrina shouted. "Why would you steal away the life of a child and her beloved mother, our future Queen? Tell me! Why?" Her hard façade began to waver.   
  
Mina cast her a measuring glance, but it was comforting. "Sabrina, hold on. We'll put an end to this nightmare soon."   
  
"Silence! We have done everything in the name of and for the greater good of our people!" Aurora hissed, as her molten silver eyes flickered. Another quiet passed over them and soon Aurora picked up the slack. "The four of us, aside from the others, knew that something had to be done. Catsy, Prisma, Bertie, and Avery, like our Empress, were blind. Rubeus and Emerald beneath Prince Diamond were convinced that the Wise Man's path was best. Prince Sapphire was the only other person who understood our fears. Thus, we took up the mission of overthrowing the Wise Man, and somehow we were determined to stop Diamond's self-destructive rule. Sapphire would never know and we prayed that somehow the other sisters would forgive us. At first we were like a family, until the corruption and hypocrisy began to take over. The Empress was insanely in love with Diamond, though it seemed that her affections were unrequited. The Prince's mind was always lost on other things and his future wife became second to his work. It was assumed to be the programming compliments of the Wise Man."   
  
"I don't understand…" Mina remarked, shaking her head. Her clear blue gaze quickly became lost and welled up once again with tears. "Serena…Rini…"   
  
"What was her name? Your Empress…what was her name?" Raye murmured, her eyes locked on Glacier.   
  
"Her name was Deva. Deva of the Nemesis Star."   
  
At hearing the name, Amy's thoughts peaked. 'Deva…that's Hindu for Moon Goddess or Moon Queen. That was Deva's destiny, to rule alongside Diamond until--   
  
Borealis lowered her gaze, but quickly lifted it and locked it with each scout according to their order. "It broke our hearts to watch her suffer as she began to realize that her love meant nothing to him. Before our plans could be launched, the old man caught wind of our intentions and took immediate action. Without another word, he imprisoned the four of us within the folds of time for eternity. Deva, disgusted and furious at his actions, took off to find Diamond. Though it seemed that the old crone intercepted her. Instead of banishing her as well, he confined her to darkness for all of eternity, where misery would forever consume her while Diamond continued to reign. That man couldn't see how beautiful a person she was, both inside and out. But he didn't care…the Wise Man made sure of that. And we watched from the folds as the Empress disappeared, her screams echoing on the air as her body faded from existence. I can still hear them in my mind…" Borealis went on.   
  
Glacier straightened her posture and gave each girl a hard look. Her lapis eyes seem to bore holes through them. "The old man concocted a bogus story that we had betrayed them, and he'd acted in the interests of the growing empire. Though it was us who held the intention all along. You know his story well, as you've previously defeated him. Though the horrors would not soon end. Diamond forgot about our beloved Deva, focusing every ounce of his energy on the battle against the past. It was Neo-Queen Serenity, however, who caught his attention and held it with her purity. Deva watched from afar in horrendous pain as her one love fell head over her heels for the blonde woman. And because Diamond's love for Serenity grew, this further obliterated the original campaign. The Four Sisters, Rubeus, Emerald, and Sapphire all allowed the Wise Man to guide them, or they would later find, misguide them. Diamond remained his puppet."   
  
Aurora blinked angrily and concluded the great tale. "When the empire crumbled and all of the remaining members of the Dark Moon Family were in dire need of support, we made a pact. Where they had failed, we would succeed. The empire was destroyed and Diamond died with Serenity in his heart. From that day forth we loathed her with everything inside of us. She'd ruined our lives and locked away Deva for all of eternity in sorrow. The four of us vowed to one day return and resurrect Deva…and rectify our mistakes."   
  
"Is that what your mission has been about this entire time? To overthrow our Queen and reinstate your own?" Sabrina exclaimed, bewildered. The four women nodded.   
  
"Serenity would have understood…tried to come to an agreement. Instead you ruthlessly murdered her and stole away the life of her daughter! Only pure demons could be so heartless. All of the beauty in the world cannot hide the disgusting images within you!" Eve spat, her eyes burning with hatred.   
  
"Serenity was weak, and was without the determination we require," Glacier countered.   
  
"No! You are wrong! She loved people and would do anything for them. Sailor Moon healed your surrogate sisters and made them respectable people; she gave them back their lives with a second chance to start over! She would have done the same for you!" The raven-haired young woman's shout gained silence. She'd gotten through to them.   
  
"Princess of Mars," Borealis replied, her emerald eyes sparkling, "your queen was the very cause of our rage. She destroyed our Empress and ruined our empire. We punished her with the pain of a betrayal by her very own-induced compliments of us. Her own true love found solace in another, and only then could Serenity have understood the torment Deva felt when Diamond fell in love with her. She was to blame for our pain and she paid for it with her life. An eye for an eye you see-   
  
Seven gasps followed in anger at Borealis remark.   
  
"A betrayal by her own…Darien! You made him your puppet and caused him to break her heart-just as Diamond did to Deva. He didn't even realize what he was doing, and I was the other woman who stole him away," Eve realized suddenly. "We were just apart of your disgusting, dark game!"   
  
Each scout now understood the full execution of the situation, realizing that the past events were all apart of the Sisters' dark attempts at reviving their Queen. It was all meant to torture Serenity and drive her to her death.   
  
"How dare you!" Lita shouted. "Your flawed logic will be your end!"   
  
"We cannot allow for anymore interference. This is over, as of now!" Glimmer hissed. Aurora, Borealis, Glacier, and Glimmer spread out slowly and prepared to launch an attack.   
  
"In the name of the White Moon, your failure will be at the hands of the Planetary Senshi!" the four inner scouts declared. Sabrina, Eve, Amara, and Michelle flanked the, holding their wands ready.   
  
"Let's do it guys!" Raye cried out, "For Serena and Rini!"   
  
"Planet…Star Power!"   
  
"Mars!"   
  
"Mercury!"   
  
"Venus!"   
  
"Jupiter!"   
  
"Uranus!"   
  
"Neptune!"   
  
"Sunrise!"   
  
"Sunset!"   
  
In a furious blast of light, eight sailor soldiers emerged, their hearts pounding with a vengeance, their eyes aglow with rage.   
  
"This is interesting…" Aurora laughed sarcastically as they watched them transform.   
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts! In the name of the Moon, we shall battle you to the death!" they shouted in unison. Glimmer, after their proclamation, stepped down off of the step surrounding the fountain pool. A thick quiet came over the 12 young women and the two guardian cats.   
  
"You're not the only warriors here," she spoke seriously, her grey eyes narrowing. The group watched as she closed her eyes, commanding her star to glow. Each of the other sisters followed suit. Within a few seconds, her eyes shot open and a dark, ribbon-like light engulfed her body, as did the others. A raging wind flashed through, and the Sailors raised their arms to block the force.   
  
As the calm set in, the four stylish hell-queens had transformed much like they did. Their diverse sets of hair were all bound back tight into braids that trailed down their backs. Clothed in various garb of warrior like deities, they stood in a vast array of beauty.   
  
"I am Sailor Mars, scout of the fire! Taste my raging flame! Mars Celestial Fire…Surround!" Sailor Mars started off in an authoritative tone. The flame of elements lashed out, like a wicked demon at the four sisters. Glimmer, however, nonchalantly faced the oncoming flame. Slowly, she opened her mouth and blew out deeply. From this came a breath of crystal ice that caused the fire to evaporate into thin air. Sailor Mars grumbled angrily under her breath, tightening her fists.   
  
"Really! Is that all you've got?" Aurora said pretending to be quite bored.   
  
Sailor Sunrise immediately recognized the demonic woman and jumped forth. "You! You were the woman who went after Neo-Princess Serenity! The future Moon Princess! How dare you!" Her sunlit hair whipped behind her as she shouted.   
  
"Oh? I did? Too bad I never got to kill her!" Aurora laughed. "Oh wait…she already is."   
  
"It's now or never, scouts! Let's go!" Luna and Artemis cried out. At their command, the battle began.   
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
The two attacks combined and launched forth at the four. Sunrise and Mercury were powering up, until the four threw their hands up into the air. Just as Sunrise and Mercury were preparing to attack, the four sisters threw their hands up into the air. Above each of their palms materialized energy disks of black fire and ice. Within a matter of seconds, the disks were hurled at the scouts and ripped them back as their screams echoed out on the air.   
  
"Ugh!" Sailor Mercury and Mars cried out, being driven back into the ground. Jupiter, Sunset, and Neptune flew past them.   
  
"No!"   
  
"Uranus!"   
  
"Venus!"   
  
"Sabrina, my god!"   
  
Amused, but quickly losing interest, the four sisters exchanged glances. "Shall we finish this?" Glacier prompted.   
  
"No, we won't give up without a fight!" Sailor Sunset shouted angrily. Sunrise stood up beside her sister. Borealis, taking a keen interest in the effervescent twins, glided up to them in a smooth stride.   
  
A satanic grin on her face, the sugar-haired woman spoke. "Look at what we have here, two terribly ugly girls with terrible taste in fashion." Sailor Sunset didn't take lightly to her remark and drew back her arm. Within her hand materialized a ball of glistening burgundy light. Within seconds, the loud sound of slapped flesh and electricity echoed into the air.   
  
"That was for my Queen," Sunset shouted, and proceeded with slapping her again. "And that was for me." Borealis just stood there, still with shock and paralyzed with anger; her cheeks burnt with pain.   
  
Borealis drew back her arm, "You stupid little-   
  
"Don't touch her," Sunrise interjected, catching Borealis' descending arm with her hand. Shooting out her free hand, an explosion of light engulfed the still-stunned young woman. The Sailors quickly devised a plan, as the four sisters were distracted. Sunset, taking hold of her left wrist, flipped around and kicked Borealis in the back. The woman fell to the ground, grasping at Sunrise's ankle, digging her nails into the scout's flesh. It was then that all chaos broke loose.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" the Mercurian scout cried, and a furious tidal wave of energy blasted down on Aurora. Mars quickly evaded an attack from the retaliating sisters and tended to Glacier, as the other sailors each pitched in. The sisters took each of the Senshi on, them being hurt little, whereas the scouts incurred severe damage. Within half an hour, five scouts were left standing, just barely though. The icy sisters recovered quickly and easily, beaming with joyous smiles.   
  
"How dare you…" Uranus choked out on her knees, clutching her broken arm and numerous scrapes and cuts. Blood slowly poured from her lower lip.   
  
Sailor Jupiter shouted hoarsely, "This isn't over!"   
  
"I will die if only to avenge her to the four of you! I died for her then, and gladly will so now!" Mars remarked, cringing from her many injuries. Sailor Sunset and her twin, Sailor Sunrise, lay on the ground beside the other fallen soldiers, desperately trying to tend to their wounds. Venus, Mercury, and Neptune had been shot down as the thousands of energy blasts they had been pelted with took quick effect. Only the sound of their ragged breath could be heard. Sailor Mercury was just barely surviving; her eyes blankly stared up at the sky and it was obvious she was near death.   
  
"Then your death will be in vain. There is nothing left for you to fight for," Borealis exclaimed, her eyes wide and full of triumphant light.   
  
It was at this remark that any scout with enough strength rose to their feet, blood flowing from their wounds. Enraged and driven by hatred, they prepared for the end. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Sunrise, and Sailor Sunset quickly assembled. Venus and Neptune were slowly regaining consciousness and fought to stand.   
  
'Is this really what it all comes down to? Is this what Serena would have wanted…fighting with darkness in our hearts? Do we have a choice anymore, Sere? I want these witches to pay for what they've done…but we're feeding their hatred, Serena. Dear Neo-Princess Serenity, Rini, are we wrong?' Sailor Venus' thoughts battled in her mind.   
  
"Revenge is a dish best served by us. Don't forget dessert!" Uranus warned.   
  
"I fought my entire life to find purpose, and you stole away from us a lifetime of hope and faith! You destroyed the most precious thing we ever knew…and that was Serena. The purest of all of us in this world, she led the Sailor Scouts with goodness in her heart and soul and still held the ability to forgive where others were quick condemn! But some things cannot be forgiven…and neither will you!" Sunrise screamed.   
  
"Sunrise, let's do it!" Sunset exclaimed. Hazel eyes locked with emerald.   
  
"Yes!" Sunrise and Sunset became outlined in the light of their namesakes. Eyes closed, the light enveloping their bodies began to increasingly brighten and burning through the jewel crowns on their foreheads, appeared the symbol of the sun. Joining hands at their sides, standing back-to-back, they concentrated all of their energy. Around their ankles a lashing, flaming energy began to rise and danced around them. It danced around their bodies, engulfing them and obscuring them from view. The scouts watched in a speechless awe. Within seconds, a massive ball of color replaced the sisters, it was within this ball where the action took place. The walls of the energy became transparent enough so the two scouts could be seen. Flipping away from one another, they landed outside of the sphere and it levitated before them. Raising their hands out straight before them, they called out the words of their greatest attack.   
  
"Raging Solar…FLARE!" they screamed in unison and enormous mass of energy divided into colossal beams and spiraled forth. The screaming figures of the four sisters were lost as the explosions of violent light, fire, and color drowned them out. Taxed and faint, the two scouts dropped to the ground, Mars and Jupiter catching them and gently lowering them.   
  
"Sunrise…Sunset…are you alright?" Mars and Jupiter murmured, supporting the weakened scouts. They looked up in gratitude and smiled faintly. Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune slowly made their way over and comforted the sisters of the sun.   
  
"I was wrong about you, Eve. Thank you…" the blonde scout whispered. Sunset merely nodded and her eyes slid shut as she fell into the realm of the unconscious. The scouts who remained standing exchanged glances. Sunrise beside her somehow managed to stay awake.   
  
The entire scenario had further drawn the curtain of darkness upon them, and it was killing them inside. Bloodstained, broken, shivering, and shattered, each soldier, of both sides, remained silent. They had no choice but to fight-or they would die. 


	15. Arise Sullen Queen

I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy and please review!  
  
**"Redemption"**  
  


Chapter 15  
  
Soon the blinding smoke of the explosions cleared and the four figures of the fallen sisters appeared littered on the ground. The estate of the Palace had been destroyed and everything was covered in intense blackness. Even the waters of the fountain pool were dark-with blood, tears, and hatred.  
  
"How is this possible? Curse you!" Glacier screamed. Her eyes blazed with anger, as she lay wounded on the ground. Her braid had come undone and the errant platinum locks sprayed along the ground.   
  
It seemed as though the attack of the sun scouts had deeply affected the women, and perhaps the war would soon be over and they would make it out alive. But the battle was far from over and the soldiers could feel it in their souls. Even then it felt as if an eternity had past, and for that entire period they spent their moments fighting to the very death.  
  
Sailor Venus smiled bitterly as the familiar, all-too-fitting phrase entered her mind. "The show-must go on…" she spoke aloud hoarsely, clutching her wounded arm. The others looked to her in confusion.   
  
"M-Mina?" Sailor Jupiter whispered, her forest-green eyes full of questioning.   
  
"We have to," Venus answered almost inaudibly, "keep fighting for her. She's gone…but we have to keep going." A silent wind whipped through her blonde hair, tearing the already tattered red bow from atop her head.   
  
Several nods answered her in unison and the scouts continued to regroup, checking over their fallen fellow soldiers. Mercury was no longer comatose, but her breathing became increasingly ragged, her chest rising and falling uneasily. Uranus supported her body, lifting her back from the ground and holding her in a sitting position.   
  
'Come on, Amy. Wake up,' Uranus pleaded, her dark eyes oscillating nervously. 'Time rips us apart and slams us back together. We have to stay strong.' The young girl's blue hair was plastered to her forehead, where blood and sweat had faded with the passing of the hours. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter helped Sunrise and Sunset to stand after they regained full consciousness. Neptune and the guardian felines kept a close watch on the sisters. How long this would continue for, none of them could decide.   
  
The remaining soldiers couldn't bear to lose anymore of their own-they were like a family and though full of diversity, loved one another like sisters. Already connected by blood were Sabrina and Eve, but they all felt as if a deep cord had been struck within each of them-binding them to each other. It was a bond they were thankful for. It was in this time of remembrance and thanksgiving that the soldiers entered a state of peace, all the while forgetting their fallen nemeses.   
  
A hallow groan escaped the icy lips of the eldest sister, as she lay sprawled. She blinked once or twice, clearing her cloudy vision. 'Those sisters…those soldiers…all of them…'  
  
Silently and suddenly, Glacier shot up into the air with lightening speed. A stream of blood flowed down her arm, but nevertheless she was quickly gaining back her strength. "I will…finish this!"   
  
Her hands shot upwards to the black skies above, and within her hands materialized enormous orbs of ebony energy. With a quick thrust, the masses of black fire rained down upon the soldiers, and the echoing of their terrified and pained screams filled the air.   
  
Taking note of Glacier's actions, Glimmer and the others eventually joined in her the air. Almost as if on cue, they formed a circle and held hands midair, about ten feet from the ground. Their eyes closed and a trance fell over them.   
  
"Glacia!"  
  
"Boreal!"  
  
"Aurore!"  
  
"Glimmeur!"   
  
Upon calling their sacred birth names, their black star emblems began to glow. And soon, one by one, four black energy beams shot straight out, locking at a solitary point in the middle of the mid-air circle. From this common point in the air, a thicker, singular beam shot down to the ground. In astonishment, the scouts breathlessly regained their bearings and assembled.  
  
"They're regrouping! You guys!" Sailor Mars cried, her raven locks flying behind her with an unfelt wind. Uranus gently lay Mercury's body back down against the pavement, nestling her resting body in a nook for protection.  
  
"Be ready for anything! This is it!" Sailor Venus shouted.   
  
Within moments, the stale air was filled with the satanic chanting of the four. Their eyes closed, the ceremony began. "Banished to darkness and withheld in its foreboding prison, we call you from beyond. The shadows of conquest reign supreme and obscure the paths of power…" Glimmer began, her star now wholly glowing with power.  
  
"Arise from your tormented sleep and cast away the sorrows of eternity. An unforgiving love has held you prisoner-forsake your pain and denounce its hold…" Aurora continued, her star following suit.  
  
Borealis focused deeply, and she sustained the ancient ceremony, "Force down opposition and ascend the throne that was stolen from you. In light of the past, a new future shall be created and in its midst a vast empire. The fate of the world rests in your silken palm…"   
  
"Vows through the time folds, our quest to resurrect thee has become our fate! In the name of our heritage…in the name of your glory: Empress of the Nemesis Star, iced heir to the universal throne…arise!" Glacier finished with a conviction. Four pairs of eyes shot open, and suddenly their expressions became blank as their eyes darkened to pure black. Their entire essence was being placed within the ceremony.   
  
The four energy beams broke, but the single beam remained, coursing with power as it surged towards the sky. From where it met with the ground, appeared a black portal. A ribbon of black light engulfed the area and a form, slowly and ominously, rose from its depths. Even slightly obscured, she was beautiful, slim, and of average height. Her hair was styled into odangoes, streams of silver hair sweeping the ground from them. Gowned in a long dress, like a billowing sheet of glimmering, glossy icy, her features could be made out. A golden crescent moon graced her milky forehead and she finally arose from the portal completely. It closed beneath her crystalic heel-clad feet and the sisters discontinued the beam energy. Instead of standing, the form was seated upon the ground from where she had risen; her gown spilled out onto the earth around her. The four remained above, hands still joined and floated in silence as if regaining their power through the silence.   
  
"Could it be?" the scouts whispered in tension. Sailor Sunrise forced herself to her feet and put her right fist to her chest.   
  
"Princess Serenity?" she murmured, her emerald eyes hopeful. The Marsian scout rose beside the other girl, clutching her other arm in pain. Her voice strained and her violet eyes fearful she spoke.   
  
"Princess Serenity?" Sailor Mars pleaded. "Can it possibly be you?" Several gulps could be heard as they awaited her answer.   
  
The woman's hands were clasped and she remained silent. A gentle breeze passed through, mingling with her silvery streams of hair and dancing lightly with them. After a few moments that seemed like hours, the beautiful form opened her eyes. But what the scouts saw struck fear straight into their souls…for her eyes were not crystalic blue like their beloved queen; they were an oasis of purple hell. Her eyes were deep violet, the deepest violet ever known to man. Soft gasps escaped the scouts and they stood frozen in fear.   
  
She blinked gently once or twice, as if allowing her eyes to adjust. The lips of the woman parted and from them echoed a soft laugh-a laugh so haunting it sent chills up their spines. She blinked her deep purple eyes, enticing the scout's anger and playing off of their hope. Within moments, her true form burned through. The woman's hair slid out of the odangoes and on its own, twisted the top up into a braid and the rest hung loose down her back. The crescent moon of prominent gold smoldered to one of black and remained in that shape as opposed to a black star.   
  
"I am afraid you are mistaken," she replied, her voice soft. It was not menacing and hateful, as the Sailor soldiers had expected. Her eyes closed again and a mournful sigh escaped her. "I never thought that I would live to see this world again."  
  
The sisters quickly dropped to the ground and knelt before their Empress, who too remained in a seated position upon the ground. "My Empress, it is a pleasure to serve you again. Lady Deva," Glacier said bowing on her knees once she floated back to the ground with the others.   
  
The seemingly fragile woman offered a warm smile that betrayed her cold appearance. "Glacier, my dear friend, Glacia, it has been so long," she replied, taking the eldest sister's hand.   
  
"Queen Deva, we have long awaited your return," Glimmer offered gently, her grey eyes full of sincerity.   
  
"Your Queen-ship, I am at your service," Aurora added loyally, her silver eyes bright with recognition.   
  
"Royal Queen, we have opened the gateways to your success. To be in your presence is an honor," Borealis finished. Deva's expression became thankful and sincere, nothing compared to what the Sailors would have figured. The Queen had a downcast aura, one that was hopeless and sad. Perhaps something would change within the progress of the situation.   
  
"I left this world with a broken heart, and I am grateful to return to my friends and guardians. Thank you so very much, each of you. The foundation for our new empire has been laid and together we can create the world that was meant for Diamond and I."  
  
The Sailor Scouts quickly regained their equilibrium and prepared. "I am Sailor Venus, Senshi of love and beauty. On behalf of the White Moon, we are prepared to fight to the death in the name of our beloved Queen."   
Deva looked up suddenly, her eyes of royal purple pleading with a sullen, endless pain. She looked as if she'd break into tears. Her clasped hands fell to her sides and she locked gazes with Sailor Venus.  
  
"You must wonder why I bear the emblem of the Dark Moon Family," she spoke gently, her tone imposing no threat. The irrelevance of her remark was disconcerting-her very mindset was scattered. Perhaps she had lost her mind. "To be locked away for eternity and to cry yourself to a meager sleep is the greatest torture. To lose the love of your life…to watch him walk away from you and refuse to even offer a measuring glance. I bear his family emblem in honor of their demise…to keep their memory alive within the souls that will flourish here. We were meant for one another…our wedding would have been so beautiful…"   
  
Sailor Mars swallowed the lump in her throat. "You mean to tell me that your intentions are all out of love? That you want to create a happy future where one was once stolen from you?"  
  
Deva neither accepted nor denied the accusation. "My family of the Nemesis Star has resurrected me and given me a second chance that I shall not waste. Your beloved Serenity is no longer alive, and the future requires a leader. For my dear Diamond, and for all of those who were lost…I will acquire the position and reinstate the Nemesis Families to their rightful place at the head of the universe."   
  
"No!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed out of the blue, her voice hoarse and strained. Standing soldiers whipped around in surprise, and their eyes went wide with horror as the Mercurian scout fought to stand.   
  
"Sailor Mercury, don't!" Luna and Artemis advised in worry.  
  
Deva allowed her pained gaze to slowly shift to the rising scout. It was obvious her condition was poor and that she was on the verge of collapse. But her eyes-Deva realized mysteriously-were filled with tears and an undeniable determination.   
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, Princess of my planet! I will not allow for you to destroy this universe after so cruelly stealing away its rightful and loving ruler. For this you will pay, you ugly witch!" she screamed completely out of character. The fear and the hatred that boiled within her were undeniable.   
  
"Mercury, no!" Neptune cried out. "Be careful!" The oceanic scout was wary of this Queen, and did not trust her self-deprecating appearance.   
  
Queen Deva's deep eyes fell upon Mercury, a sad expression on her face. "I believe that you and I share quite a bit in common, my Mercurian Princess." The blue scout's face contorted, slightly confused but more so insulted.  
  
"You and I bear no resemblance what so ever!" Sailor Mercury replied hastily.   
  
A tiny chuckle escaped the woman, though it was not dark and patronizing. "I was locked away for eternity…surrounded by mirrors. And in each reflection I watched as my own tears fell and constant images of Neo Queen Serenity flashed everywhere about that room…over and over and over. It was a constant reminder and punishment from the Wise Man, even in his death, that I had lost Diamond forever. All I ever felt was insecure and empty. I was alone and forsaken. I know you better than you know yourself, Mercury, and this is because I understand. You, the scout of ice, understand my peril as I do yours. Our own element has become a prison-  
  
"Stop! Perhaps I am not the strongest person…but I know better than to be fooled by a manipulative witch like you. You play innocent, forsaken, and broken-but it is all a façade." Sailor Mercury's bright eyes were dark, and rings of fatigue surrounded them. "You   
  
"I loved him, you know. With my soul I loved him. Diamond lives within me…" Deva answered. Her eyes dropped and a stream of tears began to fall. "I still love him. None of you could possibly understand the pain I have suffered for this long."   
  
"How do you think I felt when your demonettes manipulated Darien…giving him false affection for me and turning his love for Serenity against him? You killed a beautiful person because of your jealousy. She never hurt you, you inflicted your own pain!" Sailor Sunset shouted, her hazel eyes aflame.   
  
Deva looked up, her arms flailing and her servants around her trying to offer comfort. "I was blind to his deception…and still I loved him. Do you know what it's like to care for someone so much, and know that it will never be returned? To know that each time your eyes meet, he feels nothing? He was never lost in my eyes as I was in his. I knew he never felt fireworks when his arm brushed mine."  
  
"We all feel that way sometimes, but you can't blame the world for it and vow vengeance against innocent people!" Sailor Neptune protested.  
  
It seemed that their shouts were lost on the Queen as she continued in her painful reverie. "The first time we kissed…it was passionless and cold. He was forceful and harsh; not tender and warm. I wanted more, but if not that, I wanted only for him to look at me the way I did him. Though it was not to be. He loved Serenity and died with her in his heart."  
  
Her voice silenced and suddenly her eyes went blank.   
  
Sailor Mercury had fallen silent moments before, and suddenly became the subject of Deva's thoughts. "Oh no! The ice!" Mercury yelled, her blue eyes wide with terror. A thick sheet of glossy ice was quickly covering the ground and snaking up her legs, freezing her solidly in place. It was too strong and Mercury was far too weak to resist the force. "I won't give up-I won't be stopped. Mercury Star Power!" Mercury's planet sign burned through her tiara, glowing brightly upon her forehead. As its frosty blue light beamed brilliantly, it began to fight back against the ice sheets, desperately forcing it back. The sheets, however, were incredibly strong and were quickly beginning to overpower Mercury's planet power. The sign continued to glow, but less brightly now, and someone had to do something-before Mercury lost all hope.   
  
"Mars Fire, Ignite!" Mars cried out trying to aid her. But the flames died away immediately when touching the ice, leaving a cloud of wispy fog in its wake.   
  
"Princess Serena…Rini…I'm sorry," she whispered as the ice froze her mid-sentence. A silence ensued as the soldiers realized they'd lost yet another.   
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Mars and the others cried out, fresh streams of tears flowing. Now three of their friends had been lost. What would become of them now?   
  
"I want you to feel the chill in my heart…how I have felt for centuries," Deva murmured, gazing upon the newly frozen figure with a small, but sad smile.   
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Venus sobbed, falling to her knees.  
  
"I've been alone for so long, Diamond. I didn't want you to die, as I watched from afar as you left this world. She held you in her arms, and cried when you passed on. It should have been me." Deva hugged herself tightly, fearful to let the tears fall. "I want you to feel the cold, all of you."  
  
"Serenity, Rini," Sailor Mars whispered, allowing herself to drop to the ground as she looked up into the starless sky. "My god…"   
  
The frosty woman rose gracefully from the broken earth, her royal purple eyes oscillating wildly. "It's so calm and peaceful, the frozen death," she whispered incoherently, long silver locks trailing the ground and rustling in the soft breeze.   
  
"Stop!" a forceful voice cried from out of nowhere, an authoritative and commanding tone in its shout.   
  
Queen Deva paused for a moment, confused. "Diamond? Have you come back to me?" she pleaded, hands clasped. "No…why did you take him?"   
  
The four sisters and the scouts whipped around, desperately searching for the owner of the voice. A soft crackling sound began to fill the air as the ice melted from Mercury's body, setting her free from the frozen prison. With a gasp, Sailor Mars leapt forward and caught the scout as she fell to the ground, breathing once again.   
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
Deva bowed her head, her confusion gone. "Not Diamond, why did you take him? Who said that?" Deva demanded a bit forcefully, but the tone of sadness in her voice remained.   
  
"I did," came the simple, commanding reply. A silence fell over the battlefield, and each soldier remained perplexed. No one could figure out who it was.   
  
It was unexpectedly surreal as a tiny golden flash of light appeared amidst the intense blackness. It was incredibly small, and seemed to be quite a distance away. Growing every so slightly, it appeared to be coming closer towards them and each held their breath, filled with wonder and fear. The light grew brighter and brighter until finally everyone stopped breathing completely in shock. The light exploded before them in a curtain of beauty and the source became clear. "Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you, Glimmer?"   
  
  
  



	16. White Moon Universe

I do not own Sailor Moon.   


  


**"Redemption"**  


  
Chapter 16  
  
As the curtain of blinding light faded, the mysterious form reappeared, a brilliant smile upon her face. Each Storm Sister let out a gasp, but Glimmer was knocked into oblivion with the appearance of the form. In response, Glimmer released a blood-curdling scream into the air, her gray eyes filled with shame and horror. "It can't be! It's not true!" she continued to shout in denial. "I watched you die!"   
  
"Sisters, what is going on here? Why…you have returned from the grave to haunt me!" Queen Deva exclaimed, her gaze hardening.   
  
"The ice in your heart has hindered your ability to feel. You hate the world for the loss of your beloved, but you cannot be allowed to drench the world in suffering. I am the beautiful champion of justice and I shall right wrongs and triumph over the evil that dares to hurt my friends and family! In the name of the White Moon," Princess Serenity proclaimed proudly, "I will punish you!" As Rini was sleeping and nestled gently in her arms, Serena looked positively stunning. Long tails of pure gold streamed from her familiar odangoes, swaying gently around her. The golden crescent moon upon her forehead, the emblem of her heritage that proclaimed the very essence of her beliefs and soul, emitted a pure, comforting light. Crystal blue eyes filled with a sort of imperial joy, gazed down upon her friends as a loving smile touched her lips.   
  
"Oh my god! It's her! Serena!" the scouts exclaimed happily.   
  
"Princess Serenity!" Sailor Venus cried, tears falling from her cerulean eyes as she took Rini into her arms. Rejoicing, Sunrise and Sunset threw their arms around one another, thankful for such a miraculous event. She was alive…truly alive.  
  
All of the scouts gathered into a group, praying to Kami for such a miracle. Even without formal introduction, the princess embraced Sailor Sunrise and Sailor Sunset. "I forgive you, Eve. It was never your fault…do not be afraid," Serenity spoke eloquently, her melodious and sincere tone comforting.   
  
Now Eve fully understood. The little blonde girl she'd sent running away, never to be found, was the very Princess she sought for all of her life. What occurred between she and Darien was an act of sheer darkness upon the parts of the sisters. Now the guilt was gone and they were destined to fight alongside, vowing to expel darkness.  
  
"Thank you, Princess," Sailor Sunset whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips. A small cry erupted from behind the regal blonde, and Rini could be seen standing behind Serena, hugging her legs tightly with a warm smile. The happy reunion, however, was cut short by an impossibly grave voice.   
  
"I am Queen Deva…for eternity I was frozen within my heart, suffering the pain you instilled upon me. You had no right to take him from me. You and all of your friends will pay the price of my pain. The Universe has fallen under a dark sleep and shall never awake!" Deva exclaimed, her silver hair whipping wildly as a forceful wind picked up. "I hate you, Serenity. Diamond was meant for me…"   
  
Serenity's expression hardened slightly and she positioned herself at the center of the sailor soldiers. This was her battle.   
  
The sad tone reentered Deva's voice and she glowered at Serenity. "Go, my sisters. Glacia, Glimmeur! Aurore and Boreal…chill their hearts!" The four leapt forwards obediently, eyes blazing.   
  
Serena lifted her hands and within them she wielded the Silver Crystal. "Silver Crystal, give my strength!" Glacier and her sisters were mere feet away and as they inched ever closer, the crystal erupted into a burst of light that callously tossed the four into the air. Deva paid them no heed, too lost in despair to care.   
  
"I don't care how many times you try to get rid of me, Deva! I will always come back to protect those I love and care about! Queen Deva you have worn your welcome in this world!" Princess Serena said defiantly. "No matter what pain you have suffered, the world does not owe you. These people are innocent and they don't deserve to die."   
  
"I didn't deserve to watch my love fall into your arms upon his death…I didn't deserve for him to find solace in you rather than myself-his supposed beloved. I only wanted him to care about me the way he did you. If only to be infatuated and obsessed no less," Deva sighed, locking eyes with Serena.   
  
"You loved him, didn't you?" Serenity replied softly, lowering her arms and allowing the crystal to float before her. "Diamond was manipulated by the Wise Man, he never wanted any of this." The blonde motioned around her, illustrating the turmoil and the hatred that had commenced. "It wasn't his fault, and he passed on knowing that his acts were done out of desperation. No one knew what was to occur!"  
  
"The Wise Man imprisoned me…sent me away from Diamond and sentenced me to eternal torment. He paid for such a crime with his life, and now it is your time to do the same!" Deva screamed.   
  
"Deva, no! Listen to me-  
  
Serena had been glancing away at that crucial moment as a blood red beam burst forth at her. Frozen in place and astonished at the speed of the beam, Princess Serena could not react in time. Sailor Sunset, however, cried out inaudibly and threw herself before the light, taking its might blow for her Princess.  
  
"Princess Serena…" Sunset moaned falling to the ground, her hazel eyes glazed. Sailor Sunrise behind screamed out for her fallen sister.   
  
"No! Sunset…Sailor Sunset!" Serena screamed, tears in her eyes. The Princess dropped to her knees beside the fallen Sailor and took Eve's hand in hers. The soldiers watched in agony behind them.  
  
"God, Eve!" Sailor Sunrise cried out.   
  
"Open your eyes Sailor Sunset, open your eyes I beg of you. That beam was meant for me…"   
  
She was too weak to respond, however, and Serenity quickly took matters into her own hands. Rising to face the icy, despondent queen, she exclaimed: "How dare you! This will not be tolerated…I won't let anyone else suffer! In the name of the White Moon, I shall protect those I love!"  
  
"Serena! We're with you!" Sailor Mercury choked out, repeating the familiar phrase. A strengthened smile formed upon Serenity's lips.   
  
In mere moments, Princess Serena, Serenity of the future, brought her arms out before her, the Silver Crystal shining. In an instant, the crystal disappeared and in its place remained a new broach, glistening in gold. "Guide me, Silver Crystal. Give me the strength to protect those I love! Moon…Eternal Power!" At the resounding call, the broach opened and in a ball of light placed itself within Serena's chest. Her crescent moon emitted a strong light and from the glowing sphere exploded iridescent ribbons that wrapped and molded about Serena's body. Angels' wings sprouted from her back and in a burst of feathers, swirled about to create her fuku. Clad in Sailor Attire, Eternal Sailor Moon came forth-strong and beautiful-the champion of love and justice.   
  
Assembling behind her, the scouts prepared for battle once again.   
  
The Four sisters, however, had now regained consciousness and struck out at the scouts, commending the great battle. The scouts fought two or more to a sister and Eternal Sailor Moon knew her destiny was to save her universe from this monster.   
  
"Listen to me, Deva. There is still time to stop this; I can help you to change. But if you are not willing, I have no choice but to sentence you back to where you've come from. There is no place in this world for hatred…" Eternal Sailor Moon spoke fearlessly. As the battle raged on behind her, she and Deva continued their staring contest.  
  
"You took him! And thus, it is time for you, Miss Moon, to bid your beloved world farewell!" Deva replied, obviously angered by such a proclamation. Laughing darkly, but sadly, she released an enormous sphere of black fire and energy upon Eternal Sailor Moon. Bracing herself and wielding the Silver Crystal once again, the Sailor Soldier of the Moon erected a field of light to protect her from the oncoming attack. And as hoped, it sliced through the black energy ball.   
  
"Diamond didn't love me, Deva! Why can't you see that? He was confused… the Wise Man took over the initiative and blinded him with thoughts of conquest!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, her hair flying behind her as she tried desperately to sustain a powerful beam of light against Deva's own beam of darkness.   
  
"He died in your arms!" the silver-haired Queen claimed, tears pouring shamelessly from his eyes.   
  
Meanwhile, the fighting raged on between each scout and the sisters. "Come on, Venus! You're not so tough, are you? My Aria demon nearly got the best of you once, but this time there's no one here to save you!" Borealis giggled. "Taste death in its coldest form!"   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam-ugh!" The disk of dark energy cut into her side, tossing her to the ground.   
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" The explosion of oceanic power pummeled Borealis, knocking her away from a wounded Sailor Venus. "You alright?"   
  
The blonde nodded in gratitude. "We have to help Eternal Sailor Moon. We can't the sisters on our own."   
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon! We have to destroy them together!" Mercury cried out, agreeing entirely with Venus. She sent a wild splash of Mercurian power at Deva, knocking her off balance and distracting her. At the moment, the scouts assembled to defeat the four sisters together. Deva would be tended to later.   
  
"My friends…embrace the new power! We can stop her together! Silver Crystal, give us hope!" One by one, each scout felt a new force coursing within them, filling them with hope and a sensation of grace.   
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"   
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Sunrise Crystal Power!"  
  
"Sunset Crystal Power!"  
  
"Sailor Planet ATTACK!" they cried in unison as 10 balls of pure and gorgeous energy shot through the air and vaporized the sisters with a quick slice.  
  
"Ugh!" and within seconds they exploded into dust and disappeared. Deva flailed her arms in a terrible rage and sobbed.   
  
"You've taken away everyone I've ever loved! First, my one true love and then my family! Eternal Sailor Moon, I will obliterate you!" she moaned, her deep eyes shedding tears. With a graceful leap, she floated into the air and released a black, hellish torture. Hateful fire rained down and the energy pelted down upon them, damaging them miserably.   
  
"Hold on, scouts!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted above the incessant, roaring whir of the blasts, crossing her arms in front of her chest to shield herself.   
  
"And this is for you, Princess!" Deva shrieked, her silver locks whipping about. She lunged at Eternal Sailor Moon, ripping the crystal from her grasp and throwing it to the ground with one clean sweep of her arm.   
  
"The crystal!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried breathlessly. The once beautiful and despondent Deva had become a monster driven by hatred, and stretching her out clawed fingers she mercilessly attacked, launching her hatred and fear onto the Princess. Struggling beneath the weight of the Queen, Eternal Sailor Moon fought her hardest to evade the clawed hands as they drove down to strike at her.   
  
"Serena!"   
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sunset, let's do it!" Sailor Sunrise exclaimed, calling out to her sister. The two Scouts of the Sun nodded with a conviction and prepared to launch their attack once again. The Solar Twins joined hands. "Raging Solar FLARE!" and their ultimate attack caught the wicked monster off guard. Deva spiraled away from Eternal Sailor Moon, falling to the ground with a harsh thud.  
  
"Diamond," she cried once again, banging her fists against the broken earth. She stopped abruptly and laid her head against the ground and her silver hair sprayed out around her. Her eyes went black and she spoke in a whisper. "She still has your heart…"   
  
"I will stop your wicked ways, you evil monster! I am the future Neo Queen Serenity! In the name of the White Moon." Eternal Sailor Moon lifted a hand to the skies above, and within her grip appeared a long, beautifully jeweled staff. Raising it above her head, the Silver Crystal levitated from its place amongst the rubble and joined the staff at its head in the center of the staff's white crescent moon.  
  
"We will defeat you together!" the scouts cried. The gathered around the Princess in a circle and shouted out their planets. Their signs glowed on their foreheads and they too glowed. Their powers combined with Eternal Sailor Moon's. She raised the staff high and spun around while twirling the staff skillfully.  
  
Rolling onto her back and gracefully rising from the ground, Deva glowered at the scouts sadly. "I love you, Diamond."   
  
"White Moon Universe…" Eternal Sailor Moon called out, twirling the staff.  
  
"I always will," she murmured, closing her eyes and clasping her hands. "I can be free now."   
  
"Cleansing!" the soldier of the Moon finished. As she ended with a final pose, the staff was held high above her. The crystal omitted four rays of light spinning in a circle and then climaxed as it melded into a ball of energy above the head of the staff that exploded outwards in a 2 miles radius, cleansing and obliterating anything evil.   
  
Deva screamed in agony as her body wrenched back and forth in the light and then burst into dust.   
  
Eternal Sailor Moon lowered her staff and let out a sigh of relief. It was over…the Queen was dead and so were the four sisters. The battle had been won…  
  
"Serena! You're okay!" Rini laughed, but soon darkened as she watched her future-mother fall to the ground.   
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
The Scouts gathered around the Princess, who had reverted back from Soldier form. Her beautiful gown was tattered and torn, her hair wild and large pieces straying, her eyes were filled with happiness, but she was in great pain. In a flash, two strange forms appeared before the rejoicing group. Several gasps arose as the soldiers recognized them.  
  
"Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"   
  
The masked man gathered the now fainted Princess in his arms and he kissed her forehead softly. "I never meant to hurt you, my love. Serena…" he whispered in to her ear gently. Despite her state, it looked as though a smile spread across her face at hearing those words. Tuxedo Mask drew her close and lifted her into his arms, standing there for a moment to revel in his beloved.  
  
Sailor Sunset watched from behind as the two soul mates were reunited. 'Serenity…Darien. I never knew how much love could hurt until I met the both of you, and now I understand. We can pay an enormous price for loving someone, but in the end, seeing each other happy makes it all worth it. The sisters manipulated us all. I didn't know the significance of my affections for Darien, but now I see. You two were meant for one another, and Kami bless you.' A sweet smile touched her lips and Sunrise could see that her sister had come to terms with everything.   
  
Silently, but filled with relief and thanksgiving, the scouts following Tuxedo Mask and their Princess back to the portal through which they had come. The battle was over…they'd won and now their lives could go back to normal, for a while at least.  
  
  
--Please Review!--


	17. Amongst the Moonbeams

I do not own Sailor Moon. ENJOY the full revised version of this story!  
  


**"Redemption"**  


  
Chapter 17  
  
The sun filtered into the hospital bedroom with fresh warmth, casting long stretches of light and shadow over Serena Tsukino's bed. Nestled in the comfort of blankets and a fluffy pillow, she reveled in the quiet, thankful for the end of the Ice Queen and her parade of demons. It was the morning following the fight that she had been admitted for severe injuries, incurred from the previous evening. The blonde knew that the others were probably pacing hurriedly in the waiting room, pleading for information and the right to visit. Boy did she wish they would. It was almost too quiet in the room, except for the familiar bleeping of the monitors.   
  
She had been weak and silent all through the night, for her powers last night illustrated a sort of energy that had exceeded anything they'd ever known. With a yawn Serena felt the call of sleep come over her and she readily succumbed. At last, peace and quiet.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Darien Chiba leaned back against the nurse station's counter, running a nervous hand through his midnight hair. He turned to the stout nurse beside him and offered a small smile. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Darien inquired with a worried tone in his voice, hands in his pockets.   
  
"Mr. Chiba," she replied a bit aggravated, "you've asked me a hundred times already." She hurriedly scanned the clipboard she held in her hands, beady brown eyes illustrating sheer boredom.   
  
"I'm just worried, that's all," he answered quickly, but distantly. "If anything happened to her…"   
  
Suddenly he felt the warmth of her hand on his lower arm, and she looked up at him with a surprisingly gentle smile. "Mr. Chiba, I'm quite sure that she will be just fine. But we'd like to keep her overnight for observation if needed," she answered. Darien nodded thankfully, his Prussian eyes sparkling with relief.   
  
"Can she have visitors?"   
  
"I think the doctor wants to see how she's doing first." Darien thanked her and turned on his heels; his destination: the waiting room. Immediately upon his return, just as he'd guessed, he was bombarded by twenty questions at once.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Sabrina wondered, thoughtfully tapping her chin.   
  
"Can we see her?" Mina and Raye chimed in excitedly.   
  
"What's going on?" Luna cut in, sitting upon Amy's lap.   
  
"Did you see her?!" Lita demanded, green eyes almost foreboding. Amy rested her chin in her hands, sighing sympathetically. Poor Darien, they really had it in for him.   
  
"Darien!" Rini exclaimed through gritted teeth as she tugged on his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Girls! Girls, relax…they expect a full recovery and might keep her overnight…" he said trying to clam them down. He heard their reponses, and even felt Rini tugging at his sleeve, but his mind and soul were immersed in the fact that his beloved was alive and well. He'd nearly lost her, and he'd never let it come to that again. "I'm going to get some air," he said softly, and got up to leave. The girls were chatting quietly as he left, and were thankful that their leader and dear friend was hanging on tight. Darien, however, needed some time. So much had happened, and by the mystical ways of the four sisters, he'd lost himself in Eve. Of course he loved Serena with all of his heart, but he couldn't help but feel guilty and responsible for the entire ordeal.  
  
He slid the hospital door open and stepped out into the mid-afternoon air, breathing in deep. "I missed this so much."   
  
"As did I," a soft voice agreed from behind.   
  
"Eve?"  
  
The burgundy haired young-woman stepped forward, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude."   
  
A brief smile took over Darien's features and he turned away to face the cerulean sky. "You're not," he said. "I just needed some air."   
  
"Me too. I felt a little light-headed inside," Eve went on. She stepped up beside him, but refused to meet his gaze.  
  
"I never realized how gorgeous it is until now. I never really appreciated the world until we almost lost it-again," Darien added comically. He glanced over at Eve who took little notice of his wisecrack. "Something wrong?" Darien wondered, noticing how unusually quiet she was.   
  
"I just can't help but wonder about everything. I still feel responsible for all of this. She forgave me, but-oh I don't know anymore." She forced a smile at Darien, but the sadness in her hazel eyes betrayed her expression.   
  
"Serena loves people, and she has the biggest heart I've ever known. She really does care for everyone…"  
  
"She truly does," Eve agreed, pulling her windbreaker tighter. "What happened, Darien?" Her voice was sullen and quiet. "I need to be honest…I really do care for you. But I've gone through a lot this past year, even aside from the nightmare of the Storm Sisters and their Queen, and I think that's had an enormous effect on me. I didn't want things to happen the way that they did."  
  
"It's in the past, Eve. I've learned that sometimes the past should stay just there…in the past. What happened…well I don't know how to explain it. I guess we just have to move on. When I realized what Serena had thought after seeing us, I was just blown away. I felt almost betrayed that she didn't trust me, but I understand that she felt insecure. After that, all I could think about was finding her before I lost her."   
  
"You really do love her, don't you?" Eve spoke, more of in a statement than a question. He nodded vigorously in response.  
  
"After they used their dark magic to manipulate me…I went looking Serena. I guess they thought it'd be a bonus if they could snag me too. Luckily though, Sailor Pluto saved me before I died."  
  
"What about Serena?" Eve asked quietly. "Did she really die, Darien?"   
  
"Almost," he replied with a sigh, "Glimmer had destroyed her broach and killed most of her physical being. Her spirit, however, was still alive and Pluto was able to freeze time on her spiritual essence so that she could retrieve her and nurse her back to health. She did the same for me."   
  
"Deva was so sad…" the wine-haired woman said gently. "She loved Diamond with all of her heart, and in the end she lost out once again. She wanted all of us to feel forlorn and forsaken, empty and unloved like she had for centuries. I understand how she feels now. Before I came to Tokyo with Sabrina, I'd recently broken up with someone and I was devastated. I just needed comfort and the thought of us being apart drove me mad. And all I hoped for was that one moment where everything we felt would be redeemed, and we'd have another chance. I mean, we've all been through it before, but I guess Deva just couldn't handle it. Her love for Diamond was so great; it blinded her from the big picture. And in the end, both of them were equal-they were free."   
  
"Hm," the young man answered, "I guess they were."   
  
Now that everything had been explained, there were no more questions. It was time for peace and relaxation…for the darkness they faced and defeated was the greatest evil they'd ever known. With a smile and a nod, the two friends went back into the hospital to receive any new information on their hospitalized Princess.   
  
As the group reassembled, the doctor came in a few minutes later saying that they could come back the next morning to visit her. Darien, however, had plans of his own.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was about 9 o'clock and most of the nurses had gone to dinner or were preparing for their nightly rounds. Darien, taking full advantage of such a setup, sneaked into Serena's hospital room eager to see his beloved. He pressed his fingers lightly against the gray door, and it slid open slowly with a slight creak. He could see her perfectly and she looked radiant. The moonlight that flooded into her room from the window beside her bed washed over her, bathing her in luminescence.   
  
The room was stuffy so he advanced to the window and opened it, letting in a cool breeze and a perfect view of the moon and the stars. "My beautiful Princess…" Darien whispered sitting down on the bed beside her. He placed his hand on her own, marveling at the silken feel of her skin. "I nearly lost you."   
  
Serena was peacefully asleep and thankfully recovering from her wounds. Darien, relieved at the soft sound of her breathing, allowed his gaze to wander to the window. The stars twinkled brightly against the black canvas sky, beside a brilliant moon.   
  
"Darien…is that…you?" Serena stirred suddenly, her clear blue eyes fluttering open.  
  
"Serena," he exclaimed softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "It's me. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel better…I feel," she murmured, a warm smile gracing her pink lips, "safe." Darien smiled and sat onto the bed beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just worn out…is everyone else okay?"   
  
Darien nodded, "They were overjoyed to see you again. They love you very much Serena…but I love you more." He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.   
  
The blonde reached up and traced the outline of his jaw, the touch of her finger like a feather. "I love you, Darien. I'm just so thankful Pluto found the both of us in time." They looked into each other's eyes adoringly.   
  
"Look my beautiful Princess…do you see that moon out there tonight?" Serena turned and marveled at that beautiful sight. She nodded gently. "You are a billion times more brilliant than the light of any moon, star, or sun. You are my shining beauty and my one true love." He leaned down again and they engaged in a passionate kiss.  
  
The faint sound of tinkling, like the jingling of delicate chimes filled the room and the union broke. "What is…" Serena trailed off suddenly. Their attention slowly fell upon the windowsill. Through the light of the moon that flooded in through the window, began to appear a soft glowing, accompanied by several swirling, twinkling balls of light. With the gentle sound of chimes, the outline of two forms became clear.   
  
"Serena," Darien whispered protectively. Within moments, the glowing faded and two forms were left in its place.   
  
"But-I don't understand," Serena exclaimed shrilly. "How can this be, I-  
  
"Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom," the feminine voice spoke melodiously, a smile upon her face. "We are honored to be in your presence."   
  
"D-Deva?" the blonde stammered, stiffening as she tried to sit up. For before her, truly stood the aforementioned young woman. She looked positively radiant, and a euphoric, grateful expression covered her face. Her purple eyes literally glowed with joy, and her long silver mane was pulled back into a long braid, a few errant strands framing her face. Clothed in a gown of satiny blue fabric, she looked just like a Princess-and a happy one at that. For beside her, stood Deva's beloved Prince Diamond, his arm around her waist.   
  
"Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Serena. I can never speak of how grateful we are to you," Diamond said, regarding Deva. "We were torn apart by greed, manipulation, and utter madness. And for giving us a second chance, I must thank you. I am forever in your debt."   
  
"He's right, Serenity," Deva agreed with a nod. Her voice was so full of life and it could be seen clearly that she was charming and charismatic. "You have given us a second chance at love. I mean, it must seem so crazy and utterly insane. But I realized before you wielded your great power, and I before I left this world, that you fight with purity and honest love in your heart. Despite the enemy, you are willing to forgive and to heal. And you have given me-given us-such a gift."  
  
"Deva, I-you're welcome," Serena exclaimed, glancing at Darien. The young soldier could feel him squeeze her hand affectionately. "But...why are you here?"  
  
"I was wrong to ever blame you for losing Diamond. What occurred between us was a strange twist of fate. I mean, I wanted nothing but to punish the world, and the woman I thought responsible, for what happened. And so I was determined to tear your beloved away from you, as I had thought you'd done to me. Though I was wrong, and I am thankful to see that now. With your ability to forgive, your kind heart, you gave us back what we lost. I wanted to thank you, Eternal Sailor Moon. I wanted to show you what your heart has done for me. Thank you."   
  
"Lady Deva, I'm so glad that you're happy. The both of you," Serena added, a stunned, but glorious smile on her face.   
  
"The Wise Man wanted Deva and I apart…because he felt that any true affection would stand in the way of total domination. I realized all too late that his intentions were purely self-motivated and I was merely his puppet. I died thanking you for helping me to see that. I was so blind. I had to lose a brother, and the woman I loved in truth," Diamond spoke, regarding Deva with a smile, "to finally understand."   
  
Deva broke away from Diamond's hold for a moment and stepped towards the hospital bed, her hands clasped in front of her chest. "The Infinite Storm Sisters had no true grasp of the concept that I wished to make a reality. I admit the torment I was sentenced to, well it drove me insane. I just wanted back what I once had. And now, without the anger, the hatred, and the pain...I have it all and more. Kami bless you both," she spoke passionately, bowing to both Serena and Darien. Deva, her long hair streaming down her back, turned to face Diamond again and took his hands in hers. Their deep purple eyes mirrored one another's. "We've been redeemed from darkness and finally, our souls can rest. Thank you, Princess Serenity. Your name will be immortalized among the stars for what you've given us."   
  
A warm smile overcame Serena and she regarded them both with tears of joy as she noted that their dark moons had been replaced with silver stars. "I am thankful to know that you can finally be free. Together." Darien clutched her hands and they watched, still shocked, as the two forms locked in a kiss and faded into the night.   
  
Darien and Serena remained in silence for a moment, registering what had just occurred. And suddenly Serena spoke, admitting what she too felt. "I think that this whole thing has been a lesson for me-as it has been for Diamond and Deva. It has showed me how truly precious life is and that each moment is one to be treasured. I thought you had left me for Eve…I don't blame her for doing what she did. She never knew that I was the Moon Princess…it was a mistake and I have forgiven her for it."  
  
Darien smiled, stroking her forehead.  
  
"Never mind that we were all manipulated by the sisters!" she added with a laugh.  
  
"The truth is, Sere, before we met…I had known a girl named Eve. She had moved away and I liked her as a close friend but apparently she wanted more. I guess she returned here, after leaving an intense relationship and was utterly devastated. I guess she was on the rebound...and realized that perhaps the affection between us had grown. It didn't, but because of the sisters and the hand fate dealt us, I'm ashamed of betraying you like I did."   
  
"It's not your fault, and I understand that. I love you, that's all that matters," the blue-eyed beauty answered. "In the light of the Moon, in the midst of the darkness, we've been redeemed. This was my time of redemption…to be able to stand up once again and to know that I can and will, forever protect my friends-even if it means my life to save the world and everyone in it. Prince Diamond and Lady Deva found one another again and despite the worldly perils, they cast off their pains and sorrows. With forgiveness, they've been redeemed and their hearts and souls can be at peace. They know that they belong together, just as we do. And I know that the same applies to us."  
  
"Meatball head, you're everything to me, you know that, don't you?" Darien said after a moment, pondering her words as he pat one of her odangoes affectionately.  
  
"Of course," she replied with a sweet smile as she looked up at him, blinking her eyes cutely.   
  
Darien beamed a smile at her lovingly and they kissed tenderly. Turning to the window in the warmth one another's arms, they reveled in the brilliance of the full moon.   
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
